Worth the wait: Lola's story
by Absentha666
Summary: Will Snape's plan for Draco succeed, now that war is coming? Can anything change Draco's point of view? Not SLASH. OC. Rated M for topics and language during first chapters; which means sexual moments during last chapters. Don't say I didn't warn you.
1. When everything began

_First of all, I'd like to clarify I am Spanish, and therefore my English might not be the best. Second, this is my first story here at and also my first HP fic ever. And third, this is an OC fic. I know some of you don't like that, but I don't like modifying a story without introducing new characters. Being an OC fic, it is quite obvious that I've had to change and twist some of the facts in the HP books. I tried, however, to make my OC a not so typical Mary Jane. Thanks for reading._

**CHAPTER 1**

Lola couldn't really recall when she started gaining weight. Perhaps she had always been pudgy, or perhaps it had been due to her Spanish mother's excellent cooking skills, she couldn't tell. But if there is one thing you don't see in Paris that is fat people. All of her life, she felt out of place in her city. Her friends were all thin and fit, her father was slender and athletic and even her grandmother was a smaller size than she was. Lola had been told several times she was the exact copy of her mother, and, even if she felt somewhat proud of that statement, she loathed the weight part. Her mother had always been slightly chubby, even though she was extraordinarily beautiful –so much that not even French guys cared about her size. Unfortunately, Lola knew she was not half as good looking as her mother was, probably due to the fact that she never took much interest in making herself look good, unlike her mother, who was actually very conceited. Her already low self-esteem decayed even more at age 11, when she started her magical studies at Beauxbatons. By that age, most of her companions knew already basic beauty spells and were skilled at using make up.

Having, basically, no friends and quite poor social abilities, Lola dedicated most of her time to books and homework. By age 14 she was considered the most brilliant student Beauxbatons had had in a very long time. Not that it helped making her a tad more popular, though. In fact, every time a teacher praised her she could feel her classmates' dislike towards her growing a little higher. That was the main reason why she didn't feel bad at all when her father told her that her whole family was moving to England. While her mother was a pretty powerful witch, her father was a muggle business man who had been recruited by one of the most important enterprises in the UK so now they all had to go live in London. It would actually be her first time to travel out of France and she felt excited about something for the first time in a very long time. Her parents, surprised, smiled at each other while hearing her hum one of her favourite songs while packing her things. Maybe it would be good for their daughter to change schools and everything. God knew they loved her more than anything in this world, but she was not exactly the kind of person you wanna cuddle up to. Not that they didn't try, but Lola was never very affectionate. That was more of a problem for her mother than for her father, since the woman was used to hugging everyone who got in her way.

* * *

The first day of school, Lola felt sick. All of her new energies had been wasted after the first week in London. Used to Paris' light, London seemed dull and grey to her, and only during night-time she liked the city. She had spent hours every night with her head out of the window, enjoying the lights of the city winking around her. But it was broad daylight when she had to smash herself against the train stations' barrier to walk into platform 9 ¾. Her parents next to her, she stiffened at the sight of so many people. The train was enormous, and the amount of students there was easily surpassing by far the total amount of students in Beauxbatons. She only had a few minutes to try to believe her parents' soothing words and to calm herself. By the time she climbed up the train and found a place to sit –the only empty compartment she could find- her mother was already in tears. Lola couldn't help but roll her eyes at her; people were staring. Her mom's Spanish emotional range was something Londoners weren't very used to. She yelled some comforting words out of the window and turned her head back in time to say goodbye to her teary-eyed parents before the train started going too fast to see anything in particular. Once she got dizzy from staring out the window, she sat down and rested her head to close her eyes. She had calmed herself down pretty much when the door slammed open. She shot her eyes open and winced. In front of her was a pretty girl with brown, fuzzy hair.

-Sorry I startled you –she said, with a clearly distinguishable British accent.

-It's okay –Lola muttered, uneasy.

-Would you mind if we sat here with you? The rest of the train is packed.

Lola looked up at the strange girl and nodded without a word. She received a confident smile from her and before she could know it she was shaking her hand.

-Hermione Granger.

-Lola Laroche.

-Is that a French name? –Lola looked aside to see a tall redhead walk in the compartment.

-Yes –she eyed him, cautiously.

-You don't look very French –he said.

Lola took it personally whenever someone made that comment. Instead of understanding what most people meant (she had raven black hair and big hazel almond-shaped eyes), she always thought they were talking about her figure.

-Unfortunately, you do look very British –she snapped back.

The redhead stared at her for a second while the unknown girl suppressed a giggle. Behind the redhead, another guy started laughing. Lola hadn't noticed him before. He had messy black hair and wore glasses. He spread his hand for her to take.

-Hi there. Harry Potter.

-Lola Lar- Wait. THE Harry Potter? –she raised an eyebrow.

-Yup, the one and only –he smiled.

Lola lazily smiled back at him, trying not to look straight at his forehead. She had heard rumors about him going to Hogwarts, but never really thought she would meet him right there, in the train. Hermione was sitting in front of her, so Harry sat by her side.

-Pardon my friend's manners, he is actually not as British as he seems –Harry smirked.

-I still don't get it –the redhead commented.

Lola touched her hair with a significant gesture and the boy finally understood what she meant.

-Yeah, it runs in the family. Look, I didn't mean to offend you, I just didn't imagine French girls to have black hair.

-Actually, my mother is Spanish, so there you go.

-That makes sense –the redhead smiled-. I'm Ron, by the way. Weasley.

She shook his hand with a timid smile and he sat in front of Harry, by Hermione. The girl immediately started asking questions about Lola. Where did she live? Why had she moved to England? She smiled when Lola said she would be starting sixth year with them.

-I hope you get sorted into Gryffindor, then.

-What's Gryffindor? –Lola asked, right before hearing some laughter.

-It's a great place for mudbloods, I guess.

The four of them spun their heads to look at the door. Three guys were blocking it. The one in the middle was notoriously smaller than the other two, but somehow drew all attention to himself. Lola was shocked by his overall fairness: his hair was almost white, his grey eyes looked like metal and his skin tone was definitely paler than hers, which was already considered too pale. Next to him, Ron looked tanned.

-Get fucked, Malfoy –Ron displayed again his great manners.

-You don't worry about that, Weasley, I'm sure I will.

Lola felt the stranger's eyes scan her and her cheeks turned red. His glance was so cold it gave her shivers.

-Well, Potter, it looks like you've found a mudblood to match you –he grinned-. You are a mudblood, aren't you, dear?

Lola did not respond, unable to pronounce a word. Instead, she just observed his facial features gracefully turn into a look of scorn:

-Of course you are, purebloods have some respect for their bodies.

-Shut up, Malfoy –Harry didn't even bother yelling.

Lola felt her whole face turn red with rage, but she didn't dare say anything. After all, he was right. It was bad enough having normal people saying these things about her but when someone this gorgeous took time to evaluate her, it was the worst. Apparently, he had no physical flaw that she could console herself with.

-You know Potter, I always thought you could do a little better than this. At least Granger still fits through the door.

Malfoy was still laughing when Hermione's fist hit him right in the mouth. Lola gasped in horror, but fortunately, after directing at Hermione a look of pure hatred, Malfoy spat blood aside and left, followed by his two minions. Hermione sat back down without saying anything, and rubbed her bruised knuckles. She tried to make Lola look at her but the girl was looking out the window, with the side of her face covered by her thick black hair. No one saw her tears run down her cheeks, and even when Harry asked her quietly if she was okay, she nodded without saying a word. She remained silent until they arrived to Hogwarts, where they were all led into the Great Hall. Not knowing where to go, Lola sat down by Hermione, avoiding everyone's questioning looks. Unfortunately, professor Dumbledore called her name out loud after his speech. She stood up, almost shivering, afraid to look around. She could hear some muffled giggles from some students.

-Miss Laroche, if I could have a word with you, please...

She followed him outside and he introduced himself, explaining the typical hat ceremony to sort out students into the different houses.

-However, I think you're old enough to decide by yourself where you think you'll fit in better.

-I'm not really sure... –she bit her lip.

-Gryffindor is brave, Slytherin's ambitious, Hufflepuff is pure and Ravenclaw is wise.

-I don't really fit into any of those descriptions, but... Sir?

-Yes, Miss Laroche?

-Could I be in Gryffindor? It's just... Well, the only people I know in here are Gryffindors.

-Let me guess, Miss Granger? –Lola nodded- And Weasley and Potter.

-Yes, sir.

-Okay, then. I think you might have more of a Ravenclaw in you, but it's your choice, after all. I'll arrange for your things to be taken to one of the Gryffindor rooms.

-Thank you, sir.

-You're welcome. Oh, and, Lola?

-Yes, sir?

-I hope you enjoy it here.

Lola smiled back at the old man and they both returned to the Great Hall. She sat back down next to Hermione and whispered Dumbledore's decision to her.

-That's great! –the girl smiled frankly at her- I'll show you the way to the dorms after dinner, okay?

Lola thanked her with a growing smile and looked down at her plate for the first time. She tried to identify some of the food she had in front of her but she couldn't.

-'A you 'gay? –Ron asked while munching on something indefinable.

-What?! –her eyes grew wide.

Harry laughed while drinking and ended up spitting pumpkin juice all over his plate. Hermione, on the contrary, did not find it amusing.

-How many times have I told you, Ronald Weasley, to not talk with your mouth full? –she glared at him.

-I'm sorry –he answered after gulping down the food-. I said "Are you okay?", I wasn't asking if you're gay.

-Not that there would be anything wrong if you were –Hermione said, non-chalantly.

-No, I'm fine –Lola said, still puzzled-. It's just I don't know what all this food is.

-Uhm... That's kidney pie, right there. And that's-

-What, pie? –Lola stuck up her nose.

-Kidney –Harry repeated, raising his eyebrows.

Lola stared disgusted at the pie, leaning back and pushing her plate away from her.

-Aw, come on, don't tell me you're used to better food –Ron laughed.

-My father's French and my mother's Spanish, what do you think?

-Oi, she's got a point there –Harry nodded, while Ron served himself more kidney pie.

-Whatever, dude. More for me.

-I get the feeling I'm finally going to lose some weight –Lola sighed.

Both boys and Hermione laughed at her comment and, for the first time in a very long time, she didn't interpret it as mockery.


	2. Dangerous liaisons

CHAPTER 2

Lola was actually astonished to see how big Hogwarts was. It was true that her former school, Beauxbatons, was much "prettier" than Hogwarts, but the magnificence the castle had, she had never seen before. Hermione, Harry and Ron walked her to the Gryffindor common room, telling her everything she needed to know. She felt dizzy after so much information, and when she walked into the common room, she couldn't help but to look down at her feet. Everyone had turned around, curious to see who was that new French girl who had joined Hogwarts at sixth grade. Most of the guys, she thought, looked disappointed, and most girls, relieved. Lola knew she was not what they had been expecting. After a couple seconds, everyone seemed to return to their activities, giving Lola the time to look up to her new "friends" to say goodnight. Hermione dragged her up to their bedroom.

-That was considerate of Professor Dumbledore –Lola muttered.

-What was?

-Arranging for me to be in the same bedroom as you.

Hermione smiled kindly at her and pointed at one of the beds. Lola's suitcases were on top of it, and she started unpacking. Not even five minutes had gone by when the door opened and two girls walked in. Both of them stared at Lola and she wondered why she couldn't take a step forward and introduce herself, but her tongue was glued to her palate, and her feet were nailed to the floor. Instead, the darker girl did.

-Hi, I'm Parvati.

She had a nice smile on her beautiful face, which sadly, didn't make Lola feel any better about herself. She finally answered and shook her hand. The other girl introduced herself as Lavender, and was not half as nice as her friend. Lola didn't really see any remarkable features on her, but at least she was thin, which was much more than she could say. After a quite uncomfortable silence, Lavender said:

-Oh, I forgot my books in the common room. Parvati, can you help me?

She had sounded equally sweet and fake, and Lola immediately knew she disliked her. It was pretty obvious they were going to talk about her, probably laugh at her appearance. Once they walked out of the room, Lola sighed, unconsciously.

-She's an idiot, you know.

-Huh? –she turned to see Hermione was observing her.

-Don't feel bad, she's a moron. Lavender. Parvati is not that bad by herself, but when they're together... –she shook her head.

-It's okay, I'm used to it.

Hermione seemed to hesitate for a second, but she forced herself to say what she was thinking:

-About what happened before, with Malfoy... Don't worry about that either.

Lola sat on her bed, looking at her nails, which suddenly seemed the most interesting thing she could think of. The last thing she wanted to remember was that insufferable idiot form the train.

-Lola, I mean it. Nothing's ever good enough for him.

-It happens all the time –Lola shrugged.

-No, you don't understand –Hermione got up and sat by her side-. If you had been thin, you would have been too thin. If you had been a pureblood, he would have felt threatened and treated you like shit. Malfoy is not the type of person you wanna listen to.

-He's not in Gryffindor, is he?

-No! –Hermione started laughing- No, he's in Slytherin.

-I thought so –Lola smiled-. I don't really wanna have to see him any more than necessary.

-I share the feeling.

Hermione laughed and helped her finish unpack her things. It was not very long until they both were tucked into their beds. Hermione, tired as she was, fell asleep pretty quickly, but Lola couldn't drift off to sleep until it was two in the morning. By that time, Lavender and Parvati had already come back to the dormitory, suppressing their laughter. Lola heard Lavender mooing softly as a cow, which made Parvati storm into the bathroom in laughter. She didn't move until they were both asleep, afraid of them noticing that she had heard them.

* * *

-Lola! –she heard a familiar voice whisper.

Lola opened her eyes with difficulty. Her head ached really bad from not having enough sleep and she had to blink several times before she focused on whoever was speaking. Hermione was shaking her slightly, fully dressed and ready.

-Hey –her voice cracked-. Is it time yet?

-Yes, I would think so –Hermione laughed-. You need to get dressed quickly, ok?

Stammering, Lola gathered some of her clothes and walked into the bathroom to have a quick shower. Her long black hair reached down to her waist, and she tied it up in a messy high bun. She didn't like not having her hair as a curtain to cover her face from any indiscrete glances, but she didn't have the time to blow-dry it and make it look good anyway. She took a second to look at herself in the mirror. Lola never really used any make up except on very special occasions, and she never really learnt how to use it properly, despite of her mother's efforts. She put on a pair of baggy jeans and a long sleeved baggy t-shirt. Hermione knocked on the door and she ran out, muttering some excuse. When they both walked into the Great Hall, Ron and Harry were already there. They sat quickly in front of them and started having breakfast. This time, Lola knew what the food on the table was and she had some. To her surprise, she found it rather tasty. She also enjoyed the pumpkin juice, which wasn't very common in France. She silently decided she would have to eat quite a bit at breakfast to avoid having to eat kidney pie for lunch or dinner. Harry guessed her thoughts and laughed:

-Don't worry, we don't eat entrails for breakfast.

Lola smiled at him, relieved, while munching on a piece of toast. After some minutes of idle chatting, she noticed Ron was staring at her. Since she was sitting in front of him, it was pretty obvious. She averted her eyes a couple times but the third time she caught him staring, she had to ask:

-What?

Ron shook his head, embarrassed, turning a little pink on his freckled cheeks.

-I'm sorry, it's just... You look different.

-Different from what? –she raised one eyebrow.

-From yesterday.

-It's the hair –Hermione explained-. You look much better with your hair up.

Lola looked at her with a "yeah-sure" expression on her face but her friend nodded while sipping on her pumpkin juice.

-Really, you show your face this way. You're very pretty.

At Hermione's last comment, Lavender, who was sitting a couple seats away, snorted. She didn't look at them, so they couldn't be completely sure, but Lola knew it was about her. She was convinced Hermione had said it with the best of intentions, but she hated compassion. Mostly when it came from a girl as pretty as Hermione. She didn't say anything else until breakfast time was over. Hermione didn't insist, but just kept talking as if nothing had happened. They all had the same class together, and unfortunately, it was Potions. Lola was horrified to know she would have to face the Slytherins during her first class at Hogwarts, but at least she had her friends by her side.

* * *

Professor Snape walked in the classroom and everyone went immediately silent. Lola looked up at him and felt strangely interested in him. Not like he was attractive at all, but his only presence seemed powerful enough to make a classroom full of teenagers quiet as a monastery. His long black robe made a sound at every step he took towards his desk. Without saying anything, he wrote on the blackboard the number of a page.

-Instructions are in the textbook, materials are in the closet. By the time this class is over, every student who has not prepared correctly this potion will cost their house 10 points.

His voice startled Lola. She listened at what he said with extreme attention, the sole tone of his voice made clear he was not joking. She heard some people complain in a very low voice. After the first seconds of confusion, she opened her potions book and read the instructions for the potion. It didn't look too difficult to her, but some of her classmates were already puffing. She started concentrating so much in her work that she did not see Snape approaching her.

-Miss Laroche, is it?

She jumped, almost knocking her cauldron off the table, to find his face in front of her. He raised an eyebrow while she struggled to keep the container on the desk.

-Yes... Yes, sir.

-Do you need help with that?

If his face hadn't been so stone-like, she could have sworn he was making fun of her. She finally steadied the cauldron and its content and looked up at him.

-No, it's okay.

-Okay –Snape's eyebrow went back to its normal position-. I read your files from Beauxbatons. You were top student in Potions, weren't you?

-I... I think so, sir –Lola wished he had talked lower, some people were staring at them, Ron and Harry included.

-Then maybe you could switch seats with Mister Potter here and help Mister Weasley, who obviously requires some control –Snape grabbed Ron's wrist before he could drop something inside the cauldron-. Mister Weasley, what does it say in the instructions?

-Add cut pumpkin roots –Ron read, with a slight hint of fear in his voice.

-Add cut pumpkin roots –Snape mimicked-. Now, Miss Laroche, what would happen if we added UNCUT pumpkin roots to the potion?

Hermione's hand shot up in the air, but Snape purposely ignored her. His black eyes were focused on Lola, who was turning pink once again.

-We'd all blow up.

-Succinct but correct –Snape let go of Ron's wrist with disdain. Harry suppressed a laugh-. Miss Granger, you can try to help Potter, since he hasn't cut his pumpkin roots either.

-I was going to –Harry replied, but Ron elbowed him on his stomach.

Lola switched places with Harry, uncomfortable, without looking up at Ron, who had been blushing madly since Snape started talking.

-Just for the record, I don't need help –he whispered.

-I know, but let's just make him happy, alright? –Lola lied.

Ron muffled a laugh. As if that was possible... After one hour of working together, Ron's potion looked almost decent, and hers looked perfect. Ten minutes before the class ended, Snape checked all the students' potions. He praised a couple of Slytherins for theirs, including Draco Malfoy, who smiled vainly at Snape's comments. He looked inside Hermione's cauldron without a word and then, into Harry's.

-Potter, why is your potion green instead of turquoise?

-I don't know, sir.

-Interesting. Not surprising, though. Twenty points from Gryffindor.

After that, Harry's frown lasted all day. For every other student who had not done okay, Snape deducted ten points: that was half what he deducted for Harry's potion, but no one dared to complain.

When Snape looked into Ron's cauldron, he made no witty remark, which was considered a personal triumph by the redhead. Then, Snape stopped in front of Lola and checked her potion. He murmured some words to himself and finally said out loud:

-Everyone, look at this. Now, THIS is a potion. Twenty points to Gryffindor.

Lola's eyes widened as Ron's jaw dropped, earning a scornful look from Snape. Everyone stared at Lola and her cauldron, amazed that Snape had actually given points to Gryffindor.

-Do me a favour, Miss Laroche, and fill up a flask with your potion. I like to keep perfect samples in my personal reserve.

Lola did as told, avoiding everyone's stare. One half of her was glad that she had impressed the Potions teacher so favorably, but her other half was already loathing the unwanted attention he had drawn to her. As she walked towards the front desk, she took a quick glance at Hermione's cauldron. Snape had made no remark while looking at it. To her, it looked quite the same as the one she was carrying in the flask. Lola said nothing, but Hermione looked a little mad. She walked up to Snape and handed him the sample.

-Thank you, Miss Laroche. Great work.

Lola started wondering why the hell he was (well, not nice, really), but at least not disgustingly abusive towards her, just like he was with almost everyone else. By the time she turned around, everyone was gone. She picked up her stuff and left quickly, muttering a goodbye at Professor Snape. In the corridor, she found Harry.

-Charms is this way –he was still mad at Snape's comments about his potion.

Lola worked up the courage to tell him what she felt:

-I'm sorry about that.

-About what? –Harry frowned.

-About your potion.

-That's not your fault. God knows I'm not good at potions, and Snape just makes everything worse –he sighed.

Ron and Hermione were sitting together at Charms, so she had to pair up with Harry. While listening to the lecture, she felt some people giving her quick looks. Some muttering could be heard, and, even though she started considering paranoia a lately common feature in her personality, she could have sworn she heard a couple giggles.


	3. Professor

CHAPTER 3

After a couple days, Lola was definitely considered the biggest book worm ever, even Hermione Granger seemed a party animal next to her. A lot of people started wondering why she was not in Ravenclaw, but no one really asked her. In fact, besides of Harry, Ron and Hermione, not many people talked to her. Ginny did. Not much, though. Lola felt Ron's sister was not very fond of her, but made an effort to be nice. However, she had met Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, who were equally weird and socially rejected as she was. She immediately liked them, even though Luna's carrot earrings were a piece of work. As for Hermione, she felt some tension going on. Lola was not stupid; she knew it had to do with their potions. In other classes, it wasn't the same, because Hermione was as good as Lola and they were both praised by all teachers, but Snape never ever complimented Hermione, and that's why she kept working so hard in Potions. And in the first day of class, Snape gave Lola an insane amount of credit for her potion. Hermione never said anything about it, but Lola could feel her resentment. She hated to think that she could lose the closest friend she had in Hogwarts just because of that stupid class. During the second Potions class they had, things were a little bit calmer, but Snape also complimented Lola's work, and no one else's. Once the class was over, Lola told the guys to wait outside for her, since she had something to discuss with the teacher. Ron made a face but followed his friends outside.

-Professor, could I have a word with you, sir? –she asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

-Of course, Miss Laroche.

-I have a favour to ask you –she stiffened-. I would like you to please stop praising my work, sir.

Snape looked up at her, since he was sitting down, and Lola felt the urge to gulp. No expression on his face, he asked her:

-May I ask what the reason for your request is?

-Well... I don't think it's fair.

-To whom?

-To the rest of the class. To be honest, sir, there are plenty of good students in this class who are perfectly capable to-

-Is this about Miss Granger? –Snape cut her off at midsentence.

-Uh... Kinda. I mean, I saw the potion she prepared during the last class and it was exactly the same as mine. Why didn't you compliment hers?

Snape kept his eyes focused on her the whole time while he got up from his chair. Tall as he was, she ended up having to tilt her head back to hold his stare. But surprisingly enough, she did.

-The last thing Miss Granger needs is more compliments, Miss Laroche. And, if I might, I'd like to point out that friends who get offended in these situations might not be real friends.

Lola listened to his velvety voice glide from his mouth and shivered. She finally admitted her defeat and turned around to leave the classroom, but before she could open the door, she hard him speak again:

-One more thing, Miss Laroche.

-Yes, sir? –she mumbled.

-It is ME who decides who deserves a compliment and who doesn't. Is that understood?

-Yes, sir.

-Have a good day, then.

-You too, sir.

She walked out of the classroom flushed. Her friends met her in the middle of the corridor and asked her what they had been talking about, but she did not tell them. During the whole day, she felt ashamed of how Snape had reduced her arguments to nothing with just the power of his voice. During lunch time, though, she saw a Slytherin girl turn her head to take a look at her. The girl had blonde, beautiful hair and bright blue eyes. She was beautiful. But she gave Lola the stink eye before turning to her table mates and making a comment that made them all laugh with disdain. After that, something snapped inside Lola's head. She decided she was fed up with all that shit. After so many years, she finally saw it clear, and it was so easy, that all of her fears and low self-esteem seemed ridiculous. The second they started lining up to get out of the Great Hall, she felt someone push her aside:

-Get out of my way, you cow.

Lola immediately recognized Malfoy's snobbish tone and pushed him with all of her strength. Malfoy was caught off-guard and landed on the floor, flat on his face.

-_Allez te faire foutre, salaud. _

Everyone was now laughing at Malfoy, except for the Slytherins. Malfoy got up in a second, glaring at her with his furious silver eyes. He scared her. He really did, but Lola did not show it while she put her wand to his chest and raised an eyebrow, threateningly. Now, Malfoy was not stupid and he knew she was no one to fuck with, after all the brilliant magic she had done in class. After clenching both his teeth and his fists, he left, pushing through everyone. Lola received smiles from some students and even a couple pats in the back. She felt great. Greater than ever. Maybe she belonged in Gryffindor after all.

* * *

After that episode with Malfoy, everyone started treating her with more respect. People even started talking to her during meals and in the corridors, and she found out they were actually much nicer than she had imagined.

-Had I know of it, I would have pushed Malfoy before –she commented during lunch.

-Yeah, Hermione figured that out during third year –Ron laughed.

-I still remember that prick's face when she punched him right in it –Harry joined Ron in laughter while Hermione shook her head, smiling, though.

-Some things still feel better the muggle way –she joked.

Lola nodded at her and served herself some more juice. She was feeling very happy, very calm. She had her friends, she was in the process of making new ones, and everything seemed just fine. Except that she had double Potions that day in the afternoon. Ron groaned when he checked his schedule.

-Okay, Lola, promise me you won't let me throw any uncut roots into my potion.

-Oh, but I thought you didn't need any help! –she smirked while picking up her books and walking towards the Great Hall's door.

That afternoon, they had to produce a much more difficult potion, since they had twice the time they had had in the other classes. This time, Lola made sure she was sitting next to Hermione, and when Snape started his tour across the classroom to check on their potions, she switched cauldrons with Hermione, who gasped and shook her head, trying to convince her to put them back the way they were before.

-Shh! I just wanna see something –she hissed.

When Snape had a look at the cauldron in front of Hermione, he didn't say anything, as usual. But when he saw the one that was supposed to be Lola's, he praised it out loud, just like every other day:

-This texture is perfect, it's the best one performed today by far –he said.

-Really, sir? –Lola asked.

-I just said so, Miss Laroche –Snape raised his eyebrow, as he always did.

-Well, isn't it funny? Before you had a look I switched cauldrons with Hermione.

Snape glued his eyes to hers with a force she couldn't help but notice. She had tricked him. Severus Snape. Oh, my. Hermione had her hand over her mouth, horrified. Everyone was staring at Snape and Lola. The girl was not feeling so brave, all of a sudden, and the visual contact, which lasted like three seconds, seemed like an eternity to her.

-Twenty points from Gryffindor –Snape muttered between clenched teeth.

-I guess Hermione's potion is gonna win those back, isn't it? –Lola asked.

-Detention, Miss Laroche! –Snape finally snapped (_A/N: Ha ha, Snape snapped_).

-What for? –she frowned, offended.

-For being a smart arse!

Some students gasped. It was definitely not very common for Severus Snape to curse like that in the middle of a class. Now all the attention was focused on Lola. She knew it, she could feel at least twenty pairs of eyes on her. And she couldn't hold her mouth.

-Go fuck yourself, Professor –the last word had sounded like an obscenity.

And that was the moment when Ron Weasley knew he was in love with Lola Laroche.


	4. Surprisingly pleasant

CHAPTER 4

-Oh, Jesus, detention with Snape, what could be worse than that? –Ron moaned.

-A million things –Lola shrugged-. I'm sure it's not gonna be that bad.

-I still maintain you shouldn't have done it –Hermione said.

-Well, I think she did great –Harry interfered-. He deserved it.

Lola smiled as Harry winked reassuringly at her. Hermione, although complaining, was very grateful to her friend. She had finally gotten praised by Snape, even if unconsciously. Lola was actually a little scared of having to spend two hours in company of Snape in the dungeons, but she did not want to show it. This episode had made her even more popular than the Malfoy one, and she was not going to throw this opportunity away. She had expected to be called to the Headmaster's office, for doing something so awful, but she wasn't. If only she had known, Dumbledore had cried from laughter while a very pissed off Snape reported the incident.

* * *

Lola knocked on the door and walked in. Snape was sitting at his desk, and didn't even look up. He handed her a pile of dusty papers, which looked quite old.

-Miss Laroche, these instructions need to be rewritten in clean parchment and in good handwriting.

She took the papers without a word and took a seat in front of Snape's desk to start copying the instructions carefully on the new parchment. After a good half hour of silent work, she cleared her throat.

-Yes, Miss Laroche? –he was not looking at her yet.

-I'm sorry I insulted you, sir –she said, honestly.

-Are you?

-Yes. It was rude and childish of me and it won't happen again.

-You need to realize that playing tricks on me is never a very clever thing to do.

-Oh, I'm not sorry about switching the cauldrons.

Snape finally looked up at her, without a defined expression on his face.

-You're not?

-No. Quite frankly, sir, you deserved it.

-And why would that be? –if she hadn't known better, he would have seemed amused.

-Because you're not being fair to hard-working students like Hermione. She's as good as me and you know it, so I don't see why I should get all the credit.

-I guess I simply thought it'd do you good.

So THAT was it. Compassion. He probably felt like a rejected freak and thought she would appreciate some pity.

-I don't want your pity –she spat.

-Lola –he leaned forward and put his elbows on his desk-, you are a brilliant student, I don't need to pity you. If you changed your point of view maybe things would be better for you, don't you think?

-In that case, sir –she mimicked his position-, you are a brilliant teacher, we don't need to fear you. If you changed your point of view maybe things would be better for you, don't you think?

She waited for his reaction. She knew it would be either a step forward or a debacle. And then, much to her surprise, Severus Snape laughed. After shaking his head, he went back to his papers. Lola took it as a good sign and went back to copying, a smile lingering on her lips. Half an hour later, she was already finished, and Snape told her to go to bed, which she did gladly. She couldn't sleep much though. The image of Snape throwing his head back and laughing kept flashing in her head, making her smile every time she replayed it.

* * *

-So how was it, then?

-How was what?

-Detention with Snape, duh! –Ron said, while grabbing the juice jar.

Without realizing, he served her first and then himself. Harry made a motion for Ron to fill his glass too, but the redhead didn't notice.

-Ahem, Ron, I'd like some juice too, please... –he commented.

-Aw, sorry, mate –Ron kept waiting for his answer from Lola-. So?

-It was alright, I guess. For detention –she shrugged-. Just had to copy some old potion instructions.

-Did he seem pissed? –Hermione asked, with a worried look on her face.

Lola pretended as if she was evaluating her memories.

-Not really.

* * *

In the following Potions class, everything seemed fine, until it was time for Snape to check the potions. Once he looked at Hermione's potion he said out loud:

-Ten points to Gryffindor.

Hermione gasped in silence and smiled so wide it made Snape regret what he had just done. He leaned over to have a look into Lola's cauldron and stuck up his big nose.

-Horrible, Miss Laroche, the worst I've ever seen.

Lola laughed quietly, while Ron and Harry turned around and Hermione looked inside her cauldron too. Her mouth opened, ready to protest, for her potion and Lola's looked exactly the same, but then she saw something that paralyzed her. Snape smiled at Lola before turning around. Hermione directed a scared look at Harry and Ron, whose jaws were wiping the floor.

-What the hell was that? –Ron almost yelped, once they had left the classroom.

-What do you mean? –Lola frowned.

-Severus Snape just smiled at you and he didn't _Avada Kedavra_ you after.

Lola burst out laughing at Ron's expression. She patted him on the shoulder and assured him everything was alright. Her hand rested on his shoulder for a second, and Ron couldn't help but blushing. Harry saw it, but made no comment. Both Lola and Hermione were too busy talking about homework to pay any attention to the questioning look Harry was directing at his friend.

* * *

That night, in the common room, Ron asked Lola to explain him how a certain charm worked. They practiced together until Ron got it and most people were already in bed. When Lola walked in her bedroom, Parvati was the only one in bed. Lavender and Hermione looked as if they had been arguing. Lola shot a questioning look at Hermione, but she shook her head. Lola thought about asking her the next morning, but she completely forgot the next day. It wasn't until breakfast, when she noticed Lavender's hatred looks going from her to Hermione and back to her.

-What the hell is wrong with Lavender?

Hermione shook her head, not even looking at the other girl.

-Nothing. She seems to believe she can tell people what to do whenever she wants.

She didn't make any further explanation, and Lola didn't push it. She didn't have the time to, anyway, because Neville asked her for help with his DADA paper, which he seemed unable to finish. Lola spent half an hour trying to help him, correcting his mistakes and explaining everything he was confused about. Ron would take a look at them every once in a while until he finally said:

-Neville, mate, let her breathe.

-Oh –Neville's face turned pink-, I'm sorry!

-Don't worry –Lola held her palm up-. If you want we can finish this tonight in the common room, okay?

-Thanks Lola –Neville picked up his parchment and smiled at her.

-Sooo... Is something going on between you two?

-What? –Lola looked up at Ron, with an amused look on her face.

-I'm just saying, you spend a lot of time together...

-Yeah, as if he would be interested in THAT! –Lola snorted- It's not my fault I'm brilliant.

Hermione laughed at Ron's face. The redhead didn't say anything else but was awfully quiet during the rest of the day. Harry waited until the girls were gone to have a chat with him.

-Is there anything you want to talk about? –he asked Ron.

-No, not really –Ron shook his head-. Uhm... Why?

-What's going on, Ron? You like her, don't you?

-Who?

Harry didn't answer, but stared at Ron with a raised eyebrow. Ron blushed but pretended he still didn't know what his friend was talking about.

-What's wrong with liking her? –Harry insisted.

Ron let out a deep sigh, giving up. Harry could be very persistent if he wanted to, and Ron did not really feel like having him on his back for the rest of the day.

-You know what's wrong –he said, matter-of-factly.

Harry frowned at his friend's words. He couldn't really believe he was so hypocritical. Ron felt his glare and looked down at his feet. It's not like he felt very proud of himself but he couldn't help feeling the way he did.

-She's nice, she's kind, she's freaking brilliant. I've seen the way you look at her, Ron, sometimes I just want to pass you a napkin. And you're telling me that you don't want to date her because she's chubby?

-It's not that easy, okay Harry?

-Well, I see it as a very simple matter. You'd rather keep appearances in front of everyone than be with the girl you like.

-Okay, yeah, I'm gross –Ron threw his hands in the air-. You happy now?

-Hey, don't get all pissed at me! Do whatever you want, mate. I'm just saying, she's lost some weight already. Maybe by the time she's lost more she's not gonna be interested in you.

Ron opened his mouth to protest but he saw Hermione and Lola approaching them and shut up. He shot a warning glare at Harry, though.


	5. Unexpected interaction

CHAPTER 5

-It is an expressed wish of the Headmaster that the different houses interact more than they are currently doing.

Snape's face showed his repulsion at the idea. The students' faces mimicked his. Mostly the Slytherins.

-For today's class, I want each Gryffindor to pair up with a Slytherin. I will not tolerate any ruckus. Is that clear?

Everyone silently nodded and people started slowly pairing up. Lola cursed Snape silently when she realized the only Slytherin left to pair up with was Draco. He did not seem any more enthusiastic than she did, but Snape shot him a warning glare and he motioned for Lola to take the seat next to him.

-Okay, I don't want any problems, alright? We'll just do this stupid potion and behave like civilized people –Lola whispered.

Draco raised his silvery eyes to look at her and nodded without a word. Without his subordinates by his side he did not seem as threatening, and Lola started relaxing a little bit, focusing on her book's instructions and her materials. But she was supposed to smash some very hard fragments of rock that were too hard for her. Draco observed her try to crush the pieces with her pestle.

-No. Circular motion –he muttered.

-What?

She looked at him with her hands still on the pestle. When he got closer to her she stiffened up a bit. Draco seemed to doubt for a second but then he put his hands on Lola's and started rotating the pestle. She heard the rock fragments crack under the tool. Draco quickly let go of her hands and went back to his own pestle.

-Thanks –Lola whispered, confused.

Draco didn't say anything, but nodded slightly, his eyes focused on his own hands. Lola saw Ron was looking at her questioningly, but she just shrugged at him, with a puzzled expression. She certainly hadn't expected Malfoy to help her. At the end of the class, Snape praised their potion and gave twenty points to both houses. He himself seemed surprised that the class had gone by without any specific trouble. Once Snape was finished checking potions, Draco shot up from his seat and left the class as fast as he could. Lola rolled her eyes at Hermione, gathered her things and followed her friends outside the class, but before she could walk out, Snape called her.

-If you could just stay for a minute, Miss Laroche, I need to talk to you.

Lola walked up to his desk and waited for him to explain.

-I'm sure you know that as a Potions master I am responsible of producing certain potions for the Ministry, St. Mungo's and many other institutions regularly.

-Yes, sir.

-Well, to be honest, these require a great amount of work, and I was considering the possibility of hiring an assistant. Seeing as you are my best student, I thought you might want to think about it.

-I... Uhm... –Lola reddened- I don't know what to say, sir.

-Don't feel obligated. Just think about it.

-Well, uh... How would we do it? I mean –she corrected her words, horrified-, when would I have to assist you, sir?

-I was thinking Fridays, after dinner. Of course your work would be remunerated.

-Wow. Eh... I could use the extra money –she nodded.

-We have a deal then? –Snape very slightly smiled at her.

-Sure! –Lola shook his hand only once- Thanks for the opportunity, sir.

-You're welcome, Miss Laroche.

After that, no one could believe Severus Snape had just offered her a job. Lola thought Hermione would be offended, but instead, she just looked relieved she didn't have to decline Snape's offer. Ron and Harry both shared the same disgusted opinion.

-How could you accept?

-Well, why not? –Lola frowned at Ron's horrified expression.

-We are talking about Severus Snape and you volunteer to spend every Friday's night with him?

-I didn't volunteer, it's a job, I'll get paid.

-Plus, it will be a wonderful experience for later on –Hermione interceded-. When she goes around looking for a job, she will have been assistant to a Potions master.

-I wouldn't want to work with Severus Snape even if he bought me a fucking house.

Everyone laughed at Ron's critical tone as he munched on his vegetables. Lola shook her head but smiled at him anyway, and Ron returned the smile in a pretty obvious way that made Harry raise his eyebrows at him. The redhead simply looked away and kept eating. He did not feel very comfortable with the idea of Lola working with Snape, but of course he was not going to say anything about it.

* * *

That night, in their bedroom, Hermione and Lola heard Parvati and Lavender talking about the ball.

-What ball? –Lola asked her friend.

-The Halloween ball, didn't you know about it?

Hermione seemed surprised but then she remembered that Halloween was not that much of a big deal in France. She explained to her that they all had to dress formal and attend the Ball. At the mention of the word "couples", Lola gulped.

-Is it... Is it mandatory?

-Uhm... I think so, yeah –Hermione nodded-. Not the couple part, though. I've seen people there by themselves.

They accorded to go hunt for dresses that Saturday, at Hogsmeade. Lola was really uncomfortable with the subject, but she tried not to think about what it would be like, going shopping with Hermione, who was definitely much thinner than she was. Right before she could slip inside her bed covers, Lavender asked her, from the other end of the room:

-Lola! Is it true you're gonna be working with Snape?

-Uhm, yeah, I am, Lavender.

-Oh, my God!

Both Lavender and Parvati started giggling like mad, and spent at least one hour whispering things to each other. Unfortunately, Lola could not understand whatever they were talking about. She did not get what was so funny about her having a job. At least she would have some money now, and she could be able to afford a nice dress for that terrifying Ball that had to take place in a couple weeks.

* * *

The next day, at breakfast, everyone knew about Lola's new job. They kept asking her about it, but there wasn't much she could honestly say. Everyone seemed amused by it, except for Ron, whose frown had become permanent. He kept bothering Lola all morning.

-Maybe he likes you –he told her, in History of Magic class.

Both Harry and Hermione stifled a laugh at his comment, and turned their heads to look at him. Lola did not laugh, but gave him a very offended glare. Some people around them smiled too, but it was Lavender who kept chuckling, behind Lola, for at least ten minutes. Eventually, Lola got fed up with the situation and turned around to face her:

-Is the idea of someone liking me that laughable at? –she asked her.

-Oh, no –Lavender's expression changed to scared-. I just thought-

-You just thought? –Lola cut her off with her voice full of sarcasm- I'm not too keen on oxymorons, Lavender.

-What?

Hermione was the only one to understand Lola's words and she couldn't help but laugh out loud. Professor Binns didn't even notice. No one said anything else for the rest of the class, and Lola decided it would be much better to simply avoid talking about her new occupation.

* * *

That Friday, after dinner, Lola went down to the dungeons and knocked on Professor Snape's door.

-Come in.

She did. It was horribly warm in the dungeons, which actually shocked her. During the day, in class, it was always so cold. However, the heat and steam raising from the cauldrons Snape was working with impregnated the high windows with condensation. It actually smelled really nice, like flowers. Snape motioned for Lola not to get any closer. She waited, nervous. He finally walked away from the cauldrons and approached her.

-Glad you could come, Miss Laroche. There you go.

He handed her a pair of extra long working gloves. She noticed he wasn't wearing any and before she could ask, Snape smirked.

-Too many years of getting burnt, I can barely feel it now.

Lola followed him and had a look inside the first cauldron, which was the one that smelled of flowers. She inhaled and, after considering the colour and texture of the potion, she asked Snape if it was a love potion, feeling quite ridiculous.

-Not exactly. It's an anti-depressive potion, for St. Mungo's.

-Oh, that makes sense.

Without asking for permission, she took a sample from the cauldron and evaluated it against the light. Snape told her he needed her to prepare the materials he had to use for the potion and she immediately started cutting, smashing, opening and cracking everything on his desk. Once she was done she was so warm she had to tie her hair back in a high pony tail. She fanned herself with the instructions for a second before she heard Snape laugh.

-I know, it takes some time to get used to.

-It's okay, I don't mind –she smiled, while wiping the sweat on her forehead with her sleeve.

They then proceeded to add the elements she had been preparing to the cauldron, slowly and very carefully. It wasn't until she positioned herself next to Severus that she realized he was not wearing his cloak, just black pants and a black shirt. He had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows before Lola had walked in, and he didn't remember to roll them back down. A tiny drop of potion jumped off the cauldron and landed on his right forearm. He flinched, but didn't withdraw, used as he was to getting burnt. Lola looked at his arm with the excuse of the burn and realized it was, indeed, pretty well toned for a man his age. How old was he, by the way? Lola was sure if he didn't insist so much on acting like a stiff grandma, he would look younger. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the vision of Snape's left forearm. She gasped and dropped all the ingredients she was holding over the cauldron at once. Severus jumped backwards, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her with him, right on time so the potion wouldn't burn them both.

-What the hell? –he almost yelled at her, before he saw how she was staring at his Dark Mark.

Snape let go of her arm and rolled his sleeves back down, clearing his throat. It wasn't really a secret that Severus Snape had been a Death Eater, almost everyone knew, but that did not mean he didn't feel uncomfortable about the subject.

-I... Uhm... –Snape was wordless for the first time in so long. He sighed- I thought your friends would have told you by now.

-Told me what?

-That I used to be a Death Eater. A long time ago.

-They know?

-I think everyone does. Dumbledore still trusts me, though.

-Oh, okay then.

Lola went back to the cauldron and checked the damage she had caused. Not much, they could still save the potion. After thinking for a moment, she decided the best thing she could do was stir faster than she was supposed to. Snape did not object, so she guessed she was doing it right. After a while, she felt Snape's gaze upon her.

-Aren't you going to ask?

-No, sir –she shrugged-. If Professor Dumbledore trusts you I don't see why I should not.

Snape blinked twice, puzzled, but did not reply. He watched her add ingredients and stir the potion until it was ready. She had not made one mistake, and he was pleased about that. After that, they proceeded to fill up dozens of flasks which needed to be tagged.

-This is the most boring part –he commented, while writing on a flask with his beautiful handwriting.

-I guess. It's relaxing, though.

-Relaxing? –he raised one eyebrow.

-Yes –Lola looked up at him-. Just having some moments of peace and quietness. It is quite nice. Don't get me wrong, I like Hogwarts; it's just a little too overwhelming sometimes.

-I know what you mean, Miss Laroche –Severus nodded.

-Just call me Lola.

-I'm afraid that would be inappropriate.

-Why? –Lola put her flask down.

-Because then it would be just fair for you to call me Severus, and I cannot have a student call me by my name.

-You have a reputation to maintain, right?

-I guess that would be the main reason, yes –he smirked, focused on his flask.

-Alright, but I'm not your student here, I'm your assistant, aren't I?

-Mm-hm.

-Then you can call me whatever you want in class, but here call me Lola, please. I hate having people calling me by my last name.

-Then Lola it is.

She didn't know exactly why, but she felt a shiver run up her spine at the sound of his voice pronouncing her name. As a bullet, a thought crossed her head. Did she like him? Did she have a crush on her Potions teacher? Jesus Christ... She couldn't answer her own question. Maybe because she did not want to. He saw her check the time and asked her if she was in a hurry.

-No, sir, not really.

-Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?

-Yes. I need to do some shopping.

-Right, the Ball... –he said, more to himself than to her.

He didn't seem very pleased with the idea of attending a Ball either. The truth was, he hated Balls, partied and every other type of social gathering. At least in this one he was not expected to dance or bring a date, thank God...

-Yeah, about this, sir –Lola cleared her throat-; I was wondering...

Snape put down his flask and looked at her with a concerned expression on his pale face. She seemed to hesitate for a second but then finished her sentence:

-Is it obligatory to attend the Ball with a partner?

Snape sighed relieved and then laughed.

-No, it's not. Although there are not many students who dare go without a partner.

-That's what I thought.

Once they were finished tagging all the flasks they had filled up, Snape told her she could go. Before she left, he handed her a white envelope with her money.

-Professor Dumbledore and I accorded this would be a fair remuneration.

He motioned for her to open the envelope, and even though she thought it was rather uncomfortable and impolite, she did. Her eyes widened at the sight of the money and she immediately handed the envelope back to Severus.

-No way, this is too much, sir.

-I beg to differ. It's more or less what you would have made working outside of Hogwarts.

-Uh... Okay, then –she took the envelope back, hesitating.

-I'm sure you'll put that to good use tomorrow.

Lola smiled at Snape, while putting the envelope in her pocket. She definitely would.

* * *

Once she stepped into the Gryffindor common room, the Golden Trio encircled her, anxious to know how her evening with Severus had gone. She showed them the envelope and immediately regretted it.

-Holy crap! I wanna go work with Snape! –Ron almost screamed.

-But I thought you wouldn't work with him even if he bought you a house –Lola grinned, snatching the envelope away from Ron's hands.

-So, did you have fun with your lover?

Lavender laughed from the other side of the room, and everyone cracked up at her comment. Lola reddened with anger but could not find any witty remark to make. Hermione shook her head at Lavender, disgusted, but Ron and Harry exchanged concerned looks. Lola saw that and rolled her eyes.

-Oh, please! Since when do you believe whatever this bitch says?

-Hey!

Lavender's scream was muffled by some laughter as Hermione and Lola went up to their bedroom.


	6. Shopaholic

CHAPTER 6

-So, this is Hogsmeade!

Lola immediately loved that little town, which was crisscrossed by tiny streets with colorful shops. Even though the weather was not great, she felt as if she was back in Paris, in her favourite streets of Montmartre. Ron and Harry had stated their dislike of clothing stores, so they all accorded to meet in The Leaky Cauldron a couple hours later. Hermione already knew the place and led Lola straight into the coolest fashion store there was in the village.

-It's not Paris, but still... –Hermione grinned when Lola's eyes widened at the sight of the store; it was huge.

After twenty minutes, Hermione had already found the perfect dress for her: it was a rich dark green, strapless, and fit her slender body like a glove. Lola saw her in it and immediately felt fat as a cow. After that, she didn't feel like trying any dress on, but Hermione and her persistence finally managed to convince her. Lola insisted that it had to be a long sleeved dress, which narrowed their choices down to six different dresses that could fit her. Two of them, she immediately rejected: one was bright pink and the other was white, which she never wore, since it made her feel fatter. The third one was too immorally expensive and she discarded it as well. The forth dress was a beautiful blue colour, but it was unfortunately too tight on her. Hermione insisted that she let her see it on her, and Lola opened the dressing room's curtain only an inch for Hermione to peek inside.

-I'm not gonna keep this one.

-It actually looks like your breasts are going to explode.

-Oh, shut up! –Lola turned crimson from embarrassment.

-What? Do you know how many girls would kill to have them like yours?

Hermione took a last glance at Lola's chest with a sad look on her face before she closed the curtain. The fifth dress did fit Lola, but it looked just as if she had put a red sack on her. It was too lose, and it made her look twenty pounds heavier. In the verge of tears, Lola tried the last dress, which was black. It was very simple: it showed her shoulders and was just the right percentage of revealing; the top was tighter than the bottom, and it reached down to her knees.

-Oh my God, this one looks great! You look great! –Hermione was glad she could finally compliment her friend- See? _A_ lines look awesome on you, you're a perfect hourglass.

Lola was too embarrassed to say anything, but she couldn't deny the dress did make her look good. Even though she was obviously not thin, she had been losing weight since the beginning of the semester, and her waist was much slimmer than before.

-Now we just need to find the right complements –Hermione pointed out.

-Complements?

-Shoes, jewelry, you know...

-Oh... –Lola stuck her tongue out, bored; she never really liked shopping.

Fortunately, Hermione did like it, and she liked it enough to find complements for both of them. She picked high stiletto black shoes to go with her dress and a set of earrings, bracelet and necklace which had black shiny stones. Lola had a couple looks around but couldn't really find anything she liked. She immediately loved Hermione's shoes, but she had never walked in stilettos before and was sure she could not learn in time for the Ball. After telling Hermione, the girl brought her fingers to her lips and started patting her mouth, a funny habit she had while thinking.

-I got it.

She dragged Lola around and somehow convinced her to buy red wedges, a red ample belt and a red hair flower. Lola looked at the shoes, amazed.

-How am I supposed to walk in these? They're so high!

-Don't worry, try them on –she waited for Lola to do so-. See? It's much easier to walk in wedges.

-Wow, it really is. But that belt... It's just too tight.

-That's the point, it's tight on your waist, looks great.

-I don't feel comfortable with anything tight around my waist.

-Okay, give it to me!

Hermione put the belt around Lola's waist and snapped it closed. She forced Lola to stand in front of the mirror. Lola couldn't help to smile at her own reflection. The dress looked even better with the belt on it, which was clasping her waist, making her look slimmer and accentuating her curves. The wedges made her look taller, of course, but they also made her legs look longer and her hips look better. She was no Hollywood star, but she did look pretty decent.

* * *

By the time they walked into The Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Ron had already had two butter beers and were about to order the third one. They did once the girls had sat down. They listened to Hermione talk about the clothes in her bag with a bored expression on their faces until she got the hint and shut up.

-Any of you got a partner yet? –Harry asked, only to see his three friends shake their heads.

-Man, I hate these things... –Ron muttered, holding his butter beer with both hands.

In that exact moment, Lavender walked by their table and, after shooting a dirty look at Lola, she smiled at Ron.

-Hi, Ron.

-Hey –he answered without much enthusiasm.

-I bet she's waiting for you to ask her –Hermione said.

-What? –Ron stuck up his nose- What do you mean?

-It's just something she said... –Hermione shrugged, and Lola knew it was about that time she had walked in and found both girls arguing.

-Ew, I wouldn't go with her, anyway. She's gross.

-She's not that ugly –Lola pointed out.

-No, I know, but... She's disgusting. As a person.

-Well, we need to do something about this –Harry said-. I thought we could pair up, just as friends, so we don't have to go by ourselves.

-That actually sounds good –Lola nodded, relieved to know she wouldn't have to try and get a date.

Lola was sipping from her butter beer in that moment and did not see it, but Hermione saw how Harry elbowed Ron on his side and shot him a very meaningful look. Ron stiffened up and cleared his throat.

-Then I guess it's better if Lola pairs up with Harry and you and I go together, Hermione.

Hermione then thought that maybe Ron liked her and that was why Harry had suggested that, but the look Harry gave his friend left very clear that that was not what he had wanted to happen. Lola did not show any signs of having understood what was going on, and then Ron clarified:

-I'm just saying, because Hermione's almost taller than you, and if she's wearing high heels, you'll look much shorter than her –he excused himself-. I mean, if that's okay with everyone.

-Of course it's okay, why wouldn't I want to go with Lola? –Harry smiled at her.

Nobody said anything else, but Lola could finally feel some tension between her friends. Hermione narrowed her hypothesis to two possible answers: either Harry had wanted to go with Hermione, or Ron did not want to go with Lola. She couldn't choose between the two. When the girls went to the bathroom, Harry took advantage of their solitude to insult Ron:

-You have to be the biggest moron ever.

-Leave me alone.

-Oh, come on! It was a great chance, and you just went and-

-Harry, I said leave me alone! Why do keep pushing this?

-Because! I can't believe you're so fucking shallow! You're not Ralph Fiennes yourself, you know?

-I know, okay? –Ron looked around, to make sure no one heard them- Look, it's complicated. I'm already this ginger loser who will never be as great as Harry or as brilliant as Hermione, the last thing I need is for everyone to know that I like the fattest chick in class.

-I can't believe you –Harry gave him the stink eye-. It's almost as if I'm hearing Malfoy.

-Just leave it, okay? –Ron lowered his tone quickly when he saw the girls approaching- And for fuck's sake, don't push it anymore!

-Fine! –Harry whispered back- But you're still an idiot.


	7. The hawk sees everything

CHAPTER 7

While she stirred the potion, Draco added the ingredients carefully. Lola was always surprised he was so easy to work with, but when he was focused on the cauldron, he was actually pretty decent.

-I hear you're working with Professor Snape now –he asked her, casually.

-Uh, yeah... Well, I'm just helping him on Fridays.

-Uhm. Wonder why he didn't offer me the job.

-He probably thought you had better things to do on Friday nights –Lola suggested.

-Yeah –Draco half smiled-, it's not like I need the money anyway.

-Well, I don't _need _it, per se –Lola shrugged-. But it's always nice to have some extra money.

-I guess it's different for you girls.

-Maybe.

-Mister Malfoy and Miss Laroche, do you think you could keep quiet? I'm glad to see that the Headmaster's new methods are actually working, but I'm growing a little tired of your incessant muttering.

It was not necessary to look up to know that was Snape talking. Both of them went back to work and didn't exchange another word during the whole class. Draco's face was flushed. Some Slytherins were actually giggling and whispering things in each other's ears.

-What the hell was that about? –Ron asked Lola once they were out of class.

-You know how Snape gets when he finds someone talking in class –she said.

-But how come you were talking to Malfoy?

-Oh, he's actually nicer in class than he is outside of class –she shrugged.

Ron brought his finger to his temple and twisted it, making Harry smile. Actually, he had been noticing that Draco was not as naggy and intense as he had been, but made no comment. Lola actually started relaxing around Draco and actually enjoyed the fact that he never really wanted to know anything about her. They did talk though, and she soon found out that he was very cult, he loved Potions and he had an impossible desire to please his father. He told her about Lucius and how he ended up in Azkaban.

-I'm so sorry –she whispered, after making sure Snape was not looking-. That has to be terrible.

-It is. Mother and I have only been allowed to visit him once, and I don't wish that to anyone. Not even Potter.

Lola quickly got the feeling that Draco needed someone neutral to talk so he could breathe a little bit. The pressure he got from the Slytherins was suffocating him even more than the disregard he received from the Gryffindors. She felt there was something he would never tell her, and she did not push it. It wasn't as if she expected them to develop a friendship bond. Draco, however, started enjoying his brief and succinct conversations with Lola. She never really asked anything, and he could just let out the right amount of information without being pressed to say anything else. She was his main relief in those days.

Severus, for his part, started watching them closely. He could not really put his finger on whatever it was that made him nervous about their link, but he knew it was not leading to anything good. In one particular occasion when Draco seemed to be paying more attention to whatever Lola was saying than to his cauldron, Severus snapped.

-Mister Malfoy, since you seem incapable to shut up in presence of Miss Laroche –some giggles could be heard at this point-, maybe you could pair up with Miss Granger.

Draco puffed at Severus' comment and Lola frowned at him, but she only received a very scornful look from him.

* * *

That Friday night, Lola worked in silence, stirring potions and adding ingredients under Severus' supervision. It took him an incredible effort to finally break the silence.

-It looks like you and Draco are getting closer.

-If by closer you mean "not-attacking-each-other", yes –Lola didn't look up from the cauldron.

-It might not affect your work but it does affect his.

-He seemed perfectly concentrated to me.

-It's a pity then that you're not his teacher –Severus crossed his arms on his chest.

-If you don't want your precious Slytherin mingling with me you could say so straightforward –she pointed at his desk-. Pass me the beetles' eyes, please.

Severus passed her the ingredient she asked for and counted with her how many eyes she dropped in the potion. In only a couple sessions she had acquired the ability to control everything she needed to, which was very surprising for Snape. Lola stirred the potion clockwise, counting the times she did, and then let it rest for a little while, so it would settle down.

-It's finished. Once it's cooled down we can bottle it.

-Very good, Lola. I must say, I'm actually impressed at how fast you've picked up the rhythm of work.

-My mom loves cooking and she always made me help her in the kitchen.

-Well, it's not exactly the same, but it does ring a bell to it –Severus smiled.

Lola did not smile at him. Instead, she took her working gloves off and left them on the desk. Some strands of hair had fallen from her high bun and she started fixing them, holding the hair clips in between her lips. Snape took advantage of her momentary inability to speak to explain his reaction in Potions class.

-It's not that I don't want you mingling with him. I don't want him mingling with you.

-He actually seems a much better person than I thought –Lola replied, once her bun was stable again.

-Oh, don't get me wrong. Draco has a better heart than he's supposed to. He's just not very fond of it.

-Why does it bother you, then?

-Lola, there are some things I cannot explain to you –he shook his head-, and I certainly hope he won't tell you either.

Lola then remembered how Harry had been suspicious of Malfoy for the past weeks, spying on him and observing during meals. He did seem much sadder and quieter than he had ever been. Not that Lola had known him before, but he did actually sound very different in the stories her friends had told her about him. She looked at Severus with a worried expression in her face:

-He's not in danger, is he?

-As I said, I cannot reveal what's going on, please, don't ask any further. Just promise me you won't get emotionally involved with him.

-Emotionally involved? –Lola stared at him, perplexed- You really think there is something going on between us?

-Is it such a foolish suggestion? –Snape grinned to himself.

-Well, obviously. You might know a lot about potions but you don't know much about teenagers.

-Fortunately –Severus sighed, while smelling the potion-. I think we can start bottling it now.

After another half an hour of silent working, Severus felt the urge to say something. Whatever. Create idle talk. It occurred to him that he had always been the one who was more comfortable in a silent ambience than having a conversation, but it was different in Lola's company.

-Did you find what you were looking for, at Hogsmeade?

-Actually Hermione found it. Thank God I went with her. She's a sweetie.

Severus snorted at the mention of Miss Granger being qualified as a "sweetie". To him, she was one of the most insupportable students he had ever had, however brilliant. Only Potter was worse than her, and the only reason for that was the fact that at least Hermione could answer his questions appropriately.

-I don't know why you hate her so much.

-Because she's an insufferable know-it-all.

-We have the same level in your class, sir.

-Yes, but fortunately you don't feel the necessity to raise your right hand every three seconds. Had I been more illiterate I would have mistaken her for a Nazi.

Lola laughed and laughed at his comment, trying her best not to drop the flask she was holding in her left hand. Severus' air of disdain turned to a smile without even noticing. Indeed, she had one of the most beautiful laughs he had ever heard. In fact, it sounded quite familiar...

* * *

That night, while everyone else was sleeping, Draco and Severus paced the corridors whispering to each other. Draco's pale face showed his fear at whatever situation they were discussing. He shook his head at the man's suggestion.

-I have to do it myself, you know that.

-Then you need to stay focused, Draco. It's not a good time for emotional links.

-What are you talking about?

-I've seen the way you look at her. Laroche –Severus put a hand on Draco's shoudler-. You need to push her away.

-But I... –Draco was cut off mid sentence by Snape.

-I know. You really want to get her involved in all that is yet to come? –Draco looked down at his feet- It hurts to be alone, but we need to carry on.

Fighting the urge to break down in tears, Draco nodded, his white-blond hair falling on his eyes. Once the knot in his throat had loosened up a bit, he muttered, more to himself than Severus:

-She's been the only pure thing in my life lately.

-Our life, dear Draco –Snape slid an arm on the boy's shoulders- is not meant to be pure.


	8. The Ball

CHAPTER 8

-Man, why do I always get nervous with this thing?

Ron kept pulling his collar, anxious. Harry looked at him sideways and answered:

-Relax, you look fine.

Actually, they were both wearing muggle tuxedos and did look fine. Not that Harry was an expert in fashion, but the looks and smiles they were getting from the girls who passed by where enough. He heard a loud crack and turned to Ron. The redhead was cracking his knuckles with strength.

-That's exactly the type of formal behaviour you're supposed to display in Balls.

Ron snorted at Harry's comment and checked the time. His left foot started tapping the floor and, before Harry had the opportunity to tell him to stop, Hermione yelled from upstairs:

-We're coming, sorry!

When they turned around to see the girls descend the stairs, both their jaws dropped in awe. They were already used to the transformation Hermione went through at every year's Ball, but what they didn't know is that Hermione had spent two whole hours doing Lola's hairdo and make up. In fact, they were not the only ones to stare at Lola. Some people had been waiting for their respective dates at the end of the stairs and it was hard for them to recognize the class' fatty.

-I know we're late, keep it to yourselves –Hermione said before they could open their mouths.

-It's uh... It's okay –Ron mumbled.

Harry looked at his friend with a very obvious "ha-ha-fuck-you" expression that none of the girls understood. He then walked up to Lola and after telling her how amazing she looked, he offered his arm for her to take. Half blushing, she let him drag her into the dancing room, where all the people they found on their way stopped dancing to stare at them. There had been rumors going all around about Harry Potter, the Chosen One, taking Lola to the Ball, but not many people had believed them.

-I'm sorry, you probably weren't expecting so much unwanted attention –Lola whispered, embarrassed.

-Are you kidding? I'm having a great time already –Harry smiled at her reassuringly.

On their part, Hermione had been waiting for Ron to offer her his arm but he had been to busy watching Harry drag Lola away. Hermione cleared her throat and then he snapped:

-Yeah, sorry.

-You look really handsome, Ron –she commented, kindly.

-Thanks, you... –he tried to see where Lola and Harry were going and did not even look at Hermione- You too.

* * *

From a corner, Draco observed the couples dance. He was feeling especially gloomy that evening, and really left Pansy on her own, excusing himself in a rather harsh way. So many thoughts were accumulated in his brain he felt his head was going to explode sooner than later. The saddest part was, he almost hoped for his head to pop right there. At least this way he would not have to think about anything else anymore. Thinking hurt. Not that he was stupid, but having so much inside of him, without any confident, anyone to relief him from all of his sufferings... And the only person who had seemed to become something more or less similar to a savior, he had to drive away. "It shouldn't be too hard", he thought. Lola did seem, after all, very emotional. Lost in his stream of consciousness, his eyes suddenly tripped over someone in particular. He was not surprised to see Potter had a date, but the girl looked strangely familiar, though he couldn't put his finger on it. When Potter swung, Draco saw her big, happy smile and almost broke the glass he was holding in his hand. That bastard had not only gotten to take her to the Ball, but he had also managed to make her look awesome. Paralyzed in his own awe, he scanned Lola. He knew she had spent hours working on her hair and make up, she did look, indeed, very delicious. Draco drank the rest of his drink in one big gulp and decided to do the easiest thing to do.

* * *

-Wow, this is great –Lola smiled at Harry while he made her spin smoothly-. You're a great dancer!

-I try my best –Harry shrugged-. McGonagall did teach us how to dance in 4th grade and the experience was pretty horrible.

-Oh, my God, you had to dance with her? –Lola giggled.

-Uh, no... –Harry grinned widely- Actually it was Ron who had to dance with her.

They both laughed at the mental image of Ron dancing with Professor McGonagall. Lola was actually having much more fun than she had expected. The only part that had her worried was how nice Harry seemed to be with her. She turned pink at the idea, but she had to ask:

-Harry, uhm... I was wondering...

-Yeah?

-Why did you choose to take me to the Ball? You could have taken Hermione.

-Uh... Well, it's a little complicated...

-I mean, I'm really having a lot of fun and I do like you... As a friend.

Harry laughed and made her spin on her heels again. After shaking his head he explained that he did not really feel anything else towards her besides friendship. Lola sighed, in relief, glad to not have to reject him. The evening had just gotten even better, for the tiny bit of anxiety she had in her mind had just disappeared. Suddenly, someone harshly pushed Harry, making them both lose their balance.

-Malfoy, what the heck? –Harry made sure Lola didn't fall over.

-It's not my fault you don't watch your step, Potter.

Lola looked at Draco. He was wearing his best clothes and looked stunningly attractive, even though his face was paler than ever and the marks under his eyes were considerably darker than the last time she had seen him. He returned the stare, without any visible emotion in his eyes.

-Draco, are you alright? –she asked him.

-Am I alright? –he scowled- Frankly, I'd be better if you weren't blocking the whole room, sweetheart.

-What the fuck has gotten into you?! –Lola's eyes were now teary.

Everyone around them had turned their heads to see what was happening. Draco and Harry fighting was always something worth seeing.

-Will you stop talking to me?! –Draco's voice could now be heard in the whole Ball room- Do you think you can address me just because you put some sloppy make up on your face? Sugar, it doesn't matter what you're wearing; you're still a fat slob.

Before anyone else had the time to react, a ginger blur crossed the room and threw itself on top of Malfoy. In five seconds, Ron had been held back by Harry and Lola and Malfoy was back on his feet, with a busted lip dripping blood on his snow white shirt.

-God, you must be desperate for a fuck, Weasley! –he spat, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

-Let me go! –Ron yelled, as he struggled with all of his forces against his friends.

Lola positioned herself between Draco and Ron and forced Ron to step back, with her hands on his chest, murmuring soothing words at him. Draco watched their contact and felt a shooting pain trough his own chest. The _cruciatus _curse seemed a joke to him when Lola turned around to glare at him. Her almond shaped eyes, which had been tastefully delineated with black kohl thrust in his own silver grey. The look of pure sadness on her face, he would never forget. As if he had betrayed the most pure and innocent secret they shared.

-Aren't you even gonna slap me? –he hissed.

-No.

Draco was sure that would be the last word he would ever hear from her lips. As Harry and Lola dragged Ron away from him and everyone went more or less back to whatever they had been doing before the incident, Draco raised his gaze. Upstairs, leaning on the railing, Snape observed the scene with his scrutinizing black eyes. He nodded at the boy, knowing he had hardly ever felt as sorry for someone as he was feeling for Draco in that moment.

* * *

-The bastard deserved it! –Ron threw his hands in the air- I don't even know why you held me back!

-Because it was enough, alright? –Harry sentenced, trying to calm his friend down.

-I could have smashed his fucking head into the ground!

-Ron, would you please calm down?! –Hermione yelled- It's not the first time Draco Malfoy insults one of us, is it?

Lola was nowhere to be seen. She had helped drag Ron outside of the room and disappeared immediately after. Both Harry and Hermione were too scared Ron would attack Malfoy again if they went looking for her.

-You don't understand! I can't stand it when he talks shit about her!

Suddenly, Hermione had an epiphany and realized what was going on. She had spent hours doing her hair, making it smooth and soft, imagining the look on Ron's face when she would descend the stairs in her new beautiful dress. And the son of a bitch hadn't even looked at her during the whole evening.

-Why didn't you ask HER to be your partner, then? –she spat, furious at Ron all of a sudden.

-Because the idiot was too embarrassed to be seen in public with her, that's why! –Harry interfered.

Ron's glare went from Hermione to Harry, but he quickly looked at his side when a somewhat harsh movement caught his eye. Lola was standing there, with a pack of ice in her hands and eye-liner dirty tears rolling down her cheeks. Hermione bit her lip while Harry averted his eyes. They couldn't have chosen a worse possible moment. Ron took one step towards Lola, spreading his hand.

-Lola... –he muttered.

Lola did reach for his hand, but to hand him the pack of ice she had been holding. Without looking him in the eye, she whispered something about his knuckles and then left as quickly as her new shoes let her. After watching her walk away, Ron had a look at his right hand. His knuckles were bloody, probably from colliding with Malfoy's teeth. He hadn't even noticed. Pressing the ice pack against his wounds, he leaned back against the wall behind him, with a deep sigh. Harry said nothing. Hermione made no comment either, but she did dedicate him a very dirty look before running after Lola. Both guys followed her with their glances until she disappeared down a corridor. Ron's stare caught Harry's and then he mumbled:

-If you tell me again how stupid I am, I'm gonna hit you.

Harry sighed. Ron and his stupid performance had ruined a perfectly nice evening. They had made a scene in front of everyone; Lola was devastated and Hermione was very pissed off. He lifted up the ice pack Ron was pressing against his knuckles to have a look at the wound.

-Come on, mate, I'll take you to Miss Pomfrey.


	9. Back to the old habits

CHAPTER 9

It had been months since she had cut herself for the last time. After moving to Hogwarts, finding new friends and increasing her self esteem a little bit, Lola did not feel the urge to sneak into the bathroom at night anymore. The scars that once roamed her forearms with their bright red shades were now fading into a soft pink. The lightest ones weren't even visible from a distance. That night, though, the fading lines were traced again, with more strength that she had probably used the first time. The scissors she was using were not sharp enough, and the cuts were dirty and harsh, instead of clean slices. She did not mind, though. Not like she gave a fuck anymore about her appearance.

A knock on the door startled her. It was locked, but she anxiously cleaned the wounds as quickly as she could. She could hear Hermione calling her name from outside.

-Just give me a minute, please –she begged her.

This minute went by fast, as Lola bandaged her forearms carefully. Once, twice, even three times. Once the blood stopped filtering through the fabric, she rolled her sleeves down and washed the sink and the scissors, which were thrown back into the drawer. She splashed some water on her face before opening the door. Hermione quickly walked in, and locked the door. Lola looked at her, confused.

-I heard Parvati outside –she explained.

Parvati by herself wasn't that much of a problem, really. But usually, after Parvati was Lavender. And if there was someone none of the girls felt like talking to in that moment, that was Lavender. Lola crossed her arms and leaned against the sink. Hermione sat on the WC and held her head between her hands, exhausted. None of them asked the other if they were alright. It was pretty obvious they were not.

-What now? –Lola murmured.

-What do you mean? –Hermione looked up at her, from between her fingers.

-I'll understand if you can't talk to me anymore.

Hermione shook her head and laughed, although it sounded as if she had sobbed. Slowly, she took her shoes off, and threw them across the bathroom. Without any previous sign, she broke down in tears. Lola watched her, hesitatingly, but ended up kneeling down in front of her. Without a word, she ripped off some toilet paper and gave it to Hermione. Five minutes later, Hermione's weeping was reduced to simple sniffing, her nose red as a tomato.

-I really thought Ron wanted to take me to the Ball –she half-moaned.

Lola didn't answer, and just rested her head against Hermione's knee. The whole situation was confusing to her: did Ron like her? And if so, why had he taken Hermione to the Ball? Why was she so repulsive? Also, she couldn't understand how he could prefer her to Hermione.

-You know, all my life, I've been convinced we'd end up together.

Hermione ripped off more toilet paper and blew her nose in it, noisily. Lola rubbed her leg, comfortingly. She really felt bad for Hermione, as if it was her fault that she was in that state. Probably it was, though.

-Hermione, I don't really like Ron. You know that, right?

Hermione looked down at her, while tucking a chestnut coloured curl behind her ear. Lola sounded very honest, but she still had her doubts.

-You don't?

-No! I mean, only as a friend –Lola nodded-. I was worried because I thought Harry liked me. And everything he did was spare his friend the embarrassment of being seen with me...

That was the moment when Hermione realized how devastated her friend was. She never really had tough self esteem problems, but everyone was aware of Lola's insecurities. She had felt beautiful for the first time in her life, probably. And everything had just turned to hell in a few minutes. All because of stupid Malfoy. Suddenly, the hate she had always felt towards the Slytherin intensified. Lola did look great, not in vain had she spent hours working on her hair and make up. And that fucking idiot had to go and ruin her perfect evening.

After some more reciprocal comforting, both girls decided to go to bed. The second they opened the bathroom door, Lavender jumped from her bed.

-Oh, my God, I saw what happened with Malfoy, Lola! –she whined, in her disgustingly fake sweet voice- I felt so sorry for you!

-Lavender, you can stick your sorrow wherever it fits –Lola spat at her.

-Yeah, and judging by all the rumors about you –Hermione glared- it fits in many places.

After that, not Lavender nor Parvati addressed them ever again. Which was actually a blessing from the gods.

* * *

Draco spent the night with the owls, on top of the tower. He almost froze, since he was only wearing his fine white shirt, but he couldn't care less. He had cried for hours. For himself, for Lola, for his parents... For everyone. Not even knowing how, he had found himself in a coil of madness that engulfed him. The mission he had to accomplish was eating him slow, painfully. He never really liked Hogwarts. Nor Dumbledore. Being raised by his parents, his father always taught him how to hate and despise everything that was now surrounding him. Luxury, power and ambition was everything that he knew. But now, oh, how he wished he could have been just a simple muggleborn, without any more obligations than the ones normal sixteen year olds had. Instead, the whole responsibility of keeping his family alive weighted on his shoulders as if it was the world. He knew what would happen if he changed sides, no matter how much he wanted to. He would be the first one to die, which didn't really sound so bad, after all. But he couldn't stand the thought of leaving his parents in HIS hands. It was unquestionable, he had to do it. By the end of the semester, Dumbledore would be dead. And the world would have no decent opponent to Lord Voldemort. Draco was aware a war was coming, he could see the dark clouds in the horizon, waiting for him, whispering. And he would be the one to eliminate the only wizard who had been stopping Voldemort from spreading his reign of terror all over the Earth. Ever since he had been chosen to accomplish this task, he had been conscious of what would happen after and he did not want to see it. Now the only thing that was left for him to hope for was a quick death in the middle of the battle, for if he was the one to finish his own life, his parents would suffer the consequences.

As the sun begun rising, a few beams of light entered the giant owl cage. Draco's big dark owl woke up and, recognizing his master, decided to go say hello. He watched the magnificent bird fly towards him and land on his stretched left arm. With the tip of his slender fingers, he caressed the brownish feathers, absently. The blood that had dripped from his busted lip down to his chin and neck felt now sticky, and he decided it was time to get up and ready for what was yet to come. Only for a second he did think of Lola. She was definitely much better off without him around. Perhaps she could find salvation, now that she had such important friends in the crusade against Voldemort. As he got up, dusting himself off, he admitted to himself that Severus had been right all along: it was much easier to carry on when everything else was lost.

* * *

That morning, Hermione and Lola sat the farthest away from the boys that was possible. Harry and Ron watched them, but made no effort to try and convince them to sit with them; they knew they would be too pissed off to talk to right then. And Lola, they weren't sure; but if there was something they feared was a fuming Hermione. Instead, they sat next to Neville and Luna, who, despite of being a Ravenclaw, usually sat by Neville during meals. Both of them avoided bringing up anything about the night before. They weren't really sure about what had happened, but it was pretty obvious that the girls were incredibly pissed off. Some Slytherins who passed by laughed at Lola. Unlike other times when the same had happened, she did not look down. Her eyes were focused on nothing in particular, in front of her.

Severus watched her in silence, from the teachers' table. He felt awful for forcing Draco to do something so horrid to her, but it was, indeed, the best that could have happened. He knew Draco had very little chances to end up alive, although he was willing to do everything that was in his hands to make sure he survived. Lola was something he hadn't planned. Draco had to stay focused and do his part so Severus' plan would work. It was desperate enough without Draco hesitating. With Lola out of his way, Draco would follow the path Severus had traced for him. Nonetheless, it was actually heartbreaking to see her livid eyes stare at nothing.


	10. What's said in the dungeons

CHAPTER 10

Lola scrubbed with anger the bottom of the cauldron. The last potion had boiled for too long and half of it was now stuck there. Severus was late. Not that she minded. Some time for herself to work in silence was exactly what she needed. When he walked in the dungeons, he found her sticking her arms into the cauldron and groaning obscenities.

-You are aware you're a witch, aren't you Lola?

-The cleaning spell wasn't enough and I thought the muggle way would work better.

-Let me try, then.

He softly forced her to withdraw from the cauldron and easily conjured a spell that left the cauldron as good as new. She snapped her tongue at him, but his raised eyebrow made her laugh. It wasn't laughter like the one she used to have, but it was, indeed, a beginning. Shaking her head, she began preparing the potion again, since the bit that was left of the first one could not be trusted to be as good as it should have been. That meant she would have to work double that night, which she actually found comforting. Everything that got her away for a while from her classmates was very welcome. The only thing she regretted was leaving Hermione alone that night, but she figured out even her friend needed some time alone every once in a while. Her trail of thoughts was interrupted by Severus clearing his throat.

-I've noticed you haven't been as focused lately.

-I know –she avoided his eyes-. I'm not going through a good time right now.

-I... I saw what happened in the Ball.

-Yeah, you and the whole school –she said, a hint of anger in her voice betraying her passive face-. I guess you were right about Malfoy.

Severus smiled to himself at the mention of Malfoy, not Draco. That was good. Lola needed to stay close to their friends and nothing else. After ten minutes, he talked again.

-I'm sorry about that.

-It's not like it was your fault.

-I know, but I guess you had been expecting to have a great evening.

-Not really –she shook her head and some black strands of hair got loose and fell around her face-. I was actually pretty scared.

-Having Potter as a partner, I can't say I'm surprised –Severus said lowly.

Lola laughed at his comment as he made a "oops-I-didn't-mean-that" face. She told him that they had gone together just as friends. Her face saddened right after finishing the sentence, and he gave her a questioning look. Lola wondered if it would be okay for her to tell Snape everything that was bothering her. Reading her thoughts, Snape assured her:

-What's said in the dungeons stays in the dungeons.

With a cheerless smile, she told him everything that had happened with Malfoy at the dance. How betrayed she felt after he told her those horrible things and also how surprised she was at Ron's reaction.

-So it turned out that Ron had wanted to take me to the Ball, but ended up taking Hermione because he didn't want people to see us together.

-You're always together –Severus frowned.

-Yeah, but not as a couple –Lola raised her eyebrows at him.

-I still don't get it.

-Oh, come on, don't make me say it, Severus! –she threw her hands in the air.

-Say what?

Lola turned around, embarrassed, and started chopping some ingredients on the table, without answering his question. Severus knew he had crossed a line and tried to apologize.

-I'm sorry if I offended you, Lola. I'm just not sure what you meant.

-I meant no one wants to be with me, that's what I meant. Because I'm fat and gross and no guy would ever want to date me.

Severus opened his mouth to protest, but Lola whimpered. Her left thumb presented a pretty deep cut. She immediately brought it to her lips and suctioned on the wound, with tears in her eyes. Severus dropped the ingredients he had in his arms on the desk and quickly reached for his wand, motioning for her to spread her hand. Once she did, he held it steady and murmured some spell she had never heard before. She was actually surprised his hands were warm. All those times she had admired them in silence, while working next to him, she had imagined them to be cold. She watched the cut close and leave a scar that fainted quickly until the skin looked perfect like before. Once the cut was completely healed, his eyes traveled from her hand to her face. She seemed engrossed in observing his hand, which was still holding hers. Eventually, she looked up at him and one fraction of second after their eyes met, she moved her hand away. After muttering a "thank you" she went back to work, praying for her face not to turn red. Severus respected her need of silence for at least one hour, but he finally had to say the sentence that had been flashing in his mind during all that time.

-If I ever had a reason to believe Weasley is a moron, that's now.

Lola dedicated him a grateful look, but he had his back to her, and worked on the cauldron ceremoniously.

* * *

When Lola had finally finished her work in the dungeons, it was almost midnight. She stepped into the Gryffindor common room, convinced no one would be there; but when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye, she gasped.

-Sorry, it's just me! –she recognized Ron's voice in the darkness.

-You scared me. It's almost midnight, what are you doing here?

-I needed to talk to you.

-Well, not now. I'm exhausted.

-Lola, please –he begged her-. I feel awful about what happened.

-I can't really say I feel sorry for you, Ron –she hissed.

-Look, I know I behaved like an idiot, but...

-You know what, Ron, I don't even care.

Lola tried to walk up to her bedroom, but he grabbed her arm to stop her. The look in her eyes made him release her at once, but she stayed to hear his explanation.

-I'm really, really sorry –he said-, Harry was right about me, I'm a hypocrite.

-Why is that?

-Because I like you, okay? And I chickened out just because of whatever people would say.

-Well, don't worry about that anymore, because I don't like you at all.

-What?

It took Ron some seconds to process the information. True, he had always thought about what people would say if they were together, how he would endure the constant mockery, the embarrassment. But he never ever thought about the possibility of Lola not liking him.

-I don't like you –she shook her head-. Not in that sense, at least.

-But, I thought...

-You were wrong. If I am so pissed off at you, besides of the fact that you're not enough of a man to accept what you want, is because you really hurt Hermione.

-'Mione? What about her? –Ron frowned, confused.

-I think it's better if you figure it out by yourself, Ron.

-Okay, I'll try to talk to her tomorrow morning –he nodded.

-Good. Goodnight, Ron.

With those last words, she went up to her bedroom, where the other three girls were already sleeping.

* * *

The next morning, Ron sat by Hermione during breakfast. Her look of angst would have been enough to light a match on fire, but he tried to apologize anyway. Lola left them alone, and sat by Harry, not even saying hello. Harry tried to start some small talk with her, but it didn't really work. Finally, he sighed and said:

-Look, I'm sorry about what happened, okay? I was only trying to help.

-I know you were.

-And if it means anything, I had a lot of fun with you at the Ball.

-Actually, I did too.

Harry patted her on the back, amicably, and she smiled at his paternalism. In five minutes, they were talking as if nothing had happened, and Harry finally confessed to her that he had a crush on Ginny. Lola grinned at his comment and ruffled his hair, teasingly. Right then, the pumpkin juice jar that was in front of them exploded, which caused everyone to look towards them. Not knowing what had happened, Harry and Lola started drying up the table and plates, which were now flooded with juice. From the teachers' table, Snape fulminated with his furious glare a scowling Draco.


	11. Thank you, mudblood

CHAPTER 11

It did not work, with Ron and Hermione. She was not willing to let him talk, nor to explain her feelings and in the end, he gave up. This put both Harry and Lola in a pretty awkward situation. Ron could not understand why Hermione was so bitter to him, if it was Lola who should have been the angriest. Harry could imagine the reason, but he was discreet enough not to say anything. Of course, Lola did not tell Ron anything, and even if Hermione had not openly confessed to her that she liked Ron, it was pretty obvious. She did not bring up the subject, though, afraid Hermione would react badly. Ron and Lola were technically on speaking terms again, but they did not really mingle. He was too embarrassed, now that she knew he felt something for her, and Lola was uncomfortable in his presence. She had received a pretty hard blow to her self-esteem, and even though Hermione kept assuring her that she was much thinner and that she looked great, she kept sneaking into the bathroom every few nights. By now, her forearms were completely crisscrossed again, as they had been long ago. Lola could not really explain why she did it. She thought about it often. She knew there were a lot of teenagers who did the same, but she never really met anyone willing to talk about the subject. The only thing Lola knew was that it felt better than nothing. And lately, there wasn't much left for her to feel. Hermione noticed she was becoming more and more isolated each day, but could not really figure out a way to reach her. She had her own problems, anyway. Hermione's mood had been horrible since the Ball, very few people were speaking to her. Not that it bothered her, though. She also had become much more silent.

Harry had also started acting strange, he kept talking about some mission Dumbledore had for him. He was much more reserved than he used to, and the fact Ron begun spending a lot of time alone was the detonating factor that led him to start dating Lavender, which both Lola and Hermione considered a very low blow. The idiot kept calling him pet names in front of everyone else, and even if Hermione and him didn't talk anymore, she kept giving her the stink eye whenever she found herself in a ten feet ratio of Ron. The girls' bedroom was now a silent death camp, any little comment could set off a mortal bomb. Thankfully, Parvati had enough common sense to keep her friend calm. Nobody wanted to imagine what a pissed off Hermione Granger was able to do with a wand in her hand.

-It's not really that he's dating someone. It's the fact that it's her –she explained to Lola once, after a couple bitter comments from Lavender.

-I guess he's just doing it for revenge –Lola shrugged-. Not like I care, if he wants to go and snog that dirty slut.

Hermione nodded in silence. Lola understood that silence as clearly as if she had yelled.

* * *

-Draco, why won't you talk to me anymore? –Pansy begged with tears forming in her eyes.

Draco shook her arm off his, angrily. She had been chasing him around for the past week, annoying him constantly about his lack of conversation. He had to recognize, he hadn't been the smoothest when he told her that was not the use he had wanted for her mouth. Yeah, they had been hooking up since they were thirteen, but that did not give her the right to claim him as hers. He never ever told her any sweet words, never said he loved her. And even if he was partially sorry for her, he also couldn't help but to despise the doggish affection the girl professed towards him. Especially in moments like this.

-I told you to leave me alone, Pansy, what else do you want me to say?

-I would like an explanation for your behaviour –she sobbed.

-Explanation?! –he seemed fairly indignant.

Right in the moment they walked into the dungeons, she cried:

-For treating me like this!

Everyone was already sitting down, waiting for Professor Snape. Draco felt the several pairs of eyes focus on him and that annoying little creature that was dangling from his arm. He ached to shake her off him.

-I'm sick of you, okay? Done, through –he whispered at her-. I don't wanna fuck you anymore, Pansy, deal with it.

-Who is she?! –she demanded, clinging with even more force from his arm.

-Get the fuck off me, you skank!

With one very harsh motion, he let himself free from her grip and quickly walked towards his desk. Lola was not there, of course. She hadn't been pairing up with him anymore since the Ball. He was kind of thankful for that, he did not want to spend any more uncomfortable classes next to her, waiting for someone to say something.

-Mister Malfoy, your politeness towards young women becomes more and more impressive every day.

Snape's low voice echoed in the classroom. Draco did not look up from his book. He felt his stare on him, but did not dare say anything back. Snape's hypocrisy was almost too much to bear, since he had been the one who forced Draco to hurt Lola in such a horrible way. Pansy kept crying, standing up at the beginning of the classroom. Snape had a look at her, without any apparent pity in his eyes and told her she could go to the bathroom and come back whenever she was ready. Everyone seemed fairly surprised at his generosity, mostly Pansy, who even stopped crying for a second to mutter a "thank you". Lola watched Snape as he arranged some things on his desk, with his back towards them. In a sudden flashback, she remembered the touch of his hand against her own, how nice and warm it had felt, even though his fingers were rough and calloused, due to so many years of potion brewing. Digressing, her thoughts showed her a Severus without his cloak, only with his black pants and shirt. His sleeves were rolled up. She remembered the Dark Mark, and how scared she had been at the sight of it. How did he end up a Death Eater? She never dared to ask, convinced as she was that he would never tell her. Without realizing, her eyes started running up and down his body: from his longish jet black hair to his thinly framed legs. Severus moved like a spider, with delicate but dangerous movements, sometimes too quick for her eyes to follow. A jab in her side startled her. Hermione was giving her the weirdest of looks. Lola muttered, while trying not to turn pink:

-Sorry, I was just spaced out.

The class begun. Lola had no partner, since Pansy was missing, and she had to work on her own until the sniffing girl finally knocked on the door to ask for permission to walk in. Severus plainly nodded at her, not paying much attention, and motioned for her to sit with Lola. Pansy made a face, but said nothing. She did not want to test her Potions Master that day. Lola, who was actually feeling pretty bad for her, explained in a very low whisper the instructions she had been following and what they were expected to produce by the end of the class. Pansy nodded in silence at everything she said, but Lola could feel she was lost in her own thoughts. When the class finished, Draco quickly got up to leave and Pansy mimicked him, but she sat back down again when he gave her the dirtiest of looks. Immediately, she burst out crying again. Lola shifted in her seat, uncomfortable. What was she supposed to do? Pansy had been one of the dozens of girls who kept laughing at her whenever they walked by. It was kind of funny, that Pansy considered herself much better than Lola and still, she had been treated the same way by Draco. The resentment Lola felt against the blond overcame her and she couldn't help but placing a hand on Pansy's wobbly shoulder. She had expected her to shake it off, but nothing happened. Once Pansy seemed to calm down a little bit, Lola tried to talk to her:

-Come on, he's not even worth it.

-What the hell do you know?! –Pansy snapped, wiping her face with her sleeve.

Lola shut up, but did not get up to leave yet. She was not exactly sure what she should do, but fortunately, Snape approached them and leaned on the desk.

-Lola, maybe you should take Miss Parkinson to the nursery. Tell Madam Pomfrey I said to give her a bit of my calming potion.

He spoke softly, and Lola forgot about Pansy for a second, staring into his big, dark eyes while nodding. Hermione, who was waiting for Lola to follow her outside the class, heard and saw the brief conversation between them and her jaw dropped. Luckily, she closed her mouth quickly enough for no one to see. Now, she finally knew why Lola was not interested in Ron at all.

-You wanna go to the bathroom first? –Lola asked Pansy quietly.

Pansy just nodded, while sniffing. Her nose already looked like Rudolph's, and her eyes were so red the blue in them stood out, making her look a little bit insane. Lola walked next to her, silently. She did not want to upset her anymore. From the corner of her eye, she started evaluating Pansy, just like she did with every other girl she was close to. Pansy was not remarkably beautiful, but she was, from an objective point of view, pretty attractive. "Well, obviously", Lola though, "Not like Draco would have been with her if she was fat and ugly". The girl did have an enviable figure.

-What are you looking at?! –she snapped at Lola.

-I'm sorry –she flushed-. But I can't help to think you could do much better than this.

Pansy stopped walking and looked at her. She tilted her head to the side before she started walking again. Once in the bathroom, she washed her face thoroughly and blew her nose. After waiting for a couple minutes, she looked much better than before.

-What do you mean? –she finally asked Lola.

-I mean that you don't need him –Lola shrugged-. And all of his shit.

-You don't know what you're talking about –Pansy shook her head-. He's the best guy I've ever met.

-Why is that? –Lola held the bathroom door open for Pansy to walk out. She followed.

-It's just... He's so amazing, you know? So smart and cult. His manners are exquisite, and he comes from one of the best families... –she stopped- Wait a minute, what the hell am I saying? Not like a mudblood like you could understand what I mean.

By then, they were already in front of the nursery's door. Lola knocked and they walked in. She talked to Madam Pomfrey, who had a look at Pansy's face and immediately nodded. While the woman went to look for the potion, Lola whispered what she had been thinking all along.

-I might be a mudblood, but I know what feeling inferior is like. I don't really like you, Pansy, you know that. I don't think you're any better than me, if anything, you're skinnier, not a better person. But still, I don't think you need to put up with Draco's shit.

Pansy looked at her with wide eyes. She was not able to say anything to her until she drank the flask Madam Pomfrey was handing her. Lola turned around to leave, and right before she closed the door behind her, she heard Pansy call her hesitatingly:

-Mudblood?

-Yeah? –she stuck her head inside the room again.

-Thank you.

Lola nodded at her, without a smile, and left the nursery closing the door softly.


	12. Secrets revealed

CHAPTER 12

When she walked into the Great Hall, Hermione motioned for her to sit down next to her. Lola thought that was funny, since they had been sitting together for months now, but the second she did, she realize Hermione looked a little anxious. She served herself a glass of pumpkin juice before asking her if she was alright.

-Yeah, I'm fine –she said-. Sooo...

-So what?

-What is going on, Lola? –Hermione leaned towards her and whispered in her ear- With Snape, I mean.

Lola almost choked on her juice, but somehow managed to not spill it on herself. Putting down the glass, she turned to look at Hermione, just as if she had gone nuts.

-I saw what happened in class.

-Nothing happened in class –Lola shook her head.

-So, did something happen OUT of class? –Hermione was smirking by now.

-No! –Lola squeaked. Some people gave her annoyed looks- Nothing! Why the hell would you think that?

-Euh... Let's see: you're his favourite student, you spend all Friday evenings alone with him in the dungeons and he's stopped calling you by your last name.

-What?

-He called you Lola, I heard it! –Hermione said as lowly as she could.

-So what? We call each other by our names, it's no big deal.

-Then why are you blushing? –Hermione laughed quietly at Lola's indignation.

Lola's silence proved whatever Hermione had been waiting to know. After a couple pokes in the ribs, Lola had to admit to her friend that she was feeling something for their teacher.

-Oh, my God, Lola, how can you? –Hermione stuck her nose up.

It was not the first time ever she had heard someone say that Snape was attractive, but she usually paid no attention to slutty Slytherins who had a weird fetish for long black cloaks. She had a quick look at the man, who was quietly conversing with McGonagall, and evaluated him as fast as she could. Not that she had ever done that before, but Hermione surprisingly understood what a young girl could see of attractive in him. Besides the fact he was a teacher (she did not have any specific fantasies on that matter, but she was aware most of her classmates did), he was not THAT bad looking. Objectively speaking, of course.

-Look, I know I must sound really stupid, okay? But it's just... You don't know how nice he can actually be –Lola excused herself-. He's actually kinda warm.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and smirked, which made Lola realize she was already talking as if she was smitten with him. Lola sighed and rolled her eyes.

-Look at me, talking like Pansy.

-Oh, yeah, what happened with Pansy? –Hermione remembered at once.

-She was just hysterical because of Draco.

-Pff... Fucking Malfoy.

-Yeah. You should have heard her. Talking about how special the bastard is. As if.

Hermione nodded, and out of reflex, she turned her head to take a look at the Slytherins table. Lola did the same, without actually thinking, and her eyes wandered all over the table until they found Draco. Surrounded as he was by his friends, she had expected him to have his usual egocentric smirk on, but instead, his stare was lost in front of him. He kept playing with a spoon, making it spin between his pale, slender fingers, seeming too focused on whatever he was thinking to even take a bite of the pudding in front of him. Eventually, he felt two pairs of eyes focused on him and his icy blues shot straight up, spotting the two Gryffindors in a fraction of a second. Hermione turned her head almost immediately, but Lola did not. She held his glare for some seconds before turning around. Draco's eyes were not easy to decipher, and she did not feel like giving him any other chances to hurt her feelings. Before the meal was over, her fingers had traced her forearms nervously, under the table.

* * *

In the common room, Ron and Lavender sucked on each other's faces, engrossed in their fluid exchange. Harry sat on his own, taking a quick glare at the couple every now and then, only to immediately roll his eyes. He was trying to concentrate on his DADA paper, but Ginny interrupted him to talk about the oncoming quidditch match. Lola could not hear what they were talking about, from the couch she was sitting on, but she did pick up the feeling between them both. Every time Ginny said something, Harry would stare at her with big puppy eyes. Without a word, Lola elbowed Hermione and nodded at them. Hermione took her eyes off a big brown book for a second and smiled at the image.

-About bloody time... –she muttered.

Sadly, her eyes wandered over to Lavender and Ron and her whole face grew darker by the second. Lola noticed and tried to create some small talk to get Hermione's mind away from it, but it did not work. Mostly when Ron caught Hermione staring at him. Their eyes met for a moment, before Lavender broke the contact by slurping his face all over again. Hermione clicked her tongue, in disapproval, and announced she was going to bed. Lola nodded, but decided to stay in the common room for a little while, in part because she was not feeling very tired, but also because she wanted Hermione to have a little time for herself. She had heard her friend cry softly during some nights. Not loud enough for Lavender to hear, though. She knew Hermione would never let that stupid idiot know how she actually feel, since they were both convinced that the only thing Lavender would do if she knew would be gloat in her betrayal. Lola did not cry anymore. Even though her visits to the bathroom at night were growing more and more frequent, she did not shed one single tear. Not like she had to try hard, they simply would not come out. Now, every time she looked in the mirror, she found it hard to recognize herself. Since she had joined Hogwarts, she had really changed a lot. Besides the fact that she had lost a great amount of weight (she was no longer fat, just a little bigger than the average), her hair was not as shiny; her skin tone, which had always been quite fair, had quickly faded to plain chalky. But the worse part were her eyes. More prominent now, their beautiful hazel colour was now muddled with a dark veil.

* * *

It was very late when the girls heard someone knock on their dorm's door. Parvati shot straight up, gasping. Both Lola and Hermione shared amused looks of complicity. Their classmate was, indeed, a drama queen. Hermione opened the door, to find Professor McGonagall standing there, with a very worried expression.

-Is everything alright, Professor? –she asked.

-Miss Granger, I think both you and Miss Laroche should accompany me immediately.

-What happened? –Hermione asked, nervous, while Lola threw on a jacket.

-It's Mister Weasley –McGonagall said-. Apparently, he was poisoned.

After her personal shock, Lola thanked God that McGonagall had already closed the door so lavender had not had the chance to hear her. Hermione's gasp was the loudest she's ever heard.

-Now, don't panic, you two. He's stable now. It seems Mister Potter's ability with potions ingredients saved Mister Weasley's life.

-But... –Lola elbowed Hermione to make her shut up. They both knew Harry's knowledge in potions had suddenly increased thanks to some mysterious old book he had found.

McGonagall explained how Ron had drunk the poison without realizing, on their way to the nursery. Hermione almost burst the door open before Madam Pomfrey had the time to open it. Ron laid, asleep, on one of the beds. The early dawn's light softly illuminated him, making his facial features appear much more childish than they already were. Madam Pomfrey immediately reassures them that he was alright, but Hermione did not seem to fully believe her. She sat right by his side, not caring that both Dumbledore and Snape had joined McGonagall in the nursery. Lola noticed Harry's eyes were transfixed on his friend,. She put a hand on his shoulder and he felt the tension finally abandon his muscles. He looked at Lola with teary eyes, knowing that if he tried to talk, he'd break down. With a soft shake of her head, she made it clear she did not need any explanation, which he mentally thanked. Some quick steps and a whiny voice interrupted the calm ambience in the nursery. Lavender walked straight towards Ron, but stopped dead on her tracks when she saw Hermione by his side.

-What are YOU doing here? –she spat.

Lola did not interfere, since Hermione hissed back at Lavender. Not knowing what to do, no one else said anything until a moan escaped Ron's lips:

-Her...Mione...

With a look of pure hatred, Lavender left the nursery as fast as she could. Dumbledore's eyes followed her with amusement, while Snape's lips turned to a very tight line, in disapproval. Harry and Lola exchanged complicity looks as Hermione held Ron's hand. She only took her eyes off him to see her friends grinning widely.

-Shut up –she mumbled, her cheeks turning pink.

Lola's grin grew even wider at her friend's comment, and she averted her eyes to give her a moment of privacy. She turned around, facing her teachers, and Dumbledore gave her the brightest of smiles. She couldn't help but to smile back at the old man, and Severus steady frown progressively became a face almost as kind as Lola's. Dumbledore made no comment, but he was utterly surprised to see Snape return Lola's smile.

-Professor Snape has been informing me of your excellent work, Miss Laroche –he said in his deep, friendly voice-. Perhaps you would like to develop a career as a Potions master?

-Oh, I would love that, sir –she nodded, quite enthusiastically.

-I'll see what I can do, then –he winked at her.

When she told Harry what Dumbledore had said, he made a face and wrinkled his nose.

-Why would you want to do that? –he grimaced.

-Come on, Harry, you don't understand! –she whispered- I love brewing potions. It's a different kind of magic, so powerful... Everyone can cast a quick charm in a moment, but nor everyone is able to prepare a good potion.

-It's strange that Mister Potter is unable to understand that. Especially now that his potions skills have inexplicably improved.

Harry didn't turn around to face Snape, because he was not sure he could do so without betraying his secret. Surprisingly enough, Snape made no more remarks after Lola shot him a very slight glare.

* * *

The next morning, Ron did not remember what had happened. Harry started explaining, but after a particularly desperate look from Hermione, he avoided that specific part that everyone was thinking about. Ron seemed surprised that Lavender was so pissed off, but the relief he also felt seemed pretty obvious to his friends. Some Slytherins made a fuss about what had happened, and kept asking Ron is he "was thirsty". The redhead ignored them, but Harry immediately pointed out how weird it was that Malfoy had not joined in. They all carefully turned their heads and had a look at the blond, who kept poking his food with his fork, absentmindedly. The four friends discussed the fact that someone had tried to murder Dumbledore, for the poisoned bottle had been meant to be a present for the Headmaster. Harry suspected Malfoy.

-Oh, come on, Harry, we all agree he's an idiot –Hermione cut in-. But you really think he's trying to kill Dumbledore?

-Yeah, like the bastard had any chance at all –Ron snorted.

-I don't know –Harry shook his head-. Maybe I'm wrong. What do you think, Lola?

-Huh? –Lola's eyes harshly shot open.

-You alright?

-Yeah, sorry –she muttered, while slightly blushing.

-Were you staring at Snape?! -Ron asked, scandalized.

-No! –she glared at him, but her reddish cheeks betrayed her.

-Yes, you were! –he replied- She was looking at him, wasn't she?

Hermione unwillingly gave him the answer by looking away and saying nothing. Ron gasped and Harry's jaw dropped. Lola felt her face turn completely red, seeing how her secret was now out in the open. No one said anything else for a while. Hermione kept munching on her scrambled eggs, avoiding everyone else's eyes. After a couple minutes, Lola couldn't take it anymore.

-Will anyone please say something? –she muttered.

-Alright, I'll go first –Ron made a face- Eeeew!!

Surprisingly, Lola burst out laughing at Ron's comment. Gradually, Harry and Hermione joined her, and Ron was the only serious one left.

-No, seriously now, you don't like Snape, do you? –he asked.

-Keep you voice down! –she hushed him.

-Oh, my God! That's disgusting!

-Oh, shut up, Ron! He's not even THAT old.

-He's old enough to be your father! –he suppressed a laugh.

-You know what, I'm not gonna take this type of comments from someone who used to slurp on Lavender Brown's face.

Harry and Hermione had to laugh at her remark, but Ron frowned. After shaking his head, he muttered something about crazy women and let the subject die. But all of them were now aware of what Lola was feeling for their Potions master.


	13. Back from Holidays

**CHAPTER 13**

During Christmas, Lola went home with her parents. They drilled her with questions, and insisted on the fact that she was not eating enough. Lola laughed at their comments, pretending as if she was perfectly fine. Truth was, her parents believed her. Little did they suspect about her nocturne activities. This way, she returned back to Hogwarts before her parents could realize there was something wrong with her. Once she got back to school, she realized how much she had been missing it. Not like she was happy 100 % of the time there, but now that things between Ron and Hermione were patched up, everything felt like it was back to normal. Except for the fact that, every time she would cross Draco on the stairs, or in the Great Hall, he would dedicate her the worst glares. She pretended that she didn't notice, but it was quite difficult to ignore Draco's stare. Lola cursed herself for ever trying to be nice to him. "I should have just listened to Hermione", she thought, after averting her eyes from him for the tenth time.

The first Friday after vacation, she could not wait to go down to the dungeons to work with Severus. Right before, she asked Hermione to do her a little favour.

-You want me to do your eye-liner? –her friend laughed.

-Shh!

Lola blushed. She knew it was stupid; probably the most stupid thing she had ever done. But she also remembered how beautiful she thought she looked right before the Ball, with her make up on. Hermione shook her head but rummaged around her things to look for a kohl pencil. She traced a very thin line, almost unnoticeable, just the way she knew Lola liked it.

-Anything else?

-No, I'm good, thanks.

-You should hurry up. Otherwise you'll be late –Hermione raised her eyebrows.

-Oh, shut up –Lola laughed and waved goodbye before leaving the common room.

* * *

On her way to the dungeons, she could hear some voices. They seemed to be coming from the room where she and Severus worked on Fridays. She wanted to knock on the door before going in, but it opened right before she could do so. A fuming Draco stopped dead on his tracks, few inches away from her. She looked at him, confused. He only held her stare for a second, and then he walked away, grotesquely going out of his way just to not touch her. She felt the urge to say something, insult him, but he was gone long before she came up with something decent to say.

-Sorry about that –Severus' deep voice came from inside the room-. You weren't supposed to be here until ten minutes from now.

-Yeah, sorry –she closed the door behind her-. I couldn't wait.

-So you've been studying all day and you couldn't wait to start working? –Snape sneered.

-That's the main idea, I guess –she smiled.

His lips twitched in what she already knew was the equivalent of a smile. His gaze wandered on her for a moment, just enough to realize she was wearing make up. He was aware of the fact she was not a very prototypically feminine girl, and found that little effort quite amusing. Not like she needed it, though. Lola's eyes were noticeable enough without any kohl. They were probably her most remarkable feature, he thought, as he observed her silently work on the ingredients they needed for the potions. Since he hadn't had any help during vacation, he was behind in his potions production, and now they needed to work extra hard to put up with the increasing orders from St. Mungo's. Now that he came to think about it, though, Lola's lips were actually pretty outstanding as well.

-Should we add the crow feathers all together or one at a time? –she asked.

Yeah. Her lips were definitely outstanding.

-Severus?

-Huh? –he blinked twice.

-Are you alright? –she smiled at him. Her front teeth were a little bigger than the rest, just the cute amount of bigger.

Of course, so had been Hermione's right before she reduced them magically, but it was not entirely the same. Severus nodded at Lola, one huge flashy sentence in his head: "She's just a student". Dryly, he answered her question and turned his back on her, facing one of the cauldrons he was working with. What the hell had just gotten into him?

* * *

That weekend, Lola decided not to go to Hogsmeade. Although she did not want to admit it, her work with Snape required a great amount of dedication, and her homework had become much harder since her Friday nights started being devotes to potions-making.

-I really need to finish my essay for History of Magic –she said.

-Oh, come on, Lola –Hermione begged her-. I'll help you with it later, okay?

-Thanks honey, it's alright –Lola shook her head-. You guys go and have fun, I'll be okay.

Hermione admitted her defeat and told her she would see her later. Lola watched her friends leave Hogwarts, along with everyone else, and felt something very similar to relief. Not that she minded being with them, but she also loved having some time of her own. She went to the library, and worked on her essay, away from all sounds. She actually enjoyed the fact that the loudest audible sound was her quill scraping on the parchment. That's why she thought it a b it disturbing when she raised her eyes to meet Severus'. They calibrated each other's stare for a moment, before he cleared his throat:

-I thought everyone had gone to Hogsmeade.

-Almost –she emphasized- everyone. I got a tone of work.

-Maybe you should resign, then –he smirked.

Lola frowned at him, lightheartedly. His grin grew wider at the sight of her lip pursing. Her eyes travelled all the way down to her work. It was still incomplete. That was unusual of her, taking so long to finish her homework, but so much seemed to be going on lately, that her mind often drifted in and out of whatever she was supposed to be thinking. Instead, images of her potions teacher flashed randomly in her head, whenever she least expected it. Merlin, she felt bad when she had those. Like the one she had had during DADA, where she wondered what the skin under that black shirt would feel like. Just the thought of it was enough to bring a ginger colour to her cheeks. Little did she know about how horrified Severus had felt when he found himself fantasizing about how good her hips looked in tight jeans.

She looked up at him again, unsure of what to do next. The fact that there was no one else to be seen in the library made her feel a very strange mixture of excitement and anxiety. As Lola was not stupid, she realized he was also acting strangely carefully, and the suspicion of Severus being nervous as well entered her thoughts. It was not possible, was it?

-Do you perhaps require help with that? –he raised an eyebrow at the pile of parchment resting in front of her.

-Are you any good at History of Magic? –she smiled.

-Not as good as you, I'm afraid.

Severus gracefully sat down by her side, almost unnoticeably keeping an unusual distance. His long, slender fingers held a piece of parchment up before his eyes. She watched his black irises skim through her lines and his pale lips move in an unperceivable way as he read. He nodded while leaving the parchment again in front of her.

-That's quite accurate, actually.

-I just don't know how to finish it.

-How much left?

-Half a page –she buffed.

After murmuring "Mm" with his usual vitality, Severus sighed. History of Magic had never been one of his favourites, and it had been quite a while since the last time he had read anything related to that subject. He drummed his fingers on the table, concentrating on the scarce historical memories he retained from his times of student. He found it extremely hard to concentrate, though, seeing as Lola used some unknown vanilla-scented shampoo. Severus had to stop himself in time before he reached out unconsciously to tangle his fingers in her raven coloured waves. Now that he came to think about it, it was painfully obvious how much Lola reminded him of Lily. Not that they looked alike. Lily had always been kind of slender. Her eyes had been bright green ("just like that bastard's", he thought sorely), instead of Lola's hazel mix. But the way they both laughed really rang a bell. The freckles on their faces could have been twins. And above everything else, excruciatingly evident to everyone, was the innocence they shared. The way their eyes widened at everything, as if waiting for more answers. It did hurt. Like a bitch.

-Any ideas?

Severus unclenched his jaw. His thoughts had drifted off towards Lily for too long this time. Now it was clear that he could not remember a single word of History of Magic. He did remember a book that had helped him a lot during his younger years. Without a word, he looked for it, scanning the shelves as Lola waited patiently for his reaction. He found it, at last, a very heavy and dusty volume, with mice-bitten leather covers. With that unexpected help, Lola finished her essay within twenty minutes. She held the piece of parchment up against the light to check on her handwriting. After she decided it was plenty satisfactory, she smiled to herself. When she thanked Severus, she noticed something strange in his expression. Lola took a couple seconds to try to analyze whatever it was. Before he could even know what he was doing, he brought a hand to her cheek. Lola's eyes enlarged immediately, with that horribly familiar air. That was more than he could take, and the urge to connect with Lily overcame him. Lola restrained herself from gasping when his lips covered hers in silence. Suddenly everything else became inexistent, and it was just them both, and Severus' cold hand against her hot cheek and her lips pressed against his.

That was Lola's first kiss ever. If only Severus had known, he would have never done what he did, but for some seconds, he was not himself anymore, and was lost in a blank moment of happiness. But of course, everything that goes up, eventually goes down, and so did his momentary madness. Then, everything sped up. The second he realized what he was doing, Severus pulled away as a vampire who'd just seen the light. He stared at her for a moment, horrified. Before she could say anything, he turned around and walked as quickly as he could out of the library. As she watched him walk away, a horrible feeling of despair invaded her, as if never again she would feel the explosion of happiness that she had just felt.


	14. I hope you find what you're looking for

_A/N: I just realized the incident with the necklace occurred before the one with the poisoned bottle. Sorry for the accidental story change._

**CHAPTER 14**

It was late in the afternoon when Hermione found Lola, sitting by the lake, alone. Before her friend could spot her, Hermione saw something she later on wished she had never seen. A small pocket knife ran across Lola's left forearm, leaving red blood lines behind. Hermione stopped dead on her tracks. She didn't know what to do. Was she supposed to say something? She couldn't really imagine what to say to someone who was injuring themselves. She went some steps back and then walked forward again, stepping on all the dead leaves she could. Lola heard the cracking and, with an incredibly fast move, hid her knife in her jeans' pocket. She turned around to see a shocked Hermione. Fortunately, her friend had the perfect alibi to appear traumatized.

-Katie Bell was bewitched.

-What? –Lola stood up, brushing the leaves of grass of her clothes.

-Someone gave her a charmed necklace. Snape said she was lucky to survive.

Lola cringed at the mention of Snape's name. After asking Hermione how Katie was, Hermione told her that Harry suspected of Draco.

-I think we can all agree he's an idiot, but why would he do that to Katie? –Lola frowned.

-Apparently, Katie was supposed to give the necklace to Dumbledore... –Hermione raised her eyebrows.

-Oh, my God! –Lola's hands flew to her mouth- Someone is trying to kill him!

-And Harry believes that our dear Draco has become a Death Eater and is the one behind all this.

-Isn't that a bit...

-Exaggerated? –Hermione buffed- Definitely. But you never know...

-You're damn right –Lola muttered, more to herself than to her friend.

* * *

On Monday, Katie was nowhere to be seen. Harry and Ron asked around and found out that she was still in the nursery. Everyone talked about her in a very low voice, as if it was a secret that she had been bewitched. Harry became even more paranoid when he saw Draco Malfoy stare at his food, as he had been doing lately.

-Come on, it's obvious he's hiding something! –he hissed.

-Harry, would you please let it go? He's our age! How do you expect _You-know-who _to have given him the Mark? –Hermione whispered, about to lose her temper.

-Well, his father is a Death Eater, what else do you need to know?

-Just because of that –Lola cut in- it doesn't mean he's one too.

-Yeah, well... –Harry narrowed his eyes- Pardon me if I consider your opinion to be a little biased towards Death Eaters...

Lola dropped her fork on her plate, while directing at Harry the most vicious glare she had ever given anyone. She could see how her friend thought for a moment about what he had said and felt sorry about it, but she did not want to hear any apologies.

-You know what, Harry? That's probably the most horrible thing I've been told. And I've been told a lot of shit.

-Lola... –Harry begged- I'm sorry, I did not intend for it to sound like that.

-Well, it did anyway. And it's none of your business who I'm biased towards, alright? –she leaned forward to look him in the eye- I'm getting a little sick of your judging every fucking thing that moves around you.

-Now, what's that supposed to mean? –Ron took Harry's side.

-Exactly what you think –Lola spat, annoyed.

-Then perhaps you should go have breakfast with your adored Snape –the red head snapped back.

Neville had been sitting next to Ron, and even though he had not been eavesdropping whatsoever, he did hear the last sentence, and without even realizing, he stared at Lola with wide eyes. Lola turned as red as Ron's hair. Hermione repressed a gasp and tried to reach for her friend, but she was already running out of the Great Hall.

-Ronald Weasley –Hermione muttered-, you are absolutely disgusting!

-Why is it my fault, now?! –Ron squeaked, offended.

-Can't you see she's going through a really hard time? The last thing she needs now is you ridiculing her in public like that!

-And how are we supposed to know that? –Harry defended his friend.

-Well, I... –Hermione thought back on whatever she was about to say and shut up- I thought it was pretty obvious.

-Oh, forgive our lack of understanding, Hermione –Ron mocked her-. But, as you very well said last year, I've got the emotional range of a tea spoon.

-Go to hell –Hermione knocked over her glass when she harshly got up.

* * *

-Lola! –Neville ran to catch her.

The brunette turned around, nervously. Her facial expression became darker when she saw who it was. As Neville stopped in front of her and tried to look for the proper words, her anxiety increased. Fortunately, Neville put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly:

-Don't worry, okay? I didn't hear anything.

A small smile formed on her lips, and she nodded with gratitude. Neville returned her smile, and walked by her side all the way to DADA class. Luna was already there, since the Gryffindors shared that class with Ravenclaw. She greeted them both with a big dreamy smile that made Lola feel immediately calmer. She didn't know what it was about Luna, but she always made her feel better. The blonde never ever judged, never said anything about anyone; she only smiled and said nice things about the people around her, which was actually kind of shocking, since most people would make fun of her and call her names. Lola never really knew if Luna was conscious about that fact. Most people mistook her happiness for stupidity, but for Lola, there was something about Luna which positioned her above everyone else. She was genuinely pure.

-I like your shoes –she said.

Lola looked down at her feet. She was wearing a pair of old sneakers which had, one day, been white. You could see the fabric peeling off the sides. But it was not the right time to argue with Luna about the aesthetic value of a smelly shoe. Lately, it didn't feel like the right time for anything. All Lola felt like doing was just sleeping, sleeping, sleeping. Sleeping all of her pain off, as if it was a hangover. Numbness took over her once again as she watched Harry and Ron sit together at the end of the classroom. Hermione followed them, dubitatively, but changed her way when she saw Lola.

-Hey –she said.

Lola looked at her for a second before averting her eyes. She did not like to feel vulnerable in front of anyone, and Hermione's pity just made everything kind of worse. Lola couldn't even imagine the horrific compassionate expression that would appear on Hermione's face if she ever told her about the incident with Snape in the library.

-I'm sorry about what happened before –Hermione muttered once the class had already begun.

-It's okay, that was not your fault.

-Lola, we need to talk.

-I don't want to talk.

-Well, you need to –Hermione lowered her voice even more-. I know you're not alright.

Lola did not say anything. How could she possibly? She was not able to look at Hermione in the eyes and lie straight to her face. She was not alright, she had not been for a very long time, and the only one who had given her some peace of mind had just blown it away big time. How could she tell her about her big mistake? And about how stupid and insignificant she felt? Every time she remembered that kiss, she felt horribly sick: the guilt, for doing something wrong; the excitement; the horror in his eyes when he pulled away... She had not seen Severus since that moment, and she was already frightened of what she would see in his eyes in Potions class, that afternoon.

Once the class was over, Lola tried to leave as quick as possible, praying for Hermione to not pay attention. Of course, she should have known, Hermione always paid attention to everything. It was not even a surprise when she felt a small but firm hand grasp her arm.

-Lola, please, talk to me.

-I just don't have anything to say! –she snapped.

-I thought we were friends...

Hermione did look, indeed, pretty hurt, and Lola felt even more miserable while holding her stare. Nevertheless, she shook her head and let go of Hermione's grip. She just couldn't bare the idea of telling Hermione everything.

* * *

-Books closed. I want you to repeat last class' potion without any notes.

Severus' voice sounded more hollow than usual as it echoed through the dungeons. Lola closed her eyes for a second, trying to find the physical and mental strength to carry on. She heard some groans. It was, certainly, quite evil to ask the students to repeat the potion: it was difficult enough with notes. Lola worked with Pansy, since they were still requested to work with the Slytherins. The other girl did not say much, but she looked definitely better than the time Lola had seen her crying her brains out. Fortunately, Pansy was not half bad at Potions, and by the end of the class they had managed to reconstruct a pretty decent version of the other one. Snape didn't say anything about it, and went on without even looking at Lola. Hermione frowned, noticing the change in their relation, and guessed something had happened; something that Lola was hiding from her. Something bad enough to make her cut herself.

Once the class was over, Hermione waited for Lola, but the brunette shook her head, motioning for her to wait outside. Everyone went out, and Severus was still not looking up from his papers. Lola cleared her throat, ironically. Finally, he sighed and looked up at her, with a questioning look.

-You don't have anything to say, do you? –she asked him, quite coldly.

-Not really, no.

-I guess I should resign, then.

Severus looked at her with obvious distaste. He did not think it was fair of her to push him like that, but anyway, since when were teenagers fair to anyone? The fault was all his.

-That's really up to you –he shrugged.

-Well, then I hope you don't mind working on your own from now on –Lola said softly-. By the way, you don't need to avoid me like that. Did you think I'd go around chanting your amatory aptitudes?

Snape fixed his dark eyes on hers, not showing any visible emotion. She knew him well enough to know he was hurt, though. Hurt because he felt stupid, and that was something he was not used to. Before he had the time to find any sour remark, she turned around and started walking towards the door. Her miserable air was the detonating factor for him to be honest.

-Lola.

She stopped, a couple steps away from the door, and wondered if she should turn around. Obviously, she did, anxious to elicit some words from him. Severus observed her for a moment and then spoke softly:

-I do not expect you to understand this right now, but trust me, when the time comes, you will. I am not what you're looking for.

-I think that's up to me to decide –her voice trembled slightly.

-Difficult times are coming, Lola. Stick to your friends, work hard, and take care of yourself. The only thing I can offer you is a sincere apology.

-I don't want your apologies! –she threw her hands in the air- You kissed me. Why?

-I do not think that's-

-Why?! I have the right to know why! –Lola burst out, on the verge of tears.

Severus exhaled, as if he was exhausted. Watching him rest his head on his hands, Lola felt the almost uncontrollable urge to reach out and tangle her fingers in his hair. He suddenly looked kind of fragile, and the anger she had been building up against him gradually melted away.

-Severus... –she begged.

-I kissed you because you're the only person I feel comfortable with, because you're much more beautiful than you'll ever understand. And because I'm an idiot. I will never, listen to me –he demanded-, never, be able to correspond to your feelings. At least not in the way you deserve. And for that, I am sorry.

With the knot in her throat growing tighter and tighter, Lola steadied her voice and hands at the same time. She cleared her throat, brushed a strand of hair off her face and picked her books up.

-I hope you find what you're looking for, then –she said, impersonally.

-I stopped looking a long time ago, Lola.

She took one quick glance at him before leaving the classroom with all the dignity she was able to summon. However, once the door clicked softly, and she knew he could not see her anymore, Lola broke down. Biting her own hand to stop herself from bursting in tears, she leaned against the wall trying to stabilize her breathing. Fortunately, Hermione had not waited for her, everyone else was already in their respective classes, and Severus would not leave the dungeons any time soon. Or so she thought. Draco's light steps were barely audible, and the fact Lola was quite distressed did not help. He was not expecting anyone to be there, and stopped dead on his tracks when he saw Lola, leaning against the wall, her books scattered all over the floor. Her hand on her mouth, eye-liner dirty tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Draco observed her, tilting his head to the side. It was actually amazing how he could suppress all kind of emotions at his will. He barely felt anything now. But then Lola spotted him, staring at her. In any other moment, she would have looked away and left, but she was just too tired now to do anything at all. His grey eyes scanned her, and she felt a cold chill run up her spine. A horrible thought crossed her mind, and from that moment on, she could not stop seeing herself reflected in his numb expression. Oh, how she longed for numbness. She could already feel it overcoming her, almost at the same pace Draco was advancing. With slow, worn out movements, he picked up her books and placed them in her hands. She watched him, too drained to feel any resentment towards him. Draco fixed his silvery eyes on her hazel ones and for a moment she thought he was going to say something. But he didn't. And as she watched him walk away, she realized that numbness was, once again, filling her completely.


	15. Sleepless night and Sectumsempra

**CHAPTER 15**

Lola felt how her lips dried. She had not talked for hours, and whenever someone addressed her, she pretended to be deaf. She thought about Severus' words. "Not what you're looking for". It really did seem a very unimaginative way of ditching her. And, as much as she hated to admit it, every time she thought about those words, she felt her stomach contract. What was she looking for, then? Was it something so hard to find? The only thing she was sure of was that she did not feel as calm and peaceful with anyone else, then, why was she pushing her away? Even though she had a very low concept of herself, Lola was conscious that Severus felt something for her: he'd never before spoken about feelings (not that she knew of, at least), and he actually did seem hurt and worried about her. Hermione tried to pull some words out of her mouth, but it did not work. Frustrated, she finally gave up. But not without promising herself she would get Lola to talk. For the moment, the only thing Lola said was a muttered "Goodnight" before she tucked herself into bed.

* * *

Severus laid awake on his bed. He had been trying to sleep for hours, but neither the help of a good book nor the weariness of his whole body were helping him that night. Every time he closed his eyes, he would mentally replay images of Lola: Lola smiling at him, looking up at him with wide eyes, with adoration. Lola abandoning herself against the hand he had placed on her cheek at the library. Lola trying hopelessly to maintain the little dignity she had left as she walked out of the classroom. Severus imagined Lola crying after their last conversation; knowing her, she had probably done so. Her beautiful hazel eyes had almost surely become red with pain. That idea overcame him as he shook his head, furiously. Only to think what he had done to someone so innocent, made him want to vomit. It was obvious to him the reasons why he had developed a thing for her. Everything about her sweetness, her honesty, _her blatant Gryffindor stupidity _(he thought with anger) could have been perfectly copied from his long lost Lily Evans. There was something that escaped him, though, and that was how someone as deliciously chaste could have seen anything in him. It was not the first time he felt a woman's attraction towards himself. But they had always been sluts, worn out women, who hunted for nothing else than his mystery and his bitterness, and the danger he perspired. Lola's naïve desire for him was almost flattering, and the thought of himself taking advantage of her made his stomach clutch in anticipated nausea.

* * *

Draco was also sleepless that night. The only difference was that it had been months since he had last slept. Sometimes he would indulge in a little trance that would supply him with the tiny amount of rest he needed, but he had lost any capability to fully sleep. He blamed his destiny for it: it sure was hard to waste time with eyes closed, when there were so many things he might not be seeing again. By this time, fear was almost unknown to him. As a soldier in the war, he had accepted his fate: he would not make it. The sooner he accepted the fact that there was no way to survive, the better he would start functioning. Nevertheless, after the poisoned bottle incident, he felt almost bad for that red-headed idiot. But Katie Bell's agony had been a low blow for him. Not that he felt any sympathy towards her; after all, she was a Gryffindor. However, he suspected he still had some emotions buried deep inside of him. And his suspicions confirmed as soon as he saw Lola leaning against the wall, covering her mouth with a trembling hand. Shamefully, he admitted to himself that the look of complete despair on her eyes as he handed her the books back had been more than enticing. Lola embodied everything that he wanted and everything that he hated. The _Gryffindorian_ warmth, the extremely accurate intelligence, the delicacy, the pureness... There was something about her that made him want to slap her as hard as he wanted to take her. As he replayed the memory of the sobbing girl once again, he felt his muscles tighten. Her chest rising and falling rapidly, the swollen lips, the teary eyes... As another new wave of erotic passion assaulted him, he groaned and rolled on his side to bury his face on the pillow.

* * *

The next morning, the Golden Trio sat where they usually did at breakfast. Lola did not join them, however, and sat by Luna's side, instead. The three friends watched her with dissimulated curiosity. Ron and Harry bombarded Hermione with questions about her, but the girl did not know anything else than they did. Lola chose not to look at them, afraid of what she could see. Luna was, indeed, very distracting. She felt her nervous state melt away as the blonde dreamily talked about whatever weird subject that crossed her mind. Lola never really listened to her, and she was pretty sure Luna knew. She did not seem to mind, though. Neville listened to her with a passion: he could have been drinking her words. Lola observed him in silence, and, by the time she had finished her juice, she was convinced Neville had a huge crush on Luna. Not like she could blame him, the Ravenclaw was actually kind of adorable. Her trail of thoughts got interrupted by a figure passing by. She immediately recognized Katie, who was being welcomed by almost everyone she crossed. Apparently, Harry had spotted her as well, and he went to talk to her. They were too far away for Lola to understand their words, but she knew what he wanted to ask her. For a moment, Katie seemed to lose her words, and her eyes appeared transfixed on something far behind Harry. Lola looked at Draco at the same time that Harry did. Draco did not notice Lola, though. His horrified expression was fixed on Harry and Katie. Lola's jaw dropped as Draco turned away and almost run out of the Great Hall. Harry was quick to follow. Lola immediately got up, but a whole crowd of students were in the way. Ron and Hermione joined her, and the three of them tried to look for Harry, once they surpassed the multitude. No such luck. There was no way to find _The Boy Who Lived_. Not knowing what to do, the three friends accorded to wait in the Gryffindor common room. Sooner or later, Harry would go there.

It didn't take much longer for Harry to run into de common room. He found his friends there, who were staring at his sweaty hair, plastered on his forehead. Harry's breath was becoming more and more ragged by the minute. He sat down in silence, averting everyone's eyes. Ginny interrupted the thick tension by walking in on them, humming non-chalantly some song. She stopped dead on her tracks when she saw Harry's state. Lola observed the red-headed girl as she sat by Harry's side and took his shaky hand in hers. Then, Harry proceeded to explain everything to his friends: how he had followed Draco, how he had seen the boy break down in the bathroom. And how they attacked each other. And the Sectumsempra curse. Hermione and Lola gasped as he described how Draco had bled.

-Is he... Is he dead? –Hermione kneeled in front of Harry.

-No... I don't think so. Snape appeared out of nowhere and started healing him.

Harry's whole body was trembling. He had almost killed someone. Alright, that specific someone had been Draco Malfoy, but still... Harry could not forget the horribly frightened expression on his enemy's face when he realized Harry knew everything. And everything because of that stupid potions book! How could anyone write down a spell like that without remorse? He grabbed the book and stared at it furiously. Ginny took it from his hand.

-You've got to get rid of it. Today –she said, firmly.

Harry nodded in silence. Ginny stood up and offered her hand for him to take. Lola watched her friend look up at Ginny, with both fear and adoration, and slowly take her slender hand. They both disappeared, and Hermione grabbed Ron's arm to make him stay with them instead of following his sister. He was not the brightest wizard, but he was pretty sure something he did not know was going on with Ginny and his best friend. Lola smiled to herself. At least something did seem to be progressing.

* * *

A couple days went by. Harry kept a low profile, and to everyone's surprise, neither Snape nor Draco reported his attack. That only made him even more paranoid. Ron and Hermione started becoming more secretive as well. Lola hated it, but she knew she was a guest in their circle; not in vain had they been friends for almost seven years. She knew they were planning something, discussing about a matter that she couldn't possibly imagine. It hurt a little bit to know she was not as high in the ranking as she wished to be, but she also knew that Harry was in constant danger, and Lola did not wish to interfere with whatever plans he had for surviving. That's why, when Harry told his friends that he was leaving with Dumbledore, she nodded and said nothing, even though she guessed that Ron and Hermione knew what the whole thing was about. She never asked any of them, though, which everyone thanked in silence. That was the way she proofed her true friendship towards them. Right before Harry went up the tower to meet Professor Dumbledore, he apologized to Lola.

-I know you did not mean to hurt me, Harry, it's alright.

Harry's bright green eyes wrinkled in gratitude as a somewhat sad smile appeared on his lips. He was aware that they were leaving Lola out of their plans, but it was the best they could do for her. He already felt enough people were involved in his problems and his destiny and the last thing he wanted was for anyone else to risk their lives for him.

-Take care of yourself –she told him-. Please.

-Don't worry, I will.

After a moment of hesitation, she hugged him tightly. Harry embraced her back with strength. He did not know whatever obstacle he was about to confront with Dumbledore, and truth was, he was really scared. He held his breath during the hug, and breathed out slowly when Lola withdrew. Watching her worried expression made him realize of how strong his affection for her had grown over the year. He put one hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

-I'll be back before you can finish that Transfiguration assignment, you'll see.

-Deal –Lola smiled widely at him.

Harry took one last glance at his friends and left the common room. Hermione and Lola looked at each other, reading twin expression in the other's eyes. Hermione bit her lip, betraying her generally calm fake air. Ron sighed very audibly and slid one arm on each girl's shoulders. Both of them welcomed his gesture.

-Come on, girls. You know him. He'll be alright.

Lola nodded and smiled at Ron, without saying anything. Hermione kept silent as well, but gradually, her head rolled until she was resting it against Ron's shoulder. Lola noticed, and a small smile started forming on her lips. Ron tilted his head aside to connect it with Hermione's, and Lola took a discreet glance at him to confirm what she already knew: his cheeks were tinted of pink.


	16. Loss

CHAPTER 16

It was late at night. Lola twisted around in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Too much was going on. She could not exactly put her finger on whatever was coming, but she could feel the tension building up in the air, so thick you could cut it with a knife. She knew Hermione couldn't sleep either; she saw her form contorting in bed as well. They both were worried about Harry, and what he was going through at the moment. Little did they know that he was closer than they thought. A loud _thud_ made them both sit up on their beds. They heard Parvati murmur something in her sleep, and Lavender ask out loud:

-What the hell was that?

A piercing scream echoed throughout the courtyard and made its way up to the dorms. Even though the windows were tightly shut due to the winter cold, the girls could hear it perfectly. This time, Parvati also sat up on her bed, suppressing a squeak. Hermione looked at Lola with a harsh head movement. The brunette read her eyes and understood her expression in a millisecond. Both girls jumped off their beds and ran downstairs in their pyjamas, their wands in hand, as a reflex act. As they descended, the crying and screaming become more and more audible, until they stormed out into the courtyard, advancing through the crowd. A ginger head caught Hermione's eye and she dragged Lola with her towards Ron.

-Ron, what hap-? –she started saying.

She stopped at mid sentence. Ron's baby blue eyes were transfixed in front of him. With a horrid empty look, he stared at the immobile figure that was laying in the middle of the ground. Hermione and Lola followed his teary eyes to discover Harry convulsing in agony. Their first reaction was to run to him, but they both stopped dead on their tracks when they realized the figure Harry was bent over was Dumbledore himself. Lola felt a clutching pain in her abdomen as she finally understood the Headmaster was dead. Hermione gasped deeply and grasped Ron's arm. Other than that, the silence reigning all over the crowd was unquestionable. Harry's sobs seemed ten times louder than they already were. Lola looked up at the sky, not even knowing why, and then she saw it: the Dark Mark. The same image she had seen on Severus forearm. Next to her, Professor McGonagall watched the scene with an intense look of pain on her face. Her sorrow, nevertheless, did not stop her from raising her wand into the air, the tip pointing at the Dark Mark. A single spot of light appeared in the middle of the scabrous image. As the rest of the crowd raised their wands at a time, the spot of light became brighter and brighter, until the Dark Mark was impossible to see anymore. All of them knew it was just a visual effect. But to all of them, it meant much more than just that. It was a war declaration, and a promise.

Dumbledore's funeral was big and pompous, probably not the type he would have wanted. But was there any other way to honour a life as great and to mourn a loss so painful? The multitude wept in silence, hearing the occasional speaker say great things about the Headmaster, who rested in peace in a beautiful white ivory coffin. Harry was not crying, though. He could only stare at the coffin, emotionless, as if he was in some kind of shock. Draco and Snape were nowhere to be seen, of course. As cold as he seemed on the outside, Harry was burning from rage in the inside. The whole scene kept flashing in his head: how he'd thought Snape would reduce a shaky Draco and save Dumbledore. Stupid old man! All those years he'd been trusting the one who was going to become his murderer. Snape had not even flinched while Dumbledore was falling off his window, already dead.

Even colder than Harry was Lola, but not only on the outside. Everything inside of her seemed to be frozen, as if her blood flow, her neuronal system –everything- had stopped working. That long-known numbness overcame her the same second that Harry, drenched in his own tears, had pronounced Severus' name. Suddenly everything made sense to Lola. _"I'm not what you're looking for", "You'll understand"…_That son of a bitch had everything planned. That's why he hadn't liked Lola mingling with Draco, because he had other plans for his little snake. She felt sorry for Draco once again: now she knew why he'd spent half the year staring at nothing in particular. She wished she'd never met him. What would happen to him, now that he had been unable to accomplish his mission? As much as she hated to admit it, she was worried about him. Not that she dared say it out loud. Everyone who was not a Slytherin mentioned Draco's name as if they were spitting. Lola looked around. Everything looked phony. Why were they all in that huge funeral instead of doing something Dumbledore would have appreciated? She felt very lonely, all of a sudden. In the middle of all those hundreds of people, she felt alone. She took a sideway glance to see Hermione burying her teat-stained face into Ron's sweater. The redhead had an arm around her and he pulled her closer to him, comfortingly. At her other side, Ginny was holding Harry's hand in hers and stared at him with preoccupied adoration. Lola was, for once, glad to be leaving Hogwarts to go home with her parents. Now that Dumbledore had been murdered, nobody knew what would happen next. Most people agreed that Hogwarts was now finished.

After the funeral, Harry, Ron and Hermione disappeared. Lola didn't know what to do. She went up to her dorm and packed her things. No one was there. Knowing Lavender and Parvati, they were probably crying their eyes out in seek of masculine attention. After a while, Hermione walked in. They stared at each other for a second, and Hermione read in her friends' eyes how distressed she was.

-Lola, it's not you, okay?

The brunette didn't say anything, just kept putting things into her suitcases. She was pretty offended, but she never asked for any explanations.

-It's okay, I know I'm not as high in the rank.

-Don't be stupid –Hermione clicked her tongue in disapproval-. We've known each other since we were eleven. Ron and I are already involved in Harry's mission.

-I know… -Lola sat on her bed- It's just… I finally found some friends and I just lost them. You're going away, aren't you?

Hermione couldn't help but smiling at her friend's deductive abilities. She was very cult and intelligent, but Lola was definitely smarter. She nodded.

-That's the way it's got to be done –she simply said.

-I'm really going to miss you guys.

-I'm sure we will miss you too, Lola.

They hugged in silence. Lola held her tears back. It would be the last time in a long while that she'd feel that urge to let her feelings out. Horrible as the idea was, she felt how her insides, her thoughts, her emotions, became number and number and just faded away, gradually.

The trip to London was the longest they had ever done. The train was so silent it seemed to be empty. The second they set a foot on the platform, Ron was attacked by a plump ginger haired lady. Lola immediately knew that was Mrs. Weasley, and, had the situation been any different, a huge smile would have lit her face. A moment later, Ginny's head popped out the window and the woman squealed her name while sobbing. The girl ran out of the train and threw herself in her mother's arms. Lola watched in silence how a round-bellied red-headed man hugged everyone. Mr. Weasley was, thankfully, not as emotional as his wife, but he was obviously stricken with grief. After a few comments and hugs, Mrs. Weasley turned to Lola.

-Oh, hello dear –she dried her eyes with a handkerchief-. Have we met?

-No, Mrs. Weasley. I'm Lola Laroche,

-Oh, so you're Lola –she smiled, warmly, between her tears-. We've heard so much about you, sweetheart.

-Really? –she forced a smile back.

In that precise moment, a small clumsy owl fluttered around them, dazzled by the station's ruckus. Ron finally caught it and read an envelope the animal had been carrying. His clear blue eyes focused on Lola.

-It's for you.

-Oh? –she read the envelope and opened it to read the letter.

Her mother's delicate handwriting read in French: _"Don't come home. We're okay, but we need to hide. The 'blood traitors' raids have begun. If you cannot stay with someone, get the first ticket to France you can find. We're really sorry, sweetheart. We love you"._

With the letter, in the same envelope, came a bunch of bills. Lola went deathly pale at the sight of her mother's writing. Before she could hit the ground, Harry caught her. Everyone gasped and reached for her. Hermione tried to read the letter, but she didn't know any French. For once, Mrs. Weasley wished her French daughter in law, Fleur, had been there with them. Once they got Lola to sit down on a bench, she translated the letter for them.

-Oh, my God! –Hermione brought her hands to her mouth- I have to warn my parents!

With those last words, she ran outside the train station, looking for a phone booth. Mrs. Weasley sat by Lola's side and hugged her, comfortingly. Lola was not really conscious of what was going on yet.

-Mom? –Ron said, with a hint of beg in his voice.

-Of course, my dear –she nodded. She forced Lola to make eye-contact with her- Lola, honey, you can stay with us, alright?

-Oh, no, I couldn't possibly…

-I'm not accepting a no, young lady.

Lola looked at Mrs. Weasley with both confusion and gratitude in her eyes. Ginny sat down at her other side and hugged her as well. Lola was actually very surprised because of that; Ron's sister had never seemed to like her very much. Overwhelmed, Lola thanked them as profusely as she could. Dozens of questions came to her head: Where were her parents? Were they truly all right? What would happen to them if they were caught? Her mother was a pureblood, and her father a muggle. It was bad enough when purebloods mixed with half-bloods, she did not even want to think what those bastards would do if they got the chance to lay hands on her parents. Things were different in France, not so much snobbism, but now that Dumbledore had died and Hogwarts was not a bastion anymore, nobody could tell how things would go.


	17. At the Burrow

**CHAPTER 17**

-Mom! -Ginny yelled, from her room- When is Charlie coming?

-I think tomorrow, darling -Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs-. He's bringing his girlfriend with him.

-Girlfriend?

-Girlfriend?

The twins had woken up. Lola sat in silence in the kitchen, petting Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. She watched Mrs. Weasley flick her wand all over the kitchen to prepare a magnificent breakfast. Her mother was not a fan of magic cooking, she preferred the old muggle way. Maybe that's where she had gotten her liking of potions: in the kitchen, waiting for her mom to have dinner ready. Two tall boys with the typical Weasley hair walked into the kitchen.

-Good morning.

-Good morning.

It was kind of funny how they always spoke at the same time. Even their moves were sort of synchronized. One of them –Fred or George, Lola could never tell- sat in front of her while drinking a glass of juice. He smiled at her. She couldn't help but feeling a little uncomfortable now that the whole Weasley family knew about her situation. They all had had to crowd together and rearrange the rooms' distribution. The Burrow was not exactly spacious, and with a wedding coming, everything needed to be in order.

-So, mom, how come we never heard of this girlfriend? –the one sitting down asked.

-Well, apparently he met her back in Romania.

-Why do our brothers get to have foreign girlfriends? –one of the twins whined-With their sexy accents and shiny blonde hair…

Lola reddened at the _sexy accent_ comment. That was the first thing the twins noticed when she was introduced by Ron: _"Oh, my God, French accent. Rrrr"_.

-Yeah, Lola, you're not thinking of dating Ron, are you?

-What? –she choked on her juice.

-Fred –Mrs. Weasley addressed the one sitting down-, stop bothering her.

Lola could feel that, even though the woman was nicely protecting her, she was still interested in Lola's answer. She flushed even more when she opened her mouth to mumble:

-I'm afraid you're only gonna have one French sister-in-law.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her. Not that she didn't like Lola, actually she felt kind of protective of her, but Ron had enough in his mind as it was.

-Good. That would be too much to take. Two Frenchs and a Romanian…

-Actually, dear –Mrs. Weasley interrupted him-, now that I come to think about it, I think Charlie mentioned she was from Russia.

The twins' groan could be heard from upstairs, where Ron, Harry and Hermione whispered to each other, while building up their plan. Ginny walked in, with a pretty sullen face. Nobody asked her anything. She had been like that for the past couple days and she did not want to talk about it, even though they all knew it was because of Harry. Lola felt really bad for them. Now that they had finally gotten together, Harry had to leave, God knows what to do. She couldn't even imagine how Ginny was feeling at the moment: she was worried enough, and she was not in love with Harry.

-Anyway, Charlie and Fleur should be arriving soon –Mrs. Weasley checked the clock.

-Whoo… -Ginny said, sarcastically. When she saw Lola's face, she explained- Apparently being French is the only thing you're gonna have in common with Fleur.

-Oh… -Lola gave the twins a glance.

-Come on, Ginny, you know she's not that bad –Mr. Weasley apparated in the kitchen and sat down at the table.

-Meh… -the girl shrugged.

-Wait, this Fleur… Is not Fleur Delacour, is she? –Lola finally snapped awake.

-Yeah, don't tell me you know her –Ginny smirked.

-Uh… Not really. She was one of the popular older girls. I never really got to talk to her.

-Lucky you… -Ginny mumbled under her breath.

The twins exchanged amused looks while Mrs. Weasley sighed in an almost unperceivable way. Lola got up and addressed her:

-Do you need help with anything, Mrs. Weasley?

-No, sweetheart, I'm almost finished. Thanks –she smiled warmly at her.

-I just… Feel like I'm imposing.

-Nonsense, dear. This family is quite numerous, don't you think? It's not a problem having you over. It's the least we can do.

Lola bit her lips, nervously. That woman was exaggeratedly loveable. She wondered if Mrs. Weasley knew about his son's plans to be leaving soon. She would not be the one telling, but anyway, she felt really bad for Ron's mom. A loud crack interrupted her thoughts. A couple seconds later, a tall, handsome young man with long ginger hair walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley squealed in delight.

-Bill! –she threw herself into his arms- I'm so glad you're here!

Immediately, all the Weasleys took turns to hug him. Ron ran down the stairs and pushed his way through his family to get to his older brother. Lola watched the scene, feeling a tiny bit jealous. She had never had any siblings, and in moments like these, she wished she could belong to a more numerous family. A gorgeous girl with very long blonde hair followed Bill. She did look quite pretentious, indeed, but the way she looked at Bill sweetened her features until she could almost pass for warm. She gently hugged Mrs. Weasley, who forced herself to smile at the young girl. This action, she repeated with all the Weasleys. Ginny rolled her eyes behind her back, but stopped when Mr. Weasley directed a very dirty look at her. Harry and Hermione descended the stairs as well, to greet the newcomers. Fleur smiled wide at the sight of Harry and hugged him with slightly more emotion than she had hugged the rest of the family. He blushed and Ginny's frown grew darker. Lola watched without a word, until the blonde set her beautiful eyes on her. She tilted her head to the side and then smiled:

-Don't I know you? –she asked, softly.

-Uh… I guess so, I went to Beauxbatons until last year.

-That's what I thought!

After that, Fleur and Lola exchanged some words in French, in front of everyone else. The twins exchanged a look of complicity that Lola caught. They laughed when she gave them the stink eye. It turned out Fleur was not that arrogant, and when she followed Bill upstairs to unpack, no one made a comment.

-So, did you meet your peer? –Hermione whispered in her ear.

-Yeah, she really doesn't seem that bad.

-I know, I guess it's just the first impression she gives –Ginny said.

-Can't blame her, though –Hermione raised an eyebrow at Lola-. Gotta protect what's hers.

Lola suppressed a laugh and tried to maintain composure in front of Ginny, but the red-head shook her head, a small smile forming on her lips.

-Every freaking time…

Hermione laughed and rubbed her head, jokingly. Lola stood there, with a confused look on her face until Ginny explained to her:

-I mean, every time she sees my brother, she HAS to say something.

-I still don't get it…

-Apparently, he's very attractive –Ginny rolled her eyes.

-Oh, that –Lola felt her face flush-. Yeah, well…

-Come on, Lola, admit it, he's hot –Hermione laughed-. Ginny doesn't mind anymore, do you, Gin?

-Nope, not really. I'm used to it now.

Harry called Hermione and she left to go talk to him and Ron. Ginny averted her eyes from him immediately, and Lola saw how sad she suddenly looked. She wondered if it was the right thing to do, but finally put a hand on her shoulder. Ginny bit her lower lip, but Lola felt her muscles tighten under her touch.

-How are you hanging on? –she asked softly.

-Meh –the redhead shrugged-. It's not like it matters at all.

-What do you mean? –Lola frowned.

-You know… Hard times are coming. Dumbledore is dead, our spy has betrayed us… _You-know-who_ is close now, we're all in danger. Harry's in danger. Who cares about some stupid little girl's feelings?

-Ginny… -Lola sighed- I'm sorry this is all piling up on you. If you ever need to talk or anything, please, trust me, alright?

-Oh, Lola… -she shook her head- How could you possibly understand what I'm talking about? The guy I'm in love with is probably going to die for some reason that no one can understand yet.

-Don't think that, Ginny. Don't –she pressed her hand- say that.

-But it's the truth! Everyone keeps acting as if nothing was going to happen, as if my best friend, my brother and my boyfriend were just going on a camping excursion! You know they're onto something, don't you?

-Yes, I do… Don't get me wrong, I'm also worried, Ginny. It's just… Well, you know how they are, it's not like we can change anything.

-I know… I just hate to think that I'll have to wait for everything to collapse, you know…

-Yeah –Lola nodded at her-. I do.

She thought for a second on how everything had collapsed for her. Severus. She hates to think of him, but still, he was in her head. The bastard… Ginny felt how Lola clenched her teeth and went suddenly pale.

-Are you alright?

Lola nodded, but she could feel the walls of her throat tightening. Ginny looked at her, pensively. She had never treated Lola very warmly. And the fact she was offering her a good-natured friendship made her feel kind of uncomfortable. It was obvious she was not going through a great moment herself. Ginny squeezed her hand and smiled at her. Being as straightforward as she usually was, she asked her:

-I was never very nice to you, was I?

-I don't know –Lola reddened-. I never really noticed.

-Yeah, you did. I guess I thought you and Harry were too close for my taste.

-Oh, my God! –the brunette gasped- We've never been anything else than friends!

-I know –Ginny laughed at her horrified expression- But I did not know before and you were always there. So I'm sorry if I was a bitch to you.

-It's actually okay. You were never really mean. Just a little… Frozen.

Ginny laughed out loud at her comment and Lola smiled, happy to think that she had helped her new friend to think about something else than what was going to happen in a maybe not-so-distant future.


	18. The Russian Bride

**CHAPTER 18**

Everyone was relatively calm when a very familiar cracking noise was heard in the living room. In a blink, a couple appeared in front of Lola, who was reading a muggle magazine on the couch. Mrs. Weasley squealed loudly, just like she had when Bill and Fleur had appeared. Charlie did not look like their brothers, except for the carrot-coloured locks of hair. For starters, he was much shorter than the rest of the guys, and much broader. His white t-shirt was obviously tight on his muscles, and the rolled-up sleeves showed his very well-built, profusely scarred arms. He hugged his mother and bent backwards a little bit to lift her up. Molly laughed with delight, causing everyone else to run into the living room. Holding Charlie's hand, a beautiful, tan woman observed the scene with an amused look in her big chocolate-coloured eyes. Molly looked at her for a second and then displayed her characteristic warm smile:

-You must be…

-Helena –the girl took a step forward to shake Molly's hand firmly.

-The Russian one? –Fred or George, Lola couldn't tell, asked stupidly.

Helena laughed quietly at their surprise. By this time, she was quite used to this type of reaction. She nodded at the twins.

-You don't look very Russian.

Lola scoffed at Ron, feeling immediately identified with Helena. Ron quickly turned red when his mother directed a very dirty look at him. Charlie laughed frankly at the situation, while hugging everyone around him. When Helena and Fleur shook hands, Lola couldn't help to notice they seemed a picture and its negative: Fleur was fair and pale, blonde, blue-eyed, and fragile-looking. That day she was wearing a peach-coloured dress, which made her look like a fairy. Helena, however, was the exact opposite of her new sister-in-law: tan, with dark hair and eyes and a pretty obvious attitude. She was wearing black jeans, a black tight turtleneck and, to Fleur's dismay, army boots. Molly noticed Lola was stepping aside and held her by the arm, introducing her to Charlie and Helena:

-She's staying with us for a while –she added.

Lola shook hands with them both, a little embarrassed and feeling like an intruder in the family once again. But Charlie's reassuring smile made her feel a little better. She was actually quite surprised that the whole Weasley family was so warm. And even though she was still very worried about her family, the support she received from her new friends was enough to keep her going. Lately, she had been getting closer with Ginny, as Hermione gradually slipped away from them both. They knew it was not her intention to hurt them, and saw in 'Mione's lingering eyes that she did not like the situation any more than they did. Ron too, was becoming more and more distant everyday. Both he and Hermione followed Harry blindly, through a path of numbness and determination. Regardless of all of their feelings, it had to be done. Everyone knew it, and that's why no questions were asked. Fleur and Bill's wedding was prepared as carefully as coldly, everyone keeping their minds busy with other matters. Thankfully, though, the twins kept pulling pranks on everyone, as if it was their moral duty to keep the family's spirits up. Lola came to both love and hate them, depending on her mood. But it was mostly Helena, who became her main support. Both girls felt out of place, despite of the 'Weasley Warmness'. With Hermione plotting and Ginny escaping silently to her room every now and then to cry in private, Lola found herself stuck with Fleur and Helena, and after seeing the obvious tension between them, she decided it was best to pair up with the other newcomer and leave Fleur to her wedding arrangements. The Russian turned out to be much friendlier than her sister-in-law, and quickly took a shine to that strange girl she didn't know anything about.

-So, you're also French? –she asked her, in the kitchen.

-As hard as you might find it to believe –Lola sighed-, yes.

-Why? –Helena frowned while sipping on her black coffee.

-We're all supposed to look like Fleur, I guess.

-Yeah, well… -Helena leaned forward and whispered- I like you much better. Couldn't you marry Bill, instead?

Lola laughed at her comment and shook her head.

-I'll leave that to Hermione. Apparently, she thinks he's hot.

-Oh, but she's gonna end up with Ron.

Helena spoke non-chalantly, while taking off her black hoodie, revealing a thin singlet underneath it. Her tan arms were covered with scars, just like Charlie's. Lola raised her eyebrows at her and received a smirk back.

-Come on, it's pretty obvious,

-If you say so… -Lola smiled- But I didn't say anything.

-Okay. No, but really, I've got a sixth sense for these things. Ron and Hermione will end up together. So will Ginny and Harry.

-Don't tell Ginny, though. She's having a hard enough time.

-Yeah… Fucked times, huh?

Lola couldn't help but smiling at Helena's curse. She seemed to have a very dirty mouth,. Which no one really cared about, except perhaps Fleur and Mrs.- Weasley. Helena was, actually, quite intimidating at first sight, with her sharp movements and black clothes. She also had a habit of squinting her eyes, and that made her seem kind of aggressive, but later on Charlie confessed between fits of laughter that she was nearsighted and wore glasses, although Helena did not wear them when she was not working.

-With the dragons, you need your five senses in perfect state. But, otherwise, I don't wear them. They're annoying –she shrugged.

Lola found in that strange girl someone who didn't mind listening, and who didn't mind if you didn't have anything to say, either. She didn't need to pretend in front of Helena,. Because even if she tried, the Russian could tell in a blink of her eye that she was lying. And, surprisingly enough, Helena seemed to feel just the same way about Lola: she often looked for her company, whenever Charlie was busy. Lola didn't mind being the second choice; she understood.

-How did you two meet? –she asked Helena one morning, as they sipped on their coffee.

-It was actually kind of funny –Helena raised her eyebrows-. I started working in his team, and I immediately thought he was the worst boss ever. The idiot…

Lola laughed at her expression when she shook her head, making a few lose strands of hair fall out of place around her beautiful face.

-He would refer to me as 'the rookie', make jokes about me… It's a tough job for a woman. I was the only one in a team of eight. So everyone thought it was very funny every time I got injured.

-Oh, God… -Lola winced in sympathetic pain.

-It's really not that bad but it got to a point when it wasn't funny anymore, so I went to talk to Charlie, and… Well…

-What? –Lola smirked as Helena's cheeks slightly blushed.

-You ever heard of the Erotic of Power? Well, yeah.

Helena bobbed her eyebrows suggestively up and down. Lola laughed sincerely, like she hadn't done in quite a while, until unfortunately, Charlie walked in the kitchen, whining about the lack of help from Helena with the wedding arrangements.

* * *

-I have news –Mr. Weasley said sadly, as he walked into the kitchen that same afternoon.

-What is it, dear? –Molly wiped her hands on her apron, anxiously.

-They have taken over everything. Muggleborns are being prosecuted.

-What?! –everyone yelled at the same time.

Hermione went deadly pale at the thought of her vulnerable parents. She excused herself; everyone knew she was going to call her parents to warn them. Lola bit her lips with force: she did, obviously, feel bad for her friend, but it was her own parents she was the most worried about. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Helena gave it a light squeeze, which she found actually comforting.

-So, besides, Hermione's, what is everyone else's blood status?

-Pure blood –Fleur stated, without a single trace of pride in her voice, which everyone appreciated.

-Me too –Helena nodded-. Pure –in her case, the word sound as if she had spat.

-I'm a half-blood –Lola muttered, embarrassed.

-Then we need to hide her –Charlie said, very seriously.

-Oh, no –she shot up straight from her chair and shook her head with determination-. I'm not putting you all in danger. I can go to France and hide there.

-What, you think Voldemort cannot take a ferry boat? –Harry snapped, quite sarcastically.

Everyone shuddered at the mention of HIS name. Lola didn't say anything. She knew, of course, she was as fucked in France as she was in England, but at least there she wouldn't be putting her Weasleys at risk. Just as if Molly could read her mind, she placed a chubby, comforting hand on Lola's shoulder.

-Sweetheart, we're all in their black list, with or without you. You staying here makes no difference at all for these matters.

Before Lola could open her mouth, Mr. Weasley spoke:

-This is not the only change we'll have to deal with.

-What else? –Ron rolled his eyes, impatiently.

-Apparently, attendance at Hogwarts will be mandatory for all pure bloods.

-Yeah, like hell I'm going –someone muttered from the depths of the couch.

Ginny sat there, with her arms crossed on her chest, her pale, freckled skin looking ashy as ever, and the marks under her eyes revealing her emotional state.

-Ginny, you're gonna have to –Fred pointed out-. If not, they'll be here in a second.

-I don't care, I'm not attending that stupid school anymore. What's the point anyway?? –Ginny's face went from greyish to crimson in a matter of milliseconds- Just to think of that bastard taking over everything!!

-Ginny, we know that, but this is your part of the fight –Harry said, sulkily.

The emphasis he placed on the word 'your' made pretty clear he was referring to some argument they had already had. Ginny stared at him for a second, as everyone felt the ambience in the room thicken considerably.

-Why am I the only one who doesn't get a fucking say in this?! –she yelled.

-Ginny! –Molly squealed- I don't want that kind of language in my house, alright?

-Fine!!! –the petite red-head threw her arms in the air in frustration and ran towards the stairs, not without giving Harry a quite vicious look before- I'd much rather have to see Snape's fucking face everyday than yours!

She ran upstairs in a blur of red hair and sobs and left everyone astonished. Too often, the youngest one in the house was too forgotten. Not like they blamed each other, everyone was busy enough with their own problems, but in that specific moment, all of them felt a bite of guilt in their guts. Lola snapped her eyes shut in pain at the mention of the name she was fighting so hard to erase from her thoughts.

* * *

-Mrs. Weasley? –Lola asked timidly, once she found Molly all by herself- I'm not really comfortable with the idea of putting all of you in danger.

-Nonsense, dear, I already told you, we're not leaving you alone. Besides, I'm really glad you're here. Ginny's gonna need a good friend like you.

-Oh, I… -Lola did not know what to do.

- I know they're leaving, Lola –Mrs. Weasley said softly, with a heart-breaking sigh-. Of course I've tried to stop them, but I know my son: he'll follow Harry anywhere he goes.

Lola watched the chubby woman in silence, while Mrs. Weasley did the laundry magically. She observed the deep wrinkles on the woman's forehead, and felt how desperate she was. Since the Golden Trio had told her about their intentions, one of her main concerns had been to keep everything from Molly. But she already knew.

-Seriously, Lola –she turned around to look at her straight in the eye-; it would really help if you stayed with us. We'll hide you if necessary. I thought of a plan to justify Ronald's absence at Hogwarts.

Then, she told her everything about the demon which would be occupying Ron's bed, pretending to have a horribly contagious disease.

-Believe me, no one will want to stay in the house for long –she winked.

Lola smiled at the incredibly courageous woman in front of her and thought of the many Molly Weasleys that no one ever spoke about. They never made it into history books, but if they had any chance at all to win this war, it was due to people like Molly. Lola wondered, once again, how her parents were doing. She trusted her mother's hiding abilities completely, though. As long as she was in charge, no one would find her father, Her mother's blood status would surely classify as pure, but the witch never gave any credit to all that bullshit.

* * *

Ginny found her sitting under a tree, in the backyard. Lola raised her eyes for a second, relaxing once she had identified the person standing in front of her. A forced, tiny smile appeared on her lips as she moved aside to give Ginny some space under the shade as well. The red head sat by her side and brought her knees to her chest.

-How are you doing? –Lola asked.

Ginny didn't answer, she snorted instead. Lola nodded in agreement, as a sad chuckle emerged from inside of her. It was a pretty stupid question. Probably, the fact that everyone knew what was wrong with Ginny made it even more insufferable for her, but the anger she treated Harry with made things quite obvious to anyone with at least one eye and/or ear.

-Yeah… Fucked times –she remembered Helena's words.

-How are you, Lola?

Lola turned her head to look at her friend, surprised. It was actually the first time she had been asked that question in a very long time. Most people around her avoided it in respect of her privacy.

-I'm… Fine. I guess.

-You sure?

-Yeah. I know my parents will be alright. My mum could kick all those bastards' arses just like that –she snapped her fingers.

Ginny rested her chin on her knees, and looked at her sideways. Lola felt her heart skip a beat under her friend's stare. She knew what was coming.

-I know there's something else. You're in love with someone, aren't you?

Lola's eyes shot wide open at that line and she started shaking her head compulsively.

-No, no, no, no… Why would you think that?

-I've seen that look in your face before. I see it every day now. In the fucking mirror.

Lola read the resentment in her voice, and thought it was actually a first that Ginny was talking about her feelings towards Harry.

-It's not my brother, is it?

-No! –Lola sighed- Why does everyone think there's something between us?!

-Then who is it?

Lola opened her mouth, but she couldn't pronounce a single sound. There he was again, displayed in her mind like a giant fucking banner. _"I'm not what you're looking for"._ The bastard… Ginny bit her lip as she watched Lola's eyes narrow to a thin, watery line. Her left hand flew to her friend's shoulder in a sympathetic gesture, as if she was apologizing without words.

-It's okay, you don't have to tell me.

-It's… Uh… It's Snape –even Lola seemed surprised by her own words.

-What?!

-I want to kill myself, Ginny –she mumbled, more to herself than to her friend.

-Oh, my God, Lola…

The red head hugged Lola as tight as her small frame allowed her to. Her brain was processing the information she had just heard as fast as it could, but it was still insufficient. So, that was the main reason for Lola's suffering? Snape? She was actually **in love **with him?!

-It's not your fault… -she whispered, not really knowing what she was referring to.

-How could I possibly…? –Lola blinked a couple times, as if she was trying to understand a really hard mathematic problem- He did it. He killed Dumbledore.

-You couldn't know that, Lo!

Ginny shook in anguish. Lola was in love with Dumbledore's assassin; someone who hunted people like her and her friends. And she thought she had it bad.


	19. I want my father back

**CHAPTER 19**

-Does anyone know, though? –Ginny muttered, uneasily.

Lola sighed. Too many people knew already. But for some unknown reason, she felt she needed to tell Ginny everything.

-Your brother, Harry and Hermione. And… Neville knows as well.

-Neville? –Ginny's eyebrows furrowed.

-Yeah… He overheard some of my conversation with your stupid brother –she rolled her eyes.

-Oh, right. Ron has the charming quality of airing out everyone's secrets…

-Does… Does he know?

-Ron? Yeah, I just told you.

-Not Ron, you moron –Ginny shook her head, her ginger strands dancing on her shoulders-. HIM.

Lola brought her knees to her chest in response. She let her forehead rest against them, and felt how sore her muscles were. Since she had not been exercising at all, she concluded it was probably all the nervous tension that was doing that to her. Ginny made a face, which Lola did not notice. She only felt her friend's hand run through her raven locks in a soothing gesture.

-I know no one understands, Ginny. I don't blame you. Everyone can see why you're in love with Harry –she pointed out-. Everybody likes him. It's the exact opposite with… Severus.

Ginny fought her urge to vomit at the mention of Snape's name. Just to think that the girl sitting next to her had some kind of affectionate feelings for that snake… How could someone possibly see him in that sense?

-I know what you're thinking. But he was different with me… He was…

'I really don't wanna hear this', Ginny thought, while clenching her teeth. It was kind of gross to think about whatever could have been going on with Lola and Snape, but she didn't dare stop her friend from unburdening herself.

-Nice? –she ventured.

-Not exactly… -Lola smiled at her effort- But I liked spending time with him. I really got to trust him. And now…

The red head wondered what she could possibly say to make Lola feel any better, but she couldn't find anything remotely adequate.

It was dark night when everyone apparated in Malfoy Manor. Sitting at the head of the table, Voldemort watched as everyone sat in silence, according to their status in the ranking. Bellatrix sat, as usual, at his left, and repressed a hiss when Severus took the seat at the right of his master, earning a nod of acceptance from him. Severus ignored the vicious glare he was receiving from Bella. Not like he cared about what she felt in that moment. Across the table, right in front of Voldemort, sat Draco. His mother sat by his side, a feverish and frightened expression on her beautiful face.

-Is there something you wanted to mention, Draco? –Voldemort asked in a subtle but menacing way.

Draco fought back the urge to shake in fear at the sight of those horrid red eyes. Of course, everyone knew he was scared of him. But that was mainly because anyone with a couple functioning brain cells was scared of him. He could hear his mother's heart pumping ferociously in her chest, and decided it was best to simply try to remain calm. Resting his elbows on the table, he brought the tips of his fingers together, in a contemplating gesture.

-Milord, you know what I wanted to ask you. My father –he was suddenly interrupted by Voldemort.

-Your father is an idiot, Draco.

-I'm not going to deny that, milord. I am quite aware that he has failed you several times in many occasions. However, my father's incompetence does not erase the loyalty that he and his family have been professing towards you all along.

-Go on, Draco –Voldemort made a benevolent move with his right hand.

-I believe he has served you, as well as my mother. And if I might, milord, I, myself, have been deeply involved in your plans.

-You are correct, Draco. Nevertheless, your involvement did not result as I had wished.

-Dumbledore is dead, isn't he? –he replied, too fast for Voldemort's taste.

Narcissa gave his leg a squeeze under the table. She was already accepting the fact that she had lost Lucius; she was not going to go through the same for her son.

-Not by your wand, Draco –Voldemort gave Severus a sideways glance-. I understand you're asking me to give you your father back, is that correct?

-Yes, milord.

-My resentment towards Lucius is still too fresh for me to consider your begs.

Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Narcissa dug her fingernails in her son's thigh abruptly. He repressed a wince, avoiding his mother's stare. He agreed in silence with her, though; everyone knew he was going too far.

-Still, Draco, I value what you have done. In all these years, no one had been able to find a way into Hogwarts –Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat-; you found a way. I will prove my gratitude in some other way, but don't ask me to release your father from Azkaban because that just infuriates me.

Several pairs of eyes rested on Draco. He felt the tension in the room increase, but did not take his own eyes from Voldemort's. After evaluating the situation in a millisecond, he nodded respectfully at his Master.

-Thank you, milord.

Severus relaxed his whole frame. His eyes met Draco's, and felt something had changed. The boy was no longer a boy, but someone with an insatiable desire to annihilate the being sitting right next to him. He prayed for Draco to be able to hide his emotions carefully. The kid was smart enough; Voldemort would not want to sacrifice him yet. But you never knew with the Dark Lord.

Fleur and Bill's wedding was actually very nice. Lola found herself quite busy helping Mrs. Weasley with everything, and she didn't have much time to think about anything else besides the cake and the guests. Helena helped them as well, shielding herself from unwanted attention by carrying things from one place to another. As confident as she was, she seemed to be very uncomfortable in that kind of situation. Not having any other classy clothes to wear, Lola wore the same dress she had bought for the Ball at Hogwarts. It was too lose on her now, and Mrs. Weasley helped her readjust the fabric so it would look good on her. She told her how beautiful she looked and sighed.

-I wish you could marry at least one of the twins.

-Mrs. Weasley! –Lola laughed.

-What? That way it would be more likely for the other one to get a girlfriend as well.

-I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mrs. Weasley.

-Call me Molly –the charming lady smiled up at her while making the last arrangements on the dress' waist-. Naah, don't worry. I know you're busy thinking of somebody else.

-Ginny didn't… -Lola gulped, panicking- She didn't tell you, did she?

-Oh, sweetie, I don't need anyone to tell me what's obvious. Just let me tell you something, love –she waved a finger in front of her face-. If that mysterious man is rejecting you, he's too much of an idiot to be worth anything.

-You don't say… -she muttered under her breath.

She blinked a couple times to fight her tears back and cleared her throat. Not today. It was probably the last time the Weasleys could be together (except for Percy). Nobody knew if Ron, Harry and Hermione would make it back. Fleur and Bill's wedding was more for the whole family than just for the couple.

The party was as happy as circumstances allowed. The Weasleys were a very numerous family, and The Burrow seemed to be about to burst. Lola met several members of the family, each one of them equally nice, and enjoyed the merry ambience, trying to ignore the pain she felt in her chest whenever she thought about her friends leaving the house the next day. Halfway through the party, Harry approached her, with a timid smile which spoke of his shame. He looked like someone else –one of the many precautions Molly and Arthur had had-, but she already knew. Nobody noticed when they started dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Shorter now, Harry was the same height as Lola. She giggled.

-Finally I can look you in the eye.

-Yeah, well, don't get used to it. When I come back I'll be my usual height.

Lola's smile gradually faded away, and over Harry's shoulder she could now see Ron dancing with his mother, trying to breathe under her tight squeeze. Hermione and Ginny sat in silence, side by side, watching the people around with a horribly sad expression on their faces, as if they were waving goodbye at the world they knew.

-When you come back –she said, softly.

Harry gave her a reassuring nod and repeated 'When I come back'. Lola breathed out heavily, suddenly feeling dizzy. Nobody would ever say it, but that could well be the last time she ever got to see Harry. And Ron. And Hermione. Before she got to open her mouth, though, a loud crack was heard and Arthur ran through the dance floor while screaming:

-They're here!!!!!!!!

Lola only had the time to hug Harry tightly before someone –probably Hermione- pulled him away from her and disappeared. Everyone started running and disappearing, while screams and cries filled the air. She saw a ginger blur run to her and almost fell to the ground when George –or was it Fred?- pushed her in front of him. He grabbed her arm without carefulness and dragged her inside the house.

-George!! –a voice yelled from upstairs- Right here!

They both ran to Ron's room to find Fred opening the access to the small attic. It was so tiny the three of them had to squeeze in together, and they had the exact time to close the trap before the door slammed open noisily.

-Who do you think you are?? You cannot come into my house, interrupt a wedding and-

-Shut the fuck up, you blood traitor! –a large man in a black robe raised his hand at Mrs. Weasley.

Lola gasped and she felt two hands covering her mouth. Only her breath and the twins' could be heard in the attic, as Arthur walked in the room as well and dragged the woman outside before anything could happen. They observed the man through a tiny slit as he opened the closet and checked under the bed. Another voice was heard from outside the room.

-I told you Potter wouldn't hide in a stinky bedroom.

-We had to check, anyway.

So that was it. The hunt for Harry Potter had begun. Lola thanked God for Hermione's quick reaction, and prayed for her friends to be alright. The three of them waited in silence until Molly was heard again:

-Boys! Boys! Where are you?!

-We're here, mum! –George yelled his answer while opening the attic's trap.

Molly ran inside the room and hugged them all so tight it was hard to breathe. Her hysterical state was pretty obvious, and the twins tried to calm her down:

-Don't worry, mum, they'll be alright!

-Yeah, Hermione's with them, remember?

-As stupid as it may seem –she sighed-, that does make me feel better.

-Where's everyone? –Lola asked.

-They're all downstairs, sweetie; fortunately we're all pure bloods. Not that I give a fuck about it.

Molly's eyes widened at her own words in a manner so comical that the twins had to laugh. Between fits of laughter, the four of them descended the stairs and walked in the kitchen, which was now the messiest Lola had ever seen.

-Is everyone alright? –Molly asked loudly.

Several ginger heads nodded affirmatively. Helena let go of Charlie's hand and embraced Lola softly. Everyone stood in silence for a minute, until Molly clapped her hands and breathed deep inside:

-Come on, then, let's get all this mess fixed up. Not you, dear –she stopped Fleur from getting up-. You and Bill go get ready for your honeymoon, God knows you deserve it.

Fleur's clear blue eyes travelled all the way up to Molly's face. Mrs. Weasley had to give her that: she was definitely gorgeous. In a completely out-of-character gesture, Fleur held her mother-in-law's hands in her slender pale ones and brought them to her perfect lips to kiss them. Lola averted her eyes, just like everyone did, while the two women shared a moment of complicity they had never experienced before.


	20. Ron comes back… For a while

**CHAPTER 20**

It had been a while since Ginny had left for Hogwarts. She had kicked and cried and screamed, but the Weasleys were implacable. Lola made her promise she would write to her as often as she could, and so she received, a couple times a week, a camouflaged letter. Ginny would put it inside a little envelop inside a bigger one which also contained a letter for her parents. Mrs. Weasley did not object at all: it was the first time ever she received at least one letter a week from her daughter. As weeks went by, Lola noticed how Ginny was growing more and more tired. She told her about Snape ruling the school as the new Headmaster. She told her about the punishments she and other 'blood traitors' had to endure; and about how she, along with Luna and Neville, kept a little resistance going on. The whole Weasley family felt extremely proud of their youngest ones: Ron was illicitly fighting for freedom as his sister stood her ground at Hogwarts.

During that time, Lola got to feel like one in the family, and, even though she was clearly distinguishable buy her raven hair, everyone treated her as if she had occupied that spot at the dining table for years, The twins distracted her continuously (probably according to Molly's orders, Lola suspected), and Helena… Well, she was glad to have her. Fleur and Bill were still on their honeymoon trip, and Molly kept pressuring Charlie to get married with Helena, in spite of the girl's aversion towards marriage. Fred and George were now collaborating in a clandestine radio programme in favour of resistance, in hopes that Harry, Ron and Hermione would be listening, wherever they were.

One day, while everyone was silently keeping themselves busy, the typical 'apparition' sound was heard in the living room. As they all rushed in, their hearts pounded ferociously. Molly squealed in a mixture of delight and fright when she saw Ron. Once he broke free from his mother's grip, he sat down on the couch to get his breath back. Lola observed him with wide eyes: his sparkly, baby blue eyes were now covered by a dull veil, as if he had gotten much older all of a sudden; his cheeks were emaciated. He didn't say anything, even though everyone was staring at him with questioning eyes. Finally, one of the twins dared to ask:

-What happened? Are Harry and Hermione alright?

-For now, I guess… -Ron muttered, staring at the blank space in front of him.

It took them hours to get him to explain everything to them: the horcruxes, how they had to destroy them, Dumbledore's gift (which looked like a little pocket lighter)… He told them about the sword, which was now in Snape's power. His confession did nothing but infuriate the Weasleys.

-So, you just came back? And left them there?! –Fred and George snapped at the same time.

-You don't know what it was like! –he cried.

-You say that to your sister, then!

-What's up with Ginny? –Ron's eyes widened- What happened to Ginny?!

-Don't worry, Ronald, she's fine, at Hogwarts –Arthur said calmly.

-Yeah, fine, my arse! –Fred yelled while pointing a finger at his brother- Do you know what they do to them, in there?!

-That's enough! –Molly hissed, dangerously- Ron, come with me, please.

She held a hand out for him to take and led him into the kitchen, closing the door behind her to make her point clear to the rest of the family.

-Fred, calm down –Charlie pointed out-. You getting pissed won't make anything better.

-I can't help it, mate! We all, in mass, offered to help Harry. But no, it had to be only them three. He wanted to play the hero and what now, huh? Harry and Hermione are out there on their own. Two fucking kids! And they're supposed to save the world? We're screwed.

Nobody said anything else. They all tried to convince themselves it was because they didn't want to egg Fred on; but deep inside, they knew he was right.

* * *

It was dark night already when Lola woke up. It had been happening for a while, now. She just could not sleep for five hours straight. As she put on a sweater over her pyjama shirt, she turned the light on and sat on the windowsill to read a book. A movement outside the house caught her attention, and squinted so she could see a little better in the darkness outside. Ron was outside, sitting on the tree swing. Lola gasped and ran downstairs to the front door. As she stepped on the wet grass, she started shivering from the cold.

-Ron! –she whispered. He did not turn around- Ron, you need to get back inside! What if somebody saw you? You're supposed to be sick!

When she stood in front of him, she saw Dumbledore's lighter thingy in between her fingers. He looked up at her.

-You think I'm a bastard, don't you? –he mumbled.

-No, Ron, of course not –she brushed a strand of ginger hair of his eyes-. Come on, let's get inside.

-I… I left them there.

-Don't think about that now.

-I'm so weak. I've always been.

Lola sighed and, in spite of the cold, knelt in front of him so she could look him in the eye. A tear was rolling down his pale face. She gave his knee a light squeeze to make him look at her.

-Ron, there is no strength without weakness. It is in darkness, when we see the brightest lights.

Ron held his breath for a second as he stared at her. Without words, she understood and got up. As he got up as well, the house's main door opened and Fred popped his head out.

-What are you two doing outside? –he asked.

-Hey, Fred –Ron flashed a big, toothy grin at his brother-. Say goodbye to everyone for me, will you?

Fred stared at him for a couple seconds and then displayed the same expression his brother had.

-Sure, bro. Good luck.

-Yeah, you too.

Lola had the exact time to smile at him before he clicked the magic object and disappeared in front of her eyes.

* * *

After Ron's visit, everything seemed to speed up its pace. Now that they have told Ron, they were sure Harry and Hermione would be listening to the radio programme, and the clandestine collaborators increased by number every day. They also wrote to Ginny to tell her about the news and made the mistake of telling her about the sword that was now in the Headmaster's office. Within a week, they received notice that their daughter, along with Luna and Neville, had encouraged other students to help them steal the sword. They failed, and, surprisingly, Snape was compassionate enough to not give them the hardest of punishments, which was, to the horror of the Weasleys & Co., the 'cruciatus' curse. However, even though Arthur and Molly told Ginny how horrified they were that she had tried to do something so stupidly risky, everyone could feel their pride towards their youngest daughter.

-She's as stubborn as your mother –Mr. Weasley told the twins with a cheesy grin during dinner.

Molly opened her mouth to protest, but seeing her husband full of hope and pride was enough to make her shut up and serve dinner with a smile on her weary face.

This general attitude of optimism was probably their main mistake.

* * *

It was midday, and Lola was helping Mrs. Weasley with lunch when they heard a 'crack' noise outside the house. The second they looked through the window, Lola disappeared. Four cloaked men talked outside, as if they were giving each other directions. Molly yelled for Arthur to help her with the strangers. Before they could open the door, it slammed out of its hinges. Molly yelped.

-What the hell is going on?! –Arthur yelled, his face red with anger.

-Traitor check –one of the cloaked men laughed.

They pushed them aside and started inspecting every room of the house. Molly kept asking them questions, trying to make some time for Lola to hide.

-Why are you doing this?!

-We're looking for Harry Potter.

-He's not here!! He left months ago!!! –she screamed.

Lola watched through the tiny slit in the attic how one of the men burst into Ron's room and started opening all the closets. After a while, another one came in.

-Nothing –the first one said.

-Did you check up there? –the other one pointed right at Lola.

Her eyes widened with horror and she looked for her wand frantically, but in the darkness of the attic she couldn't find it in time. After squinting a little bit, the first man finally understood there was a secret attic and pulled the trap harshly. Lola gasped and, before the man dragged her down by one foot, hid her wand in her shirt. She hit the ground hard.

-Look what we found here! –both men laughed at her as she groaned.

Arthur ran inside the room, followed by the other two men.

-She's just a friend of the family! –he yelled.

-Then why was she hiding?

-She must have been scared –Arthur raised his hands, frightened-, she doesn't even speak English, she's a French friend of my daughter-in-law!

Lola yelped when one of the men pulled her up by her sweater, digging his nails in her shoulder.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il passe? Je n'ai fait pas rien!_ –she cried, desperately.

-What's she talking about? –one of the men asked Arthur.

-She doesn't know what's going on, please!

-Wait a minute… -the fourth man grabbed Lola's chin and forced her to look at him. He laughed out loud- Nice try, bitch.

-What? –another man barked.

-She spoke English just fine when I saw her in Hogsmeade. With her friends…

-Really?

-Guess who she went with –his grin grew so wide Lola felt sick.

-Are you serious? –the rest of the men laughed and patter each other in the back –Jackpot!

Lola struggled to free herself from the man's clutches, but he twisted her arm behind her back. Arthur kept begging the men to release her as they all descended the stairs. Molly, Charlie, Helena and the twins started screaming when they saw Lola being dragged around by them. Before anyone tried to attack them, the four men pointed their wands at them, menacingly.

-Where are you taking her? –Molly cried.

-Where do you think, woman? Anyone with information about Potter is a valued resource to the Dark Lord.

-No!!

Their collective scream was only half heard by Lola, who almost passed out when she disappeared along with the man who was painfully holding her still. They apparated in front of a mansion. Lola looked around desperately, trying to spot someone who could help her, but the place was desert. As they pushed her, her breathing got faster and faster. Inside the house, it was so dark she couldn't see anything for some seconds.

-How dare you disturb one of my gatherings? –a soft, metallic voice said.

-We are deeply sorry, Milord. We found someone who you might want to see, she's a friend of Potter.

-Is she, now?

-She was hiding at the Weasleys.

Someone pushed Lola inside a room. Illuminated only by candlelight, the smirking faces of the Death Eaters surrounded her. Lola shivered. Sitting at a huge, oak table, she recognized some of the faces. She saw the horror cross Draco's eyes like a shadow, and numbness all over Severus' expression. Next to him, Voldemort displayed the most disgusting grin she had ever seen. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight of his face. She had heard Harry describe him before, but she could have never prepared herself for that image.

-What's your name? –he asked, much more nicely than she had expected him to.

She did not answer. Everything around her faded away, and only his face and herself were left. So, that was it. It was the end; Lola felt a cold sensation spread all over her insides, as if she was dead already.

-I said, what's your name –his tone did not seem as nice now.

-Lola Laroche –another voice interrupted her thoughts.

Lola stared at Severus as he pronounced her name with no trace of emotion whatsoever in his voice. His black eyes were fixed on hers, and for the first time in her life, she did not feel intimidated by them. She straightened up as her frightened look gradually switched to disgust.

-Is she one of your students? –Voldemort asked Snape.

-Yes.

-Is she truly a friend of Potter?

-I cannot recall –Severus shrugged-. Probably; she was in Gryffindor, I think.

-If I might, Milord, I'll make her talk.

Lola looked at the woman sitting next to Voldemort and recognized her immediately. Several times she had seen pictures of Bellatrix, and Harry, Ron and Hermione had given her pretty accurate descriptions of the bitch. Bellatrix was grinning as wide as her master. The second she raised her wand, Lola fought the urge to move out of the way and clenched her teeth. Voldemort raised his hand to stop her.

-Calm down, Bella. There's an easier way.

Someone grabbed Lola's arms and held her still as Voldemort stood up and walked towards her with graceful and threatening moves. Her pupils dilated in fear. With one swift movement he brushed a strand of hair off her face and held her chin up with his index finger. The second he fixed his red pupils in hers she understood what he was trying to do and put all of her efforts to fighting him; but it was useless. She felt how all her mental barriers were violated by his mind, and, against her will, images of her talking to Harry started displaying in her brain: their arguments, the Ball, all their conversations together. Soon, he withdrew.

-She's useless. Doesn't know where he is.

Lola thanked God that Ron had not given her any specific details about the place they were hiding in. Her relief was quickly over, though, when she saw a big, menacing man grin as wide as Voldemort and Bella had before. He looked at her as if she was edible.

-In that case, Milord, I'll take care of her… -he said, with an obviously horrible idea already forming in his mind.

-As you wish, Fenrir.

Lola recognized the man and his name: Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf. He was famous for his butcheries wherever he attacked. Her eyes widened in terror: whatever death she had imagined was indeed much nicer than the one before her. Fenrir stood up and walked up to her, still grinning maniacally.

-Wait!

Lola glared at Draco, who had just gotten up from his seat. She was not the only one. Fenrir gave him a vicious look as Voldemort looked at him with an amused look on his face.

-What is it, Draco? –he asked, softly.

-Milord, if I'm correct you still owe me one favour, don't you?

Voldemort wondered if the boy was suicidal or basically just fucking stupid. No one had ever dared remind him of one of his promises. Now that he came to think about it, though, he had promised him one favour. He was curious to see where Draco was going. And he was not the only one. Severus also stared at Draco questioningly.

-Your point being…? –Voldemort smiled.

-This mudblood repeatedly insulted me back at Hogwarts. She even dared push me once. With your permission, Milord, I'd love to take care of her myself.

-Knowing you, Draco, there are several ways you'd like to 'take care of her'. Am I right?

-Aren't you always, Milord?

Voldemort thought for a second. He really was in the mood for some slaughtering, but, after analyzing the expression on Lola's face, and seeing how her horrified eyes had widened even more at Draco's words, he decided it was funnier to let Draco have her. Not that he blamed him. She was so deliciously scared it was almost arousing. He nodded at Draco, who smirked delightedly. The boy walked towards Lola slowly, taking pleasure in her appalled expression.

-You sick ba-! –she started yelling.

The back of his hand collided with her lips, busting them in the process. She hit the ground and choked on her own blood. Laughter filled the room and she felt vomit going up her oesophagus. Before she blacked out, she saw Severus clenching his jaw, unperceived by everyone else and thought she heard Voldemort's voice in the distance:

-You can go now.

She felt a cold, bony hand grab some locks of her now tangled hair and the last thing she heard was a loud 'crack' sound.


	21. Spy web

**CHAPTER 21**

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was how much her head hurt. It took her a couple seconds to start feeling the pain from her busted lips. She waited until her eyes got used to the darkness surrounding her. As her pupils dilated, she started seeing the objects around her. She was lying in a bed, in an elegant, spacious room. As her eyes travelled around the room, she spotted a divan in on of the corners. Someone sat there, staring at her. Lola froze in fear when she recognized his silvery eyes. Draco had his knees against his chest, and his head was tilted to one side, his right cheek resting on his knee. She didn't move, too scared to say anything. He stretched his legs to get up, very slowly. Lola felt her sweater to find her wand, but, obviously, someone had removed it from there already. As Draco approached, she felt around for anything she could use as a weapon, but found nothing. 'Nevermind', she thought, 'I'll rip his fucking eyes out'. She did nothing of a sort, though. Guessing her intentions, Draco stopped at a prudent distance of the bed.

-She's awake –he said, loud enough for whoever was outside the room to hear.

Lola only took her eyes off Draco when the other figure entered the room. Severus looked down at her without saying a word. She couldn't help baring her teeth at him, and her wounded lips cracked and started bleeding. He opened his mouth, but before he got any chance to speak at all, she threw herself at him. Draco caught her by the waist right in time to avoid her from scratching Snape's eyes out. Severus laughed when she elbowed Draco in the stomach hard enough to make him lose his breath. With one flick of his wand, Lola was petrified. Trying her hardest to break the spell and move, the only motion she was able to perform was bleeding from her lips.

-Feisty, isn't she? –Severus smiled at Draco.

Draco groaned, as he held his stomach. Lola was now sure that, if she hadn't been petrified, she would have thrown up all over the place. Severus looked exactly the same now than when they had been sharing the lab, working together, enjoying each other's company. And to think that, all along, that bastard had been just lying.

-I can't stay for much longer –he spoke softly.

-So, the plan is still the same? –Draco asked him.

-Yes. Do you know –he turned to talk to Lola- that your friends were captured and somehow managed to escape?

Even though she couldn't speak, her pupils widened in amazement. She didn't care so much about her death now that she knew there was still hope for Harry, Ron and Hermione.

-That's right. I'm going to break the spell now, but if you attack us I'll petrify you again, is that clear?

He flicked his wand in front of her and she felt a tingling sensation all over as her body regained mobility. She clenched her teeth.

-You like moving targets better, is that it? –she barked.

-You are seriously disappointing me, Lola –he chuckled-. I thought you were the brightest witch at Hogwarts.

-Fuck you! –she cried- You bastard, you killed Dumbledore, how could you?!

-I did kill Dumbledore –he nodded.

-It's not what you think –Draco interfered.

-Shut up! –she snapped at the blond.

-He's right, Lola, Dumbledore was already dying.

-What?

-He was dying and he was quite aware of the mission the Dark Lord had graced Draco with.

Lola looked at Draco, who seemed to her just a blurry reflection of what he had looked like in the beginning of the year. His cold eyes travelled from her to Severus and back at her.

-What mission?

-I… I was supposed to kill Dumbledore. But I couldn't do it. He knew I wouldn't do it. He knew it all along, the bastard.

-Why didn't you? –she asked.

-How…? He was… -Draco choked on his own words- I never liked him, okay? He was just another arrogant muggle-lover with too much power on his hands.

-Then why didn't you kill him? –she insisted.

-Because, I couldn't, alright! –he screamed.

-Enough. That's all you have to know, Lola –Snape cut Draco off.

-So –she squinted a little bit-, what side are you supposed to be on?

-What do you think? –Severus tilted his head aside- Surely all these emotions are blurring your cleverness.

-So, all along, you were…?

-Yes, I was a double spy. Dumbledore knew. And he made me spare Draco his murder. Everything went according to plan. Except for one thing –he glanced at Draco.

-What thing? –Lola asked, confused.

-I'm taking that son of a bitch down –Draco muttered-. He promised my father to protect us if we were all by his side. Even though he fought for the Dark Lord for many years, they left him to rot in Azkaban. He killed himself this morning.

-I'm… Sorry –Lola whispered.

-I'm not. There was nothing good left in him. He did the only honourable thing he could do. But I'm making that bastard pay, whatever it takes me. Even if that means I'll have to fight alongside Potter.

Lola did not say anything, but she wished Harry could have heard that, wherever he was. Surely, that would have boosted his spirits up. Severus broke the tense silence between them all.

-I have to go now.

Draco nodded, but Lola gave Snape a questioning look. She was still too confused to understand what was going on. As the Potions master and Draco shook hands with a ceremonious air, she had a horrible premonition.

-Where are you going? –she asked, a hint of fear too noticeable in her voice.

Severus sighed and, after directing a meaningful look at Draco, the blond left the room. When he turned around to face Lola, he realized how short she was. How small, next to him, how young. And how stupid he had been to play with her feelings like that, even if it had been in a completely unconscious manner. He mumbled a sortilege to heal the wounds on her lips.

-That's better –he smiled forcefully.

-Is this why you pushed me away? –she ignored his last comment.

-Lola –he sighed exasperated-, I cannot think of anything else than my mission. There's nothing else for me. I'm sorry you can't understand that, hopefully you will one day.

-I'm sorry I made things harder –Lola looked down at her feet, ashamed.

-Everything happens for a reason, Lola. Now I do believe that your interfering with all this has had a purpose.

-What purpose? Nothing's gonna change. I'm not stupid, Severus, you're risking your life every fucking minute!

-It's not ME we're talking about here, Lola –he looked at the door for a second.

-What about Draco? –she quickly snapped.

-You changed his point of view.

-No, I didn't! –she threw her hands in the air- He just wants revenge for his father!

-His father died today. He saved you yesterday. There IS a difference, Lola. By changing Draco's course of action, you may have spared him a horrible ending.

-But… I didn't do anything.

-You were there. At the right time. You made him question his beliefs, everything he had been taught. Now he's going to do what's correct. I wish I had done the same when I was his age, Lola. We probably wouldn't be in this situation now.

-Severus… -she took one step towards him but he suddenly cringed.

She stopped, as he grabbed his left arm and clenched his teeth. A knock on the door was heard, harsh. Lola shook her head and tried to stop him.

-No, you can't go, it's too da-

-Get her to Hogwarts now –he hissed at Draco before disappearing.

-Come on, now –Draco ignored the pain in his left forearm and threw a black cloak at Lola- Put it on, and for fuck's sake, try to act like a pureblood.

-What the hell is this for? –she put the cloak on hurriedly, as Draco handed her her wand back.

-We're going to Borgin and Burkes.

Before she had the time to reply back, he clutched her hand and made her disappear with him. They appeared in a dark street Lola had never been in before. Draco made sure she had the hood of the cloak on before walking in, just in case. As he opened the door, she took a deep breath in and walked in the store straight as a pin, trying to imitate Draco's arrogant movements. She saw an old man approach them and Draco, ignoring the pain in his left arm, dragged her all the way into the end of the store, where an old closet was.

-May I ask who your escort is, sir? –the old man asked suspiciously.

As Draco turned around with a deliberately slow motion, the man's face changed, afraid now of the stupid boldness in his words. Draco's icy eyes burnt the man's in indignation. Once he had gone away, Draco opened the closet's door and motioned for Lola to get in. She stared at him as if he was nuts, but ended up obeying. Right after stepping in, he closed the door behind him. Lola couldn't see anything.

-Draco, what is this thing?

-It's how we made it into Hogwarts… That time.

She heard him mutter something under his breath and felt a sensation which resembled quite a lot the one she got when she disappeared. When she opened her eyes though, everything was still black. Draco pushed the door open and then she knew where she was: in the Necessity Room, at Hogwarts. Draco grabbed her arm to make her step out of the closet and immediately proceeded to burn the whole thing down with magic. She watched, controlling the fire so it wouldn't extend. Once Draco made sure the device could never be used again, he dragged her out of the room and started running downstairs, guiding himself by the increasing noises they heard. Lola followed, disorientated. Suddenly, they ran into someone.

-Neville! –she screamed.

-Lola, what the hell?! –he screamed right back at her and hugged her as tight as he could.

-What's going on? –Draco asked.

-We're getting ready, they're coming, everyone is –he blinked at Draco- Malfoy!

-Quick as usual, Longbottom –Draco snapped.

-Neville, it's not what you think, he's with us, he's on our side! –Lola nodded exasperatedly at Neville.

Neville eyed Draco up and down and then looked at Lola, as if he was trying to see if she was under any specific charm.

-Neville, there's no time to explain, trust me please.

-Alright then –he guided them where everyone else was.

Professor McGonagall was giving instructions to teachers, students, ghosts and any other living creature she could find. Lola watched her for a second, wondering what she was to do. A red blur caught her attention and she couldn't help but squealing when she recognized Ginny. She yelled her name and the red head shot her eyes wide open at her before hug-attacking her.

-Thank God you're alright! Mom and Dad are desperate! They'll be here in a minute. What happened? Where did those bastards take you?

-Gin, I can't explain right now-

-Malfoy!!! –one scream was heard over all the ruckus.

Another one followed, and then another one. When Lola turned around, several wands were being pointed at Draco, although no one had been able yet to cast any spell. The blond looked at them all with scorn dripping from his smirk.

-Don't! Don't do anything, he's with us! –she started lowering all the wands pointing at him.

-Are you totally and completely insane?!

Lola recognized the voice as Harry's. He approached her, red in the face. She had never seen him so angry. His eyes travelled from her to Draco and back at her. Before she got any chance to talk, Draco did:

-Think about it, Potter. If I was by HIS side I'd have been summoned by now.

-Unless he had sent you –Harry spat.

-Fine, then –Draco pulled up the sleeve of his black sweater in one harsh movement.

Some people gasped at the sight of his Dark Mark. At first, Lola thought it was moving. Then, she realized it was just boiling, as if acid has been dropped all over it. That was what happened when you didn't obey your master's orders, she guessed. Harry seemed pleased with the image.

-Any funny business I will kill you myself.

-Like you had the slightest chance, Potter –Draco smirked at Harry. Surprisingly enough, Harry smirked back.

-They're here! –a voice yelled, from outside the room.

Everyone shared nervous looks and, for a moment, silence filled the room, as if everyone was wishing the others as much good luck as it was possible. Lola held her wand out, ready for the battle. 'What the heck', she though, 'if we're gonna die, we'll take as many with us as we can'. Her pulse was steady as the first screams of pain were heard.


	22. Battle

**CHAPTER 22**

The door burst open without previous warning. Almost simultaneously, Professor McGonagall casted the most powerful spell her students had ever seen, which killed the first row of Death Eaters in one go. Taking profit in the confusion, everyone attacked the intruders at once. Soon, everyone was immerse in battle, dodging spells and yelling. Lola jumped aside right in time to avoid a red beam of light which had been aimed straight at her. She recognized one of the men who had found her hiding at the Weasleys. They stared at each other for a moment, as he also recognized her. A look of disbelief showed on his face: he had never given anyone to Voldemort who had lived after that. Lola aimed her wand at him and yelled a spell the man did not even know. Gradually, his skin became grey and he watched in shock how his whole body became stone-like. Finally, his mouth was petrified in a horrified expression.

-Wingardium Leviosa! –she made him levitate, and threw the statue violently at a group of Death Eaters who were timing up against Ginny. One of them was crushed by the weight, and probably died right on the spot. The rest disseminated, surprised by the attack. Ginny took advantage of their astonishment and stunned them all in one go. Lola ran at her and put her back against Ginny's, so they would have each other's backs. The Death Eaters seemed to be extremely anxious to kill Harry, and in their fixation, they made eventual mistakes which allowed the rest of the students to attack them successfully. Lola saw, astounded, how the kitchen elves attacked the Death Eaters as well, yelling the name of Harry Potter. Slowly, the Death Eaters seemed to retrocede, as students, professors and parents pushed them backwards outside of the Hall. Lola saw Molly Weasley firing spells incessantly, her short, chubby frame menacing now. As Hagrid and some students struggled to close the doors to keep the Death Eaters outside, Bellatrix Lestrange fired one last spell before letting out a loud, insane laugh. She was locked outside of the Hall right after. Lola rested her hands on her knees as she panted. She heard a scream and looked behind her with a quick, sharp movement. Her eyes widened in fear. One of the twins laid on the floor, his eyes staring lifelessly at the ceiling. Molly had her arms around him as she wept hysterically. As she got closer, Lola counted -as she had learnt to- the freckles on his forehead: there were three on a row right on top of his left eyebrow.

-Fred –she whispered.

The Weasleys surrounded Fred's dead body and cried all over him. Hermione stood aside, her hands on her mouth, tears rolling down her bruised face. Lola saw how Harry stared horror-struck at Fred's corpse, and then walked backwards until he reached one of the corridors. He ran away. Lola directed her eyes at the body on the floor. Slowly, tears began forming in her eyes, and the shocked numbness she had experienced at first melted away, an excruciating pain growing in her chest. Fred was dead. The same Fred who had helped her and treated her as family during all those weeks. As everyone mourned him, the Hall door started creaking loudly again: the Death Eaters were back, this time in greater number, probably. The second it burst open, a pack of werewolves attacked. Most of them were easily defeated, for they were stupid beasts who had been created, most likely, with the unique purpose of that battle; however, Fenrir was too powerful for them to stop. In a matter of seconds, he had already tried the flesh of a student. In the ruckus of the battle, he spotted Lola and recognized the mudblood he couldn't get to slaughter at Malfoy Manor. She gasped in terror when she saw him charging at her, his jaws still dripping blood from his previous victims. He reached out for her with one powerful claw. Lola, who had been too traumatized to defend herself, felt someone push her aside and hit the floor painfully. As she twisted her upper body to prevent another attack, she saw how Draco had occupied her place in front of Fenrir. One big gash ran down the right side of his face, from the forehead to the jaw line, crossing his eyebrow. Fortunately enough, his eye seemed to have remained intact. As Fenrir fell on top of him with his crushing weight, Draco forced his hand against the werewolf's stomach and yelled:

-Sectumsempra!

A horrible roar escaped Fenrir's mouth as Draco's spell pierced his whole abdomen. The werewolf, in agonizing rage, opened his jaws and aimed for Draco's throat. The blond was completely trapped under his weight and couldn't do anything besides clenching his teeth and close his eyes firmly.

-Wingardium Leviosa!

Lola aimed at Fenrir with her wand just in time. He started levitating when his jaws snapped shut few inches away from Draco's throat. With one last roar of desperation, he flew across the Hall, his large wound dripping blood all over the place. Draco watched, from the floor, how the werewolf finally flew through one of the windows, smashing the glass in the process and falling from a height he surely would not survive. Lola ran and knelt next to Draco, thinking it was too late: Fenrir's blood had soaked his white shirt completely, and mixed with Draco's own blood, which leaked profusely from his wound. She held his face between her hands, and, in contrast with the blood red gashes, his eyes seemed made of metal. Draco needed to reassure her that he was alright at least three times before she actually let him go. Not without effort, he stood up, wiping blood from his face the best he could. Wizards fought all over the place, curses and spells flying across the room. A Death Eater came close enough for Lola to jump on his back and pin him to the floor. Luna Lovegood petrified him with one quick move.

-Hey, Lola, glad you could make it –she smiled dreamily at her.

-Thanks Luna –Lola smiled back, as she looked around to spot another target.

Her gaze encountered that bitch of Bellatrix Lestrange and she shook in fear when she saw she was aiming repeatedly at Ginny, who dodged curses non-stop.

-Get the fuck away from my daughter, you bitch!! –Molly stepped in front of Ginny, facing Bellatrix.

-Aaaw, Mommy wants to go with little Freddie? –Bellatrix pouted sarcastically.

She burst out laughing at the sight of Molly's pain. She was still laughing when Molly's _Avada Kedavra_ hit her right on the chest. When she dropped dead, her maniacal smile was still plastered on her once beautiful face. Molly stood in front of her dead body for a couple seconds, staring lifelessly at her. In a blink, she was back to the fight, and everyone followed her, spirits up after Bellatrix's death. Draco observed her aunt's corpse as well, without any definite expression on his blood stained face. He did not feel remorse whatsoever. She would have been the first one to kill him if she had seen him in there.

The Hogwarts defenders line was advancing at every second; battling fiercely for every inch of territory they could gain. Eventually, they arrived to the gates of Hogwarts, keeping the enemy outside the walls. It was then when a tremendously cruel voice was heard above the entire ruckus:

-Potter is dead. Join me or die.

Everyone stopped struggling and checked where the voice was coming from. In the middle of the enemy line, Voldemort had Harry Potter's corpse at his feet. His face was contorted in a disgustingly relieved grin. Several screams were heard from the multitude. Lola gasped in horror at the sight of her friend and yelled a fainting 'No'. Silence then overcame the battle field, in expectation of what would happen next. They all knew it was Harry who had to defeat Voldemort. If he was, indeed, dead, there was no way this war could be won, and Voldemort would surely punish cruelly all those who wouldn't accept their destiny. He awaited an answer with a proud smirk on his snakelike face. Surprisingly enough, it came from the one he would have never expected it from. Neville Longbottom took one step forward: his shirt was torn apart and he was bleeding profusely, obviously exhausted; but he raised his wand in the air and yelled with fury.

-We will never join you! Dumbledore's Army!! –he called.

A growing roar began to sound among their lines, and even Voldemort had to admit those idiots had courage. Lola saw herself surrounded by her friends: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley… Everyone crying for Harry, but still standing their ground. That was much more than anyone could ask for in their death bed. Next to her, Draco struggled to stay on his feet, but he also started running when they all charged at the same time against the Death Eaters. Green lights flashed all over and dear friends fell to the ground, but nobody gave up. The biggest Death Eater, who protected Voldemort at all times, was killed by Draco's wand. The Dark Lord glared at his ex-disciple with so much venom it hurt. Draco stood in front of him and smirked.

-If Potter didn't make it I'll have to try myself.

-You arrogant traitor! –one of the Death Eaters yelled before throwing himself onto Draco.

With one swift movement, Draco killed three of his opponents at once, only to aim his wand at Voldemort again. Voldemort smiled wide at him.

-You are, indeed, worthier than Lucius Malfoy.

-Don't you dare say it!

-What, Lucius? –Voldemort stressed the syllables cruelly.

-This is for my father, you bastard.

-That won't be necessary, Malfoy.

Draco wondered who had talked. Watching the duel between him and Voldemort, Harry stood on his feet. Somebody saw it and screamed that he was alive. The roar increased and the Death Eaters retreated even more. Voldemort stared at Harry with incredulity.

-I killed you.

-You forgot one little detail –Harry aimed his wand at him-. To make this body you used my own blood. I cannot die while you're still alive, don't you understand, Tom?

Draco cringed at the sound of Voldemort's muggle name, but a feeling of hope rose from his insides as Voldemort widened his eyes in concern. The remaining Death Eaters gathered around him to protect him, but they knew everything was already lost. As Draco attacked them, they concentrated on finishing the traitor as one last effort, until only one of them was left breathing.

-Give it up, Lestrange –Draco hissed.

-I cannot really believe you are my nephew –the man said with scorn, apparently calm.

Draco fought with him, unable to strike him with one of his spells. Lestrange laughed, not affected whatsoever by his wife's recent death.

-You idiot, I taught you everything you know! There is no way you can defeat me!

As Draco fell hard on the ground, Lola held her head in her hands. She had to do something, but Lestrange seemed to repel every curse aimed at him; she was not the only one now trying to protect Draco. The man approached Draco, who seemed too exhausted now to keep fighting against him at all. As he pointed his wand at him, he laughed as maniacally as his wife had before her death. Lola saw a shimmering object on the floor, quite far away: it was Bellatrix's dagger, which she had dropped during the battle.

-Accio –she muttered, her eyes fixed on the knife.

She started running towards Lestrange and caught the dagger in the air. As he bent over Draco to take pleasure in his death, she grabbed a lock of his dark, greasy hair and threw his head backwards. The dagger entered his throat quite easily; the whole of the blade traversed his neck completely. Lestrange fell to the ground with a confused expression on his face, as if he was trying to understand what was happening to him. It took him a little while to understand he had been killed in a muggle way, and as he expired, he thought of how ironic it was to suffer from that kind of death. Only Voldemort was left now, and even though he was still laughing, his laughter did not sound as metallic as it usually did. He was scared now, and everyone could see it. But there was only one person in the crowd who spoke:

-This is for all our friends, for all those who suffered your despotic dreams.

Harry yelled his curse as Voldemort's face contorted in horror. In a blink, he was dead. Many people approached the corpse, poking it with their feet to make sure he was actually dead, unbelievable as it was. Nobody dared say anything for quite a long time. Harry was crushed in between many hugs, Lola included. She grasped onto him with all the strength she had left in her muscles, and then insulted him for faking his own death. Harry laughed at her comment, and between tears, she smiled back at him. Ron and Hermione joined them, too exhausted for anything else besides hugs. As Lola sighed, relieved to see her friends were all alright, she looked around to see who else was safe. Someone caught her sight. Draco. He was lying right where Lestrange had left him, a puddle of blood forming around him. A circle of people surrounded him, everyone wondering what they should do. Lola ran and pushed everyone out of the way. With one big effort, she turned Draco's body around to make him lie on his back. Blood and dirt covered his clothes and face, and she ripped his shirt open to see where he was bleeding from. One large gash crossed his abdomen, and another important cut ran across his right forearm. Lola saw how the wound seemed to spit blood at intervals and knew an artery had been sectioned. Using a shred of Draco's shirt, she made a simple tourniquet to wrap around his arm tightly: the blood flow seemed to decrease a little bit; she still did not know what to do with the wound on his stomach. Harry knelt right beside her to help her with the tourniquet and then Lola had an idea:

-Harry! Where's Severus? He could heal him in a second!

-Lola, I… -Harry looked away from his friend, poignantly.

The girl took some seconds to analyze and interpret Harry's gesture. She then remembered how Severus and Draco had shaken hands that morning and understood the truth. _I cannot think of anything else than my mission. There's nothing else for me._ So that was his mission. Dying to save them all from Voldemort. To save Harry, and Draco. And her.

Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey appeared in the crowd all of a sudden. As Madam Pomfrey performed some first aid spells on Draco, Minerva made him levitate softly and took him into Hogwarts. Lola watched as the women took care of the wounded in state of shock. Dead bodies lied everywhere, in horrible positions and horrible conditions: she could recognize some of those bodies as people she had talked to, maybe even people she had appreciated. The reality of the scene made her fall to her knees: it damaged to see so many corpses, but it was the one she could not see which killed her. A light breeze caressed her hair softly as Hermione threw her arms around her in a comforting, but nonetheless desecrating hug.


	23. After the storm

**CHAPTER 23**

It was not easy to set one foot in the nursery, but Lola knew she had to. After a couple days, massive funerals had been performed, and not many people were left at Hogwarts: the year was obviously over for everyone. Only teachers and injured students remained in the school, besides of some nostalgic lost souls who did not want to leave the place and the memories it contained. The Weasleys were all gone, and they had taken Harry with them. Hermione was gone as well, along with her muggle parents. They had been hiding in Australia since their daughter warned them for the first time, conscious of the danger they were in. Lola had received another letter from her mother, where she assured her both her and her husband were fine and hidden in France. Lola could tell her mother was still a little bit suspicious, though, because she wouldn't tell her the exact place they were staying in. She sent her money so she could get to France to be with them, and Lola replied saying she would be there as soon as she had dealt with some problems around Hogwarts.

The nursery was crowded at best. Extra beds had been squeezed in lines so all wounded could be treated by Madam Pomfrey and some volunteers from St. Mungo's. The worst cases had been moved to the hospital to receive the best medical treatment, but still, many injured people lied together, waiting for their wounds to heal. The second she stepped into the nursery, Lola felt sick. Moans and sobbing filled the air: those who were not crying from pain were disturbed by the loss of their loved ones. Very few people lied on their beds without moving at all: the quietest one was easy to spot. Draco's wounds had been cured and sealed much more easily than Madam Pomfrey had expected. It was the large blood loss he had suffered that kept him in bed. Without a word, he just lied on his bed while staring at the ceiling, his pale skin barely contrasting with the snow white sheets which covered him. Many people had tried to get him to talk, McGonagall mostly, but not a single word had escaped his lips. Madam Pomfrey reluctantly started considering the option of sending him to St. Mungo's. Physically he seemed to be recovering very fast, but not mentally, or at least, as far as they could see. Nevermind the stimulus they exposed him to, Draco's reaction never came.

Lola sat on the edge of the bed, at Draco's right side. He did not look at her. She knew he was not unconscious, for his silvery eyes were wide open as he stared at nothing. She said hello, without any effect. As she sighed, her eyes wandered all over the room. Very ugly wounds could be seen, and for a moment, she understood how lucky they both were: she had bruises and scratches all over her body, and one lock of hair at the back of her head had been scorched, surely due to some spell. That was it. People had died in that battle, and all she had to worry about was a burnt strand of hair. Draco blinked quickly when she ran her index finger across the gash on his face. It was already sealed, but Lola knew werewolf wounds usually left very ugly scars. As she made her finger slide along the cut, from his forehead, crossing his right eyebrow and cheekbone, to his sharp jaw line, Draco blinked a couple more times.

-I know you can hear me –she whispered.

Draco blinked once more, but slower this time, as if he was trying to tell her he was actually listening. Lola thought for a little bit about something good to say. Nothing came to mind. What could she possibly tell Draco to make him feel better? She talked about idle stuff: how she would be going to France in a couple days to see her parents, how McGonagall had just been proclaimed Headmistress… Draco listened –perhaps- without giving her any other signal. After some more minutes of uncomfortable monologue, Lola sighed and clapped her hands together softly, as a way of saying goodbye. Draco didn't answer, of course, and she got up with the feeling a part of her soul was going to be left to die on that bed, along with Draco. More to herself than to anyone else, she muttered:

-I really am glad you're okay.

It wasn't until she turned around to walk out of the nursery that she heard the soft slipping sound of a head rolling on a pillow. Out of reflex, she looked over her shoulder to see Draco staring at her. She couldn't get him to talk, but he had at least reacted to watch her walk away for the last time. She sat down again, and this time, his eyes followed her, empty, but alive at least. She did not say anything though, trying not to push him.

-Where's Potter –Draco asked, surprisingly, in a hoarse, cracking voice.

-Uh… Harry went with the Weasleys… -Lola answered, uneasy- Why?

-That idiot ruined it all. I had to kill that bastard.

-Draco, you were unconscious. And you know it was Harry's destiny, anyway.

-They told me you killed Lestrange.

Lola reddened and started feeling sick at the same time. Not that she felt guilty, but there wasn't any pride either in her memories of Lestrange's throat slicing. That was, by far, the most disgusting thing she had ever had to do. And she had worked in the dungeons preparing triton eye Potions.

-It was the least I could do, after you saved me. Twice –she looked at his wound involuntarily.

-Yeah, isn't it a fair exchange? –Draco rolled his eyes- Your innocence for my face.

-Your face is alright –she smiled.

Draco did not answer, but she could see in his eyes he was more concerned about the matter than he wanted to show.

-Seriously, your face is alright.

-Those bitches won't let me have a look in the mirror –he squinted.

-Because you're not supposed to get up –she rolled her eyes this time.

-Then bring me one –he half-begged half-commanded.

-Why is this so important to you? –Lola clicked her tongue in disagreement- Yes, you have a scar, it will heal, okay? Who knows, you could even try laser surgery later on.

-Laser what? –he frowned.

Lola laughed at his pure blood ignorance and shook her head.

-It's a muggle medical procedure to erase marks and scars. Then again, you'd probably develop an allergy to any kind of muggle medicine –she smiled; he didn't.

-You are so extremely muggle-ized, it's not even funny.

-I am a mudblood, Draco –she pointed out, raising her eyebrows.

Draco sighed, exhausted, and closed his eyes as he rested his head on the pillow. She asked him if he wanted to be left alone, but he shook his head no.

-How are you?

Lola's eyes widened at the question. It was probably the first time in history that a Malfoy was concerned about the emotional state of another person. She cleared her throat non-chalantly.

-Fine, just some bruises and a burnt lock of hair –she pointed at the spiky spot at the back of her head-. Now I look emo.

-Whatever that last word meant, I was not referring to your physical state.

-Oh, emos are an urban tribe, you know, just like-

-Lola.

She let her head hang and her fringe partially covered her eyes. If she hadn't been trying to stop her tears from flowing, she would have joked about the emo thing again. Draco waited, in silence, until she was ready to talk again.

-I'm… Here.

-That's good. Hey, you want to know something?

-What?

-You're the only one who's come to see me –he smirked.

-So far –she shrugged and then joked-. Wait until Pansy finds out where you are.

-Is she… Is she alright? –a shadow of fright crossed Draco's eyes.

-Yeah, she's fine. Her father died in battle and I think she moved to the US with her mother. Apparently the woman had never really wanted to enter the whole 'Dark Lord circle' thingy.

-She was married to him forcefully, according to Pansy.

-Are you gonna try to find her?

-Don't you think she deserves a rest? –Draco smiled sadly.

Lola hesitated, not knowing what to say, and he displayed his long lost superficial smirk as he jabbed her in the side.

-Were you perhaps investigating my conjugal status?

-Shut up, Malfoy –she playfully hit his shoulder as soft as she could.

Draco laughed at the mention of his last name as everyone usually said it. Only in her lips, it sounded quite different. He winced in pain as he put all of his strength on his arms so he could sit up a little bit more, instead of just laying down.

-So, tell me again –he inquired-. How does this 'tazer googery' muggle thing work again?

-Laser surgery –she stressed the words in emphasis, mocking him.

-Whatever floats your boat, woman –he groaned.

-What?

-Will you ever learn proper English instead of this Americanized French talk you speak?

-My English is fine! –she put a hand on her chest- Let's see how your French is!

Draco stopped laughing for a moment to give her the weirdest look ever and probably the hottest comment ever directed at her:

-You do realize if I could move without agonizing right now you would be experiencing a movie-like moment, don't you?

-I… Don't think I'm following you –she frowned, confused.

-Aah… I've lost my attractiveness. Any other woman would be jumping on top of me now.

-Whoever said you were attractive before? –Lola smirked- Besides –she put on a stupid face and posh nasal voice-, I'm too fat to jump on you.

Draco rolled his eyes and groaned.

-How long is it going to take you to forget that stupid Ball charade?

-Charade?

-Yes! I thought you looked great, alright?

-You did?

-Well, I do have eyes, don't I? By the way –he looked down-, how is the Weasley _affair_ going?

-What Weasley _affair_?

-Are you two involved, or…?

-I never liked Ron.

-But he did like you –it was not a question.

-That was just a phase. He's always been crazy about Hermione –Lola remembered Helena's prediction back at the Weasleys and smiled to herself.

Draco stuck his nose up, amazed at how anyone could feel attracted towards someone like Granger. Not that she was unpleasant to look at, but only from a strictly physical point of view. She lacked the rest of the qualities he had always considered positive in a woman: she was too loud-mouthed, too intelligent, too independent, too weird. Not socially presentable. Not the kind of girl his mother would link arms with. Besides of the obvious fact she was a mudblood. Lola laughed at his expression and he suddenly realized all those features were also characteristic of her. Her small nose wrinkled when she smiled in a very non-aristocratic way. Draco felt the knot in his stomach tighten even more and tried to convince her, as gently as possible, that he needed to get some more sleep. Lola immediately nodded, and promised to come back the next day to see how he was doing. He smiled half-heartedly at the promise, unsure about whether if he did want her to come back the next day.


	24. A familiar stranger

**CHAPTER 24**

Lola did go back to the nursery the following day, but this time she couldn't find Draco in it. She asked Madam Pomfrey and everything the woman knew is that he was gone. Nobody had seen him leave, except for one little girl, Melinda, who assured she saw him gather his clothes in a bag and walk out the door very late at night.

-Are you sure nobody took him? –Lola asked, concerned.

The little girl nodded, with her big baby blue eyes fixed on the older girl with a hint of fear. She remembered exactly how it had gone. Melinda had trouble sleeping after everything that had happened and was in the nursery due to a broken ankle. She had been spying on that gorgeous guy who laid on the bed in front of hers on a regular basis. He never spoke or moved until that older girl had come to see him. Then, that same night, he got up, as if he was not even injured, and put everything he had around him in a backpack and left the nursery walking as quietly as a ghost. Melinda told the women everything she had seen, and it was not until Madam Pomfrey assured her she had done nothing wrong that she relaxed.

Lola spent the rest of the day asking around the castle. Nobody had seen Draco. She asked the ghosts and even Peeves, who merely stared at her and cried '_Oink Oink'_. A fifth grader who passed by laughed at Peeves' comment, although his facial expression changed harshly when Lola shot him a vicious glare. The boy immediately recognized her as the student who had slaughtered Lestrange like a cow. The next day, she left. She packed her things, went to say goodbye to everyone she knew –even received a hug from McGonagall, who promised to write to her once everything was settled down- and left Hogwarts to go to London, where she got on an airplane to France. She could think of a thousand places where Draco could be, mostly Malfoy Manor; but he was obviously not interested in keeping in touch. He probably needed as much space as she did.

* * *

The following months went by as a mixture of sweet and sour. Sweet, because she was finally with her parents, who were fortunately safe, and her French grandparents, who were glad to see their granddaughter was well alive. The whole family filled up with pride the day they received a letter from the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, where she praised Lola for being, on top of an excellent student, a strong-willed fighter. The sour part was that they all kept asking her questions about the battle and, nevermind how horrified her mother was to hear all those tales, the rest of the family kept flattering Lola because of her actions. She found it hard to believe when she was cheered for slicing Lestrange's throat. 'They weren't there', she kept thinking to herself, 'They cannot know what it really feels like'. And sure as hell they didn't.

Lola was not surprised to see little Porcupine fluttering his tiny wings in front of her window: she had been writing to the Weasleys and Hermione on a regular basis. She opened the window to let the bird in. Porcupine rested on her arm and extended his little claw so she could get the envelope. The letter inside was a richer paper than the one Ron and Harry usually used. The calligraphy was also considerably better.

_"Dear Lola, _

_How are you doing? I hear you're in France now. I hope you enjoy your sunny days and warm nights instead of this horrible English weather. Seriously, when Charlie proposed I made him promise we would get married on a sunny day. Being the pusillanimous cutie he is, he agreed, and now we're arranging our wedding for August the 16__th__. I believe I speak in the name of the whole Weasley family when I say it would be great to have you over. Really, I need you more everyday. Molly won't stop chasing me around with white robes and shit. Apparently it's going to be a traditional wedding, whether I like it or not. Things would be much easier if I had my little French friend by my side, so whenever you get bored of your family, you can come and get bored of mine. No need to rush, but tell me something so Molly can start arranging the table map thingies. _

_Lots of love, _

_Helena"_

Once it was time for her to leave her family, she realized how much she was going to miss them once again. After everything that had happened, Mr. Laroche had had to resign from his muggle job in London (he had disappeared without leaving any trace for months), and the couple were now back in Paris, where things were relatively calmer. Lola swore she did not mind. After all, if she was going back to Hogwarts there was no need to worry about how far away her parents were. Apparently, McGonagall had now established an extra 7th grade for all those students who had missed out on everything they still wanted to learn; so basically everyone was welcome into the school again. Lola had thought about her future long and hard, and, even if it was sort of painful, she decided to move on with her plans and study to become a Potions master. 'After all, that's what Severus would have wanted'.

* * *

When she appeared at The Burrow with all of her cases, Molly nearly had an attack. She threw herself on top of the girl and covered her with hugs and kisses. Lola couldn't help but to laugh at the woman's animosity. It was great to see the old Molly back on her feet after such a horrible loss. Everything looked exactly the same, but she knew they were all, even if it was just a little bit, different in their hearts. The change was noticeable in every one of them, but it was perhaps George who was more obviously transformed. He would still smile, laugh, chat and listen, but something about the way he did all those things made it clear that a part of him was gone. No one mentioned Fred, but, somehow, his presence was always lingering around.

Lola, along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, convinced Harry and Ron to go back to Hogwarts to finish their studies. After all, it was just one more year.

-Geez, Lola, you're worse than Hermione –Ron rolled his eyes back.

-Yeah, how good can Hogwarts be without Dumbledore anyway? –Harry pointed out.

-Bite me –she snorted, tired of their whining.

Everyone laughed at her remark, even Harry and Ron, because, deep inside, they both knew they would be going back to school. A couple of days later, Hermione arrived, and Lola felt an outburst of happiness the second she saw that fuzzy ball of chestnut coloured hair appear in the living room. Now everything felt, more or less, like it could be okay one day in the future. As the wedding day approached, they had to pile all together into the few rooms they had. Ginny, Hermione and Lola shared the red-head's room once again, and Lola thought about how much she had missed Ginny's mess everywhere. They had long conversations at night, which usually ended in Ginny sneaking out of the room when it was very late to probably snog Harry. Lola did not ask, but she did feel a little curious about where they went to do whatever they did, because at the moment, Harry was staying in Ron's room, and she was sure not even Ginny was perverted enough to have her brother around while she was doing her 'stuff ' with Harry. Lola usually listened to Ginny blabber about Harry for hours, about how great he was, how brave, how noble, how smart, how kind, and how sweet to her. Lola smiled and nodded at regular intervals, but never really cared about those things. Ginny was not stupid, though, and could sense her friend's mind was elsewhere. Very probably focused on Snape. She brought the subject up one night, as smoothly as she could, but Lola immediately put up her barriers. Ginny was surely the person who knew more about what she felt for Snape, but still, it was too recent, too fresh to talk about it. The wound was still oozing.

-I have admit, after everything Harry explained to us, I was very wrong about Snape –Ginny said, softly.

-Most of us were –Hermione said. Lola nodded; still avoiding her friend's questioning eyes.

Now a lot of things made sense to her: his constant rejection, the way he stared at her dreamily sometimes. He was not thinking of her, but of somebody else. She had seen pictures of Lily Evans, Harry had shown her. Lola did not see any physical resemblance, but she could recognize the same way of smiling she saw everyday in the mirror. Little things, details, which gave them a similar air: a look of freshness and innocence. That was, of course, before everything had started fucking up. Now Lola looked at herself in the mirror and she could not see the same face anymore. She was, no doubt, still herself, but it was pretty obvious she had changed harshly from kid to woman. _Too much to bear_, she thought.

* * *

The wedding was nice and pompous, just like Fleur and Bill's had been, only this time there was no interruption coming from Death Eaters, which all the guests were strongly glad of. The party after the ceremony was equally bombastic, with food, alcohol and fun everywhere. People danced out of control, as if they could dance their suffering away, as if every glass of champagne took away one unwanted memory from the still recent events. Lola was negatively shocked to see Hermione drunk off her arse, with Ron holding her the whole time to avoid a very ugly fall. Everyone laughed at the situation, except for her. Not that she had anything against having a bit of alcohol at parties. But it was obvious that Hermione had not miscalculated the alcohol intake she could allow herself to drink. From the moment she had sat at the table, she had started gulping wine, champagne and liquors down her throat as if she was dying of thirst. Lola did not say anything, for she thought everyone dealt with their pain the best they could, but she certainly did not like it, and she secretly started wishing for September to come quickly.

It came, of course, but much more slowly than Lola wished.

* * *

That morning, in Platform 9 ¾, Lola kept looking around, twisting her neck every time she thought she had seen a blond head. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny knew what had happened with Malfoy: she had to tell them after bringing him over to Hogwarts. It was not easy for any of them to believe her, but they finally admitted Draco had done his part against Voldemort. Not that it was enough, Ron added, with a scornful look on his face. Hermione snapped her tongue and gave him a little lecture at which he rolled his eyes. Everyone knew he enjoyed it, though. Ever since they had started dating, Ron and Hermione had become one of the stickiest couples ever known. Harry and Ginny made fun of them on a regular basis, although, had it been to Harry's taste, they would have seemed as sticky as the other two: it was Ginny who constantly refused hugs and kisses in front of people. 'I'm not embarrassed or anything', she told Lola once; 'It's just he gets a little annoying sometimes'.

-Lola, stop looking for him –Ron commented-. I'm sure he won't have the guts to come back.

-But… -Ron was right, though, she couldn't think of anything to say.

Something caught Lola's eye. Another blond guy, only he couldn't possibly be Draco. Despite the fact his hair was quite longer, he was much thinner and wore muggle clothes. Lola was sure Draco wouldn't be caught dead in tattered jeans and a black hoodie. But something in his spider-like way of moving seemed very familiar. Right before he stepped into the train, Lola called his name, just to give it a try. Once he turned his head she was sure: there was no way to disguise those silvery eyes. He stared at her for a second, with an indefinable expression on his worn out face and then slipped inside the train with one swift movement. Lola called him again, without response. She looked back to motion for her friends to get in the train: she'd join them later. Lola stepped in the train at the same moment the whistle was heard. Dragging her bags with her, she started looking for Draco, until she found the guy sitting alone in the last wagon. Even though there was nobody else, he had chosen the farthest corner from the door, and was curled up in a ball while staring out of the window.

-I didn't know you were into Indie style now –she joked while approaching him.

Draco snorted, but did not untangle himself from his position. She sighed and dropped her bags on the floor before sitting in front of him. None of them said anything for a while. Lola observed him discretely, although he obviously noticed that. He was, indeed, pretty changed. Some months had gone by since the last time she had seen him, and Draco looked as if he was years older. Lola noticed how his clothes seemed threadbare and dirty, and his facial hair was not the fashionable type whatsoever. As her eyes scanned him, he gradually relaxed his posture until he let out the softest sigh.

-How are you, Lola?

-Actually, I'm kind of pissed at you –he raised his eyebrows-. You left without a word. I was worried.

-Why would you be worried?

-Well, obviously you weren't alright when you left. And you're not alright now, either.

-I haven't been this great in years.

-Really? –she said, sceptically.

-After my mother rejected me as son and threw me out of the house I did the best I could do.

-What?!

-Yep. Sold every fucking thing and went muggle. I thought, what the hell?

-She threw you out? –she had to control her hand, which was already reaching out for him.

He nodded, and in his desperation, she could also see, unexpectedly, a bit of pride. He showed her his palms. Hundreds of tiny cuts and blisters covered them; but he smiled, his malnourished face lightening up.

-I worked at a factory for while. A muggle factory.

Lola's eyes widened in disbelief. Draco laughed at her expression.

-After the first month, I didn't have any money left. And of course my mother was not willing to give me my inheritance. I couldn't pay for my room at the Leaky Cauldron and ended up on the streets.

-Why the fuck didn't you contact me?!

-Why are you crying? –Draco seemed almost amused at Lola's tears.

-Why do you think?! I was attending parties and drinking champagne while you slept under a fucking bridge!

-No no no no, it's okay! –he leant forward with a big grin on his face- It was great!

'Okay, he's gone nuts', Lola thought. He did look a little bit like a loon now that his eyes stood out so clearly.

-No, don't get me wrong, the first nights were horrible –he shuddered-. But after a while, I met other guys who were on the streets. Muggle kids, you know. And they showed me a place where some women gave us food and clothes; nuns, I think they're called.

-Yeah, nuns –Lola nodded, with her jaw still dropped.

-Yes; one of them was very nice. I believe they thought I was a retard, because everything was so new to me. The thing is, that woman introduced me to the man who owned the factory and he gave me a job. I guess he owed her big time, because I cannot imagine hiring someone like me –he laughed.

-So, you actually worked as a muggle? –Lola squinted, as if it was the hardest thing she had ever tried to comprehend.

-Yes. Well, I tried to. Fucked up a couple times but Martin was quite patient with me. Not that it was very difficult, it was chain work, had to put some screws into a piece of metal, that's it. Look! –he put his hands in his pockets and pulled out a bunch of blackened, dirty bills.

-That's… That's twenty-three pounds, Draco.

-Yeah, and I _earned_ them! Don't give me that look, that's obviously not my entire wage. I had to buy the materials for this year, you know. I'll change this for wizard money whenever I can –he shoved his hands down his pockets with a grin of satisfaction.

-You might look older, but you act like a five year old –Lola smiled, relieved to see he was not as nuts as she thought.

-It's just… Everything! –he shook his head- I tried to stay inside the wizard world, but no one really accepted me. I couldn't get work anywhere. Everyone knows I'm a Malfoy, and they either rejected me for that or for being a traitor to the Dark Lord. Not that I give a fuck, they're all wrong. Everyone was wrong, Lola –his eyes suddenly turned cheerless-. Everything my father taught me. Everything my mother ever said to me. She's getting married again, I saw it in the Daily Prophet (to some old, loaded guy). My father hasn't even been dead for a year yet.

-Draco, I… I don't know what to say.

-I found people, regular people, who did not know anything about me and who treated me alright. Not because I belong to a well-known family, or because I have money. Just because I exist. And that made me rethink all of my values. In those moments, they were the Malfoys. I was just a muggle. And still, they chose to help me.

-That's what normal people do, Draco –Lola put one hand on his bony knee-. We help each other.

-You know, during these last months, every time a muggle woman smiled at me –the nuns, my work mates, anyone on the street-, I thought of you. You're the kind of person who does that. Help others. I wanna learn that.

-You know how to do that, Draco. You helped all of us. You helped me.

-I did not help you out of altruism.

-What do you mean? –she frowned.

-I did not save you from Fenrir in regard to your feelings; but in regard to mine.

-You could have left me in Hogwarts and fled. You stayed with me.

-Same exact reason.

Lola leant forward, she had to say something. Unfortunately, the wagon's door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in. She stopped dead on her tracks, thinking she had interrupted something, but approached them both once Lola smiled invitingly at her.

-Glad to see you two came back –she nodded at them, but especially at Draco-. Miss Laroche, if you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with Draco in private.

It was probably the first time she had ever called him by his first name, and the usual coldness she treated the Slytherin with was nowhere to be seen. Draco gave Lola a kind of frightened look, although he nodded at her. She got up and smiled at Minerva before leaving. Once she found the wagon her friends where in, the train had almost arrived to its destination, and they all bombarded her with questions which she answered as succinctly as possible.

-I can't believe that snake is back –Ron shook his head.

-Would it kill you to be a little more compassionate every once in a while? –Lola turned around to glare at him.

-Compassionate? Of that bastard? –he stuck his nose up- Just because you have a thing for Slytherins- OUCH!

Hermione withdrew her nails from Ron's arm and gave him the same kind of look Lola was using. He shut his trap, and opportunely, everyone let the subject die.

* * *

Once they arrived at Hogwarts, everyone said hello to those they knew. In the Great Hall, McGonagall gave a wonderful speech where she talked about Dumbledore, Snape and all those who had lost their lives in such a valuable cause. Lola listened in silence, remembering both Headmasters. She directed her eyes, out of habit, to the seat Severus' used to occupy. An old man who was introduced by McGonagall as Professor Slughorn sat there now, smiling at the crowd and nodding. Some whispers could be heard around the Hall. Lola felt a shooting pain at the pit of her stomach when, once again, the realization that Severus was dead struck her hard. He had been dead for months, she was conscious about that, but, somehow, every physical thing that proved it was utterly painful to her. At the same time, though, she remembered those moments they had shared together, mostly in the dungeons. How, even if uncomfortable, she felt calmer in his presence. Those hours filling flasks contained numerous conversations that she would never forget. However, it was time to move on. That's what she had to do. It was also what Severus would have wanted her to do.

As she smiled to herself, she spotted Draco at the Slytherin table. The students sitting at it were now notoriously scarcer than they had been the previous year, but some faces were still familiar. Now, Draco sat at one end of the table, apart from everyone else. A couple guys gave him dirty looks every now and then, but most of the others acted as if he was not even present. Most girls seemed to have lost all interest in him now that his hair was not elegant and his clothes expensive. Even though Lola could only see the back of his head, she could tell he was stuffing his mouth, instead of toying with the food as he had been doing for the whole past year. How the fuck could someone pass from being a rich son of a bitch to a homeless psycho? She shook her head slightly and smiled when she noticed Professor McGonagall observing Draco, with a maternal expression on her old face Lola had never seen before.


	25. How Potterboy feels

**CHAPTER 25**

It had been a couple days since the beginning of the year. Everything was still a little messy, but everyone thought McGonagall was doing quite good during her first days as Headmistress. Throughout the last months, Hogwarts had been faithfully reconstructed to repair the damages the battle had caused, but some parts of the building were still being remodelled, which made the whole moving-between-classes thing a little chaotic, but everyone managed to keep the pace quite well. Lola felt relieved to be back at Hogwarts. A little discipline sounded like heaven to her, now that everyone had lost control of the situation. Hogwarts forced them to stay focused on something, and therefore, their pain was easier to bear. Lola still felt uneasy in Potions class: Professor Slughorn was, indeed, an excellent Potions master, obviously much nicer than Snape had ever been. He was, unfortunately, quite old, and the weight of seven grades suffocated him a little bit. For so many years he had been working with such complicated subjects that now the students from the first grades found it rather difficult to follow his explanations. He seemed quite pleased with Lola and Draco: they were the best ones in his class. It was after a class with Slughorn that Lola stayed behind to ask him some questions about a concrete Potion. Draco told her he was late for Charms and left, receiving a smile from the old Professor. Once Lola had satisfied her curiosity, she too walked out of the class, and walked all the way out of the dungeons. The corridors were empty now, and she could hear the sound of her feet shuffling on the carpet. Suddenly, a strange sound startled her. As she turned the corner, she gasped. She only knew the name of one of them: Zabini. He had been one of Draco's minions during the past year. Ironically enough, he was now the one holding his arms behind his back.

The impact of the fist against Draco's stomach made a dull sound. As he bent over in pain, Zabini held him up forcefully with a scornful grin on his graceful face. The other two, Lola didn't know. Not like she gave a fuck.

-Back off!! –she screamed at them, her wand ready to attack.

The three of them turned their heads quickly, startled by her voice. Once they saw who it was, though, their arrogant smirks faded away: she was no longer mocked by the Slytherins; everyone knew about what she had done to Lestrange. She usually hated the fearsome effect she had on other students, but right now, she started thinking it could actually come in handy. The two boys she didn't know backed away from her, and gave Zabini a nervous look. He was still holding Draco up, staring at Lola's wand with wide eyes.

-Get your slimy hands off him –she hissed, with a guttural voice.

He did, and Draco slid to the floor softly, where he laid in a foetal position, his arms and legs limp. Zabini walked backwards, keeping his eyes on Lola's wand the whole time, until he was far enough to turn around and start running. Just for the fun of it, she shot a burning spell at him. She heard him shriek and smiled to herself, imagining his butt in flames. Draco winced when she knelt by his side, but his eyes were tightly closed, as if he was expecting another blow on his stomach. She whispered his name to calm him down a little bit. His grey eyes shot open in anguish and he unexpectedly grabbed her by the arm with his bony left hand. The pressure he put on her arm started to hurt, but Lola didn't say anything as she waited for Draco's breath to stabilize.

-I have to take you to the nursery. Will you be able to walk? –she ran her fingers through his longish hair and he seemed to relax a tiny bit.

-No, do it yourself –his voice sounded hoarse-. I don't want to go to the nursery.

-Draco, Madam Pomfrey would do a much better job…

-No, you do it. You know how, just do it.

Lola sighed, frustrated. What the hell had happened to Draco? The one in front of her was a different Malfoy; actually, he was not a Malfoy anymore, and even if that had its good points, it was also unbelievably grotesque. She helped him up, resignedly, and even though he was much taller than her, she had to look down at him. As she led him to the Gryffindor common room, which was the closest one, Draco seemed about to faint. She helped him lay on one of the sofas and lit the fireplace with one of her spells, at which Draco smiled.

-I used to do that a lot on the streets.

Lola sat by his side and placed her hands on his abdomen to see where he was hurt. When she ran her hand across his ribcage, he cursed. She shook her head.

-You've got a fractured rib, I'm not gonna touch that.

-I told you, I'm not going to the nursery! –he grunted.

-Why not? –Lola's voice was higher-pitched than usual.

-Because then they'll start asking, okay!

As he tensed his muscles, a painful expression appeared on his face and he fell back, panting. She checked on the time and nodded at him.

-Alright, here's what we'll do: I'll take you to my room, you can rest for a little while and then I'll go get Hermione.

-Granger? –there it was: the old Malfoy stink-eye. She couldn't help to smirk at this.

-Yes, Granger –she mocked him-. You know she wants to work at St. Mungo's, she knows a lot more about this stuff than both you and I do. And she'll keep her mouth closed.

-Fine –he groaned.

Hermione was quite busy when Lola found her. She made a face when she saw her friend slurping on Ron's face. Not that she was not happy for them, but they were actually a little too sticky for her taste. Lately, any public displays of eternal love made her stomach hurl. After apologizing for the interruption she explained in Hermione's ear what was happening, and Ron was left quite unsatisfied. When they walked into their bedroom, Draco was trying to stand up. Lola lectured him immediately and he rolled his eyes like a kid would. Hermione watched the whole scene, as surprised as amused by them.

-You better not fuck up, Granger –he said, rather harshly.

Lola smiled, earning a very weird look from Hermione. She knew it was not nice of him to be so rude to the one who was supposed to heal him, but at least that proved that there was still some of the old Draco left inside of him.

-Shut up, Malfoy –his last name on her lips usually sounded like a profanity.

As Hermione unzipped his hoodie, he tensed up. Now he understood that it was not her blood status what made him cringe, it was pure hatred. There were too many years in his memory, too many embarrassments caused by the smartest witch at Hogwarts. Too many punches on the mouth. Still though, he let her put her hands on top of him and press all over his ribs to see which ones were broken.

-It's not that bad, only this one –she pointed at one, softly- is broken. You're gonna have to be careful for a while, though, you'll probably be sore.

-Fine, just get it fixed.

She did. With a few muttered spells, Draco's face had already changed, and now his forehead was much more relaxed.

-Not a word about this, Granger.

-Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you got beat up by your so-called friends.

-Hn.

They stared at each other for a moment, probably wondering if they should say anything else. In the end, Draco nodded slightly, as if he was trying to thank her without vomiting. She thought it was sufficient, though, since she smirked and said goodbye to Lola before leaving the room.

-Well… How are you feeling? –she asked him.

-Better –he admitted-, don't tell her, but she's gonna make one hell of a healer at St. Mungo's.

Lola laughed softly at his comment. He sat up to start zipping his hoodie up. It was still the same rotten one he had worn the first day of school, although it had, obviously, been cleaned thoroughly. Draco did, indeed, look a little better, now that he had been properly fed, but he was still too skinny, and the marks under his eyes were too dark. Lola blushed vaguely when she thought that he still looked very attractive. Draco smirked as if he had guessed her thoughts.

-You alright?

-Yeah.

-Stupid question, right?

Lola smiled sadly at him, as she played with the hem of her shirt. He sighed at how lost she looked and wondered who she was thinking of. Although he was aware of the fact it was probably Snape.

-You know he had to do it.

Lola's big hazel eyes shot straight up to meet his. As she realized he knew everything that was going on in her mind, the clutch on her stomach started tightening even more. She nodded, while swallowing saliva, and looked away from him.

-It's still easier than when I thought he had murdered Dumbledore.

-Really? –he raised his eyebrows, puzzled.

-Yeah. At least now I can try to convince myself that it was worth it.

-Was it, though?

-I don't know. Was it? I believe so. He was. He was worth it.

-Definitely –Draco nodded, thinking about how much more of a real father than Lucius he had been.

-So, what can I say? Of course it hurts, like a bitch, but do I regret it? Not really.

-He never really spoke about you –Draco said-. That's how I guessed there was something between you two.

-There was never –she said, with sorrow in her tone- anything between us.

-Yes, there was. Probably not what you would have wanted, but there was. I just have one question, though.

-What? –Lola tilted her head aside.

-How the fuck could you kiss the man without having one eye poked out? –he frowned.

Lola blinked a couple times and opened her mouth, without an answer ready in her brain. Draco waited for her reaction, unsure of what to expect. Slowly, the girl started laughing until her head was thrown back, and Draco watched her with delight. It was actually very satisfactory when he made her laugh; it didn't happen very often, but it was definitely worth the wait.

-Draco, why won't you fight back? –she asked him, once they both had calmed down.

-What?

-When those idiots were beating you, why didn't you do anything? Don't bother telling me they were three, because I've seen you do pretty powerful stuff with your wand.

-It's… It's hard to explain –he looked away, embarrassed.

-Well, could you try? –Lola insisted.

-Look, I… I used to fight back at every little thing, okay? That's what my father taught me, ever since I was a little kid. Not to take shit from anyone. And look how he ended up. I don't want to end up like my father, Lola.

-That's got nothing to do with it, Draco! I cannot protect you every time you walk out of class!

-I don't bloody want you to! –he snapped- This is my problem, I'll solve it myself.

Draco ran one hand through his smooth hair, and in the process he uncovered the scar that ran down his face. She stared at it unconsciously.

-Yeah, I know. I look like a freak.

-What are you talking about? It's just a scar –she shook her head.

-Yeah, a fucking huge scar right on my face. Now I know how Potter-boy feels.

-How ironic –she said, without a trace of mockery in her voice.

He didn't answer. There were too many thoughts in his mind at the moment. Actually, the scar did not really bother him that much, he'd grown kind of used to it; it was useful to keep people away, and he could certainly use the tranquillity. There was only one person he wanted to be close to, although it seemed there was nothing he could do to make her understand.

-You okay? –she interrupted his stream of thoughts.

-I'm cold… -he muttered.

Lola observed him for a second: how perplexed he seemed at the cold he was now feeling, as if never before he had been uncomfortable in that temperature. Draco crossed his arms and rubbed them vigorously with his bony, yet elegant fingers. The girl moved to grab a blanket and covered Draco with it. One of his hands escaped the cover, though, and held hers suddenly. She lowered her gaze to watch both hands together: Draco quite bigger than hers, even if scrawny. His fingers closed around her fist and eventually found the way to entangle themselves with hers. Lola was actually surprised at how warm the sensation was.


	26. Assault

**CHAPTER 26**

-You know I'm not a fan of him, but he definitely looks like he needs you –Ginny said under her breath, once Draco had left the girl's dorm.

-Don't start again, Ginny –Lola groaned, knowing already where the conversation was heading.

-Well, why not? It's not like you don't like him!

-I never said I liked him! –Lola put one hand on her chest, as if the sole idea scandalized her.

Ginny put her hands on her hips and gave her a very obvious look. Short as she was, she suddenly seemed big and menacing to Lola. The brunette threw herself on her bed and sighed audibly, in frustration.

-You need to get over him –Ginny stated.

-I can't get over him, he needs me, you just said it!

-I'm not talking about Draco, here.

Lola immediately shut up and looked away from her friend. A sudden warmness went up her face and she knew she was going to cry. Ginny felt utterly miserable when she saw her tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. As she sat by her side, Lola leaned against her, eager to feel a little bit of compassion.

-I can't take this anymore, Ginny. All this, it blows. Everyone keeps acting as if nothing had happened, as if everything was alright. It's not alright; I'm not alright, okay?

-Yeah, I know what you mean.

-This is so unfair to you –Lola sobbed-. You just lost your brother and here I am, complaining about my situation.

-It's alright, Lola. At least I know you still remember my brother. Whenever I see his friends, they're all laughing, joking with each other, as if Fred was still alive. But he's not. It's actually a very simple idea, but I just can't bear it. I will never again be able to hold my brother. How come the world's still spinning?

-Yeah. It's not the same, but I had really grown fond of Fred.

-Look, I never understood how you could have something for Snape. But I do know how it feels to lose a loved one, so, whenever you need to talk, please trust me, okay? –Ginny gave her a strong squeeze around the shoulders.

Lola nodded in silence, as she sniffed. Lately, the only people she could talk with about all these things were Ginny and Draco. Harry, Ron and Hermione were acting quite different, a little bit oblivious if you want. Lola understood. She knew it was just a defence mechanism, their way of dealing with their pain. However, she did not believe it was the healthiest thing to do. Everywhere she looked, people laughed and whined and loved and lived as if nothing had happened. Of course, she was not stupid enough to believe she was the only one going through a rough time, but Lola did not feel the tiniest bit of mutual comprehension towards all those people. How to share her feelings with them when they themselves denied their own?

* * *

-Oi!

Lola turned around, startled. It was kind of late, and the corridors around the library were deserted. Or at least, that's what she had thought. Zabini's _'Expelliarmus' _caught her off guard and her wand flew off her pocket, landing with a clicking noise on the stone floor, pretty far away from where she was. There was no way she could reach it before they caught her. She decided the worst thing to do would be turn around and run away, and so, she stood her ground. Zabini was definitely taller than her, and so were the other two idiots she had previously confronted that morning. She tried to listen for any sounds that showed there was anyone else around the place; but she could only discern silence in between silence as her breathing got faster and faster. The three of them encircled her. She didn't wait for them to make the first move: Zabini was probably the skinniest one, and he was the one blocking the way to her wand. She remembered the moves her father had taught her when she was growing up ('just in case', he always said) and elbowed Zabini right on his Adam's apple. As the boy bent forward grasping on his neck, she ran as fast as she could to get her wand, but she didn't make it in time. One of the other two, the biggest one, grabbed her by the arm and made her spin, eventually slamming her into the wall. She yelped as her back collided against the hard stone. When she opened her eyes she only had the time to see a fuming Zabini raising his hand to smack her. She would have fallen to the ground if the other guy hadn't been still holding her arm. Her ears buzzed from the impact, and tears of both rage and pain started forming in her eyes.

-Not so brave when you're by yourself, huh? –Zabini laughed in her face as the other two followed. Apparently he was now the biggest idiot in Slytherin, now that Draco had decided to follow the "Christian" path.

-Wait until I find YOU all by yourself! –she spat.

She only received another blow as a response, and this time Severus was not there to heal her busted bottom lip. Blood started dripping onto her light blue shirt. Zabini took one step back as she as held still. He looked up and down with that horrible grin of his only to chuckle:

-You have improved considerably since last year, haven't you? For a Gryffindor, I mean.

Lola insulted him, only with her swollen lip it sounded more like 'Buck you'. He sniggered, and then brought one hand to her collar only to rip it apart. Half the buttons jumped off the shirt and she started screaming, but her mouth was quickly covered by one of the thugs'. She tried to bite it, but he was pressing it against her lips too hard, probably trying to cause her more pain than the necessary. A furious roar grew from her throat, but it was muffled by that large hand. Zabini grew more and more amused at every effort she made: soon, he was fondling her breasts through the cream-coloured bra she was wearing. She kicked him, but he was fast enough to get out of the way.

-Not bad at all –he whispered in her ear-. I'm gonna have a fuckload of fun with you –he avoided another kick from the desperate girl-; it's a pity Draco won't be here to see it, though.

He pressed his slender body against hers and she felt, horrified, his pulsating erection against her thigh. Lola tried to think of something, but there was nothing at all she could do: she couldn't even summon her wand, since her mouth was completely sealed. She whimpered pathetically, hoping they would somehow take pity on her. Zabini's hands stopped on her hips. They all held their breaths: steps could be heard, somewhere near, getting closer to where they were. Lola started screaming; even though her cries were muffled by that brute's hand, they were still audible at a short distance, and they would surely alarm whoever it was that was coming. Zabini and his minions did not wait to see who it was: they threw her to the floor and ran away quickly.

-Lola?!

Lola heard the steps coming fast towards her, and someone knelt by her side to help her up. As she sat up, sobbing hysterically, she recognized Neville, who was now staring jaw-dropped at her ripped shirt and busted lip. She threw her arms around him and he held her tight against himself until she stopped choking on her own tears. Once she was calm enough to speak, even though she would still keep crying, she told him what had happened, and he summoned her wand for her. A slightly pink blush forming on his cheeks, he aimed with his own wand at her torn shirt:

-_Reparo_ –he muttered, and the buttons were once again sawn magically to the fabric.

She thanked him shakily, and Neville helped her get up. He walked her towards the Gryffindor common room, but before they could get there, someone stopped them.

-What happened?! –Draco glared furiously at Neville, who immediately held one hand up.

-I found her like this in front of the library.

-I'm okay –she said, hopelessly-. Really, I'm okay.

-Who the fuck did this to you?!

-Draco, it's alright, I…

-It's not alright, Lola! –Neville cut her off at midsentence- That bastard could have raped you!

Lola glared at poor Neville with so much intensity he thought he was gonna melt on the spot. Draco's eyes widened until the metallic colour in them shone psychotically. He focused on Lola and her busted lip.

-What did he do to you?

-Nothing! Nothing, really, he just… Touched me, okay? –she started crying again.

-He touched you? –Draco seemed surprisingly calm all of a sudden.

-When I found her, her shirt was all torn apart –Neville concluded, ignoring Lola's fierce look.

-Who was it?

-Draco, don't-

-Was it Zabini?

She didn't answer.

-Was it Zabini?! –he yelled so furiously she backed away from him.

Neville muttered a 'yes', knowing that Lola would hate him forever, but there was nothing else he could possibly do. Draco turned around immediately and headed over to the Great Hall: it was dinner time. When he kicked the main door open everyone was already starting to eat. The sound the door blade made as it collided against the wall startled everyone. They all stared at Draco as he walked towards the Slytherin table. Zabini sat there, a big, arrogant grin on his face.

-Well, well. If it isn't Muggle Boy! –he smirked.

-Mr. Malfoy, what impropriety is this?! –Professor McGonagall demanded from her seat, alarmed.

Draco ignored her and positioned himself in front of Zabini. The boy lost his cheesy grin when he saw how infuriated Draco was. Without knowing, he had touched the only thing Draco still considered his. Zabini looked in his pocket for his wand, but Draco's _'Expelliarmus' _was too fast for him. After disarming him, Draco tossed his own wand aside, to everyone's surprise. Lola and Neville ran into the Great Hall right when Draco jumped on Zabini. Clearly, the boy was not used to physical fights, and Draco's bony hands quickly reduced him to a bloody mass on the ground. Surprisingly enough, McGonagall was too shocked to stop them. Zabini screamed for mercy as Draco twisted one arm behind his back. One loud crack was heard and everyone knew his arm was broken: the scream coming from his mouth confirmed it. Draco took advantage of this to grasp on his black locks of hair and smash his face against the stone floor. Another crack was heard, and blood spilled everywhere. Zabini couldn't scream anymore now, he was too busy trying to swallow all the blood that ran down his throat.

-Draco, stop!!

Lola grabbed Draco's arm just in time: he was already reaching for a knife. She struggled with him for a little while, but he couldn't shake her off. Eventually, his grip on Zabini got loose, and the boy fell to the floor, limp. Draco held his head in his hands, staring at him: the one he had thought to be one of his closest friends only few months ago. Lola put her hands on his shoulders, muttering soothing words at him. Before getting up, Draco still had the strength to grab Zabini by the collar of his shirt and force him to sit up.

-Look at her –he hissed; Zabini did-. She's the only reason why you're not dead. Remember that.

Out of somewhere, Zabini got the force to nod his head and Draco let him go.

-Come with me immediately, Mr. Malfoy! –McGonagall's hand clasped his arm firmly; he shook it off.

-I'll come with you, but please don't touch me right now –he said gently.

Minerva stared at him with a confused expression and then led him out of the Great Hall. Lola followed them, even though no one had told her to. Immediately after they left, a small crowd formed around Zabini, more out of curiosity than compassion.

* * *

-What the hell were you thinking?! –McGonagall slammed her office's door with fury.

Draco sat down in front of her desk and waited for her to sit in front of him. Lola stood in a corner, extremely uncomfortable: Minerva had not even looked at her a single time.

-Are you aware of the fact Zabini and his parents could press charges?

Draco exhaled, slowly, and then he adopted a position that Lola knew very well. It was old Draco Malfoy and his suck-me attitude once again. He stiffened up and crossed his legs, his left ankle resting on his right knee. His gaunt fingers drummed on the arms of the chair as he scanned McGonagall as deliberately slowly as he knew was possible. The woman raised an eyebrow as if she was saying _'That's not gonna work with me'_.

-Seeing as his mother has been imprisoned in Azkaban and his father is currently trying to convince the Ministry that his wife had him under the _Impero_ curse… It's very unlikely.

-Do you understand what you did was wrong, Draco? –McGonagall suddenly asked.

-No.

-Professor, if I might? –Lola cut into their conversation.

-What is it, Miss Laroche?

-What Draco won't tell you is that right before dinner I was attacked by Zabini.

-Did he do that to you? –she made a circular motion with her index finger pointing at her face.

-Yes… -she said shakily.

-Tell her the rest –Draco commanded.

Lola looked at him and then at McGonagall, but she momentarily seemed to lose her speech abilities. Draco cracked his knuckles loudly, at which McGonagall made a face.

-With all due respect, Minerva, I think we need Longbottom here –he said.

-What does he have to do with all this?

-Apparently he found her right after the attack. He'll probably provide you with a more colourful description of the facts.

McGonagall stared at the boy, amazed. If she closed her eyes, she could have sworn it was Severus Snape speaking. His metallic eyes were as cold as his voice. Minerva nodded and got up. She popped her head out the door and said:

-Filch, could you please go fetch me Mr. Longbottom?

Two minutes later, Neville knocked nervously on the door. When McGonagall gave him permission, he walked in. His eyes met Lola's, but not Draco's. The blond was still focused on the Professor. The woman spoke with caution.

-Lola, there is a bathroom right next to the office. Why don't you go freshen up? The password is _'Lemon sherbet'_.

She nodded, resentfully. She wanted to be present, since they were going to talk about her, but admitted Minerva had been, indeed, tasteful to invite her to leave. Neville sat by Draco's side at one gesture from McGonagall. They all waited until Lola had closed the door to start talking.

-Mr. Malfoy here says you found Lola after she was attacked. Could you please clarify that, Longbottom?

-Well –Neville cleared his throat-, I wanted to return a book to the library before dinner time, and right after I left I heard this weird sound. When I turned the corner I managed to see three guys running away and Lola on the floor. She had a busted lip and her shirt was all torn.

-And she told you what had happened?

-Yes. Well, once I managed to calm her down, she did. Apparently that bastard –he made a face at his own words-. Excuse me. Zabini had hit her and groped her. Professor, I know nothing really serious happened, but what if I hadn't been there?

-It is a most certainly concerning matter, Mr. Longbottom –Minerva sighed.

The tension between them three was interrupted by Lola walking in. She had washed the dry blood on her face and neck, but her shirt was still stained. She gave Neville a questioning look, but he looked away from her.

-Miss Laroche, is it true that Mr. Zabini assaulted you?

-Yes… -she answered with a shaky voice.

-Is that why Mr. Malfoy attacked him in the Great Hall? –she raised her eyebrows.

-Obviously –Draco snorted, with disdain.

-I do not approve of your behaviour, Mr. Malfoy –McGonagall looked at him with her eyes almost closed in disregard-. However, I'm going to be benevolent given the circumstances of the attack.

-What was I supposed to do, then? Pat him in the back and congratulate him for getting Gryffindor boob?

-Mr. Malfoy! –Minerva shot straight up, scandalized- Would you care to be a little more delicate, please?!

-I'll tell you what, Minerva –he stood up as well-; you keep that son of a bitch out of here and I won't have to slit his throat. Deal?

-You know I'm going to expel him, Draco, that's out of the question. What I wanna be sure of is that you won't jump on anyone else.

-As long as they keep their hands off her, I won't.

Professor McGonagall did not know what to possibly answer to that statement. Lola looked like she was about to faint, and the woman decided it would be best to simply let them go. She sighed mentally at the thought of how much work she had in front of her: how to expel a student for sexual assault? In all her years as a teacher at Hogwarts she had never seen such thing. Not that she cared at all about Zabini's future, but it was, indeed, a very uncomfortable task for her.

-Mr. Longbottom, please, could you accompany Miss Laroche to her dorm? –she asked, warmly.

-Of course –he got up immediately and gently held Lola by her arm to lead her out.

-Are we done, then? –Draco asked McGonagall quite rudely.

-Not quite –she answered as cold as an ice cube and waited until they were left alone-. I suppose you are aware of the fact I do not feel the tiniest bit of sympathy for Zabini. Nevertheless, I am not just a woman, I am Headmistress of Hogwarts, and you, Draco Malfoy, are no one to tell me how I should or should not act. Is this clear?

-Crystalline.

-I know you have been through extremely rough times lately, but this does not give you the right to ignore my authority. I will not tolerate that.

To her infinite surprise, Draco smiled. A kind of arrogant smile, if you want, the type that resembled the one he used to display during past years, but not exactly the same.

-I always knew you'd make a wonderful Headmistress.

-I see you haven't lost all of your social abilities yet.

With one swift move of her hand, she invited him to leave, which he did, still sneering. Draco walked quickly towards the Gryffindor tower, and finally reached Lola and Neville.

-Longbottom –he called-. You can go now, I'll take her.

-No way –Neville eyed him suspiciously-. McGonagall asked me to take her and I will.

-Don't push my buttons –Draco advanced, ready to snap Neville's arm away from Lola.

-What the fuck are you doing? –she suddenly burst out against him- I'm not your bloody property!

Draco's expression turned the most frightening she had ever seen. He took one step forward and looked down at her. Neville tried to confront him, but Draco seemed to ignore him. For a second, with his longer hair and cruel eyes, Neville thought he was seeing Lucius Malfoy in front of him. Lola backed off a little bit, her eyes widened in fear. As Draco saw that, his eyes changed again to confused, and then, when he finally understood what had just happened, a wave of horror took over him. He took a couple steps backwards and ended up running away. Lola felt her throat burning as more tears appeared in her eyes


	27. A lot of truth

**CHAPTER 27**

Neville did not leave Lola until he was sure Hermione and Ginny would stay with her. By then, everyone in the whole school knew more or less what had happened. Apparently Zabini had been immediately taken to the nursery. Most people who had heard his conversation with Draco had relatively guessed what had happened (mostly after seeing Lola's marked face). Lola couldn't sleep that night, for many reasons: first of all, she was obviously still hysterical; whenever she closed her eyes she would revive that horrid scene once again. Also, she felt stupidly guilty that Zabini was in the nursery with one broken arm and fractured nose (besides of multiple minor injuries). But most of all, it was Draco's transformation that had her most concerned. For a moment there, his expression had been the same as the day when he had fooled Voldemort to take her with him. Sure, later on she knew it had all been a farce; but in that same moment she had actually believed he was going to kill her in the most vicious way he could find. Lola convulsed while sobbing: even though she had spent twenty minutes in the shower, with the water at its hottest level, she could still smell Zabini's expensive cologne on her skin.

* * *

When Draco slammed his bedroom's door open two of his roommates were already there. The third one, he supposed, was going to spend the night in the infirmary, or at least he wished so. The other two boys stared at him, frozen on the spot. He gave them a vicious look before walking in the bathroom. He stripped naked pulling at his clothes with fury and had a cold shower with the intention of calming down. It did work, unfortunately, for he started regretting what he had done as soon as the fury melted away. Well, he didn't regret bursting Zabini's face against the floor. He wouldn't have regretted it if he had killed him. But he was regretting the grotesque amount of rage that he had used for it. He thought of how ironic it was that he couldn't stand up for himself but he became a sadistic bastard for her. When he thought about that son of a bitch running his hands all over her, he clenched his teeth. After the shower, he barely dried himself, and threw on a pair of boxers and sweatpants he used as a pyjama. He dried his hair with the same towel, just enough so it wouldn't drip everywhere, and climbed onto his bed, drawing the curtains so he wouldn't have to see the other guys' faces. Draco laid on his stomach and buried his face against the white, spongy pillow. As he breathed out he had to repress a sob: his nausea was increasing. It had taken him a little while to understand why he was so extremely furious about what had happened; but now he knew. A year ago, he could have probably done the same thing Zabini had done. A year ago Lola was nothing else to him than just a filthy mudblood who did not deserve to be treated with any more respect than a street-walking whore. One year ago, Draco wouldn't have minded pushing her against a brick wall and ripping her shirt off. He remembered the day Lola was taken to Voldemort. The nausea and fury that he felt when HE read her mind was exactly the same he felt towards Zabini. Only this time he hadn't been there to save her. That idiot, Longbottom, had. And there was no possible way on earth he could forgive himself for that.

* * *

The next morning, Lola avoided everyone's eyes. There were a lot of classmates who tried to make her talk, but she said nothing at all. Neville, though, had opened his big mouth, and now everyone (even Slytherins) talked shit about Zabini. A boy she had never in her life spoken to apologized in the name of his house:

-We just wanted to tell you Zabini is no longer considered one of us –he said, his black eyes even colder than his tone-. As far as I'm concerned, he's not a Slytherin anymore.

Lola nodded at him as a way of saying thanks, and Ron and Harry, who had immediately positioned themselves at Lola's sides the second the Slytherin had approached her, exchanged surprised looks: it was not very typical of the 'Green House' to behave like that. Nevertheless, it was also true that, since the War, the families with kids in Slytherin which were more clearly in favour of Voldemort had not allowed their children to go back to Hogwarts. It seemed, after all, that Dumbledore's wish would become true and the four houses could begin to co-exist peacefully. Maybe now they could respect each other (although the day when they would understand each other still seemed very far away).

During breakfast time, Lola could still feel too many eyes on her, but she kept her glance down the whole time. She looked around for Draco, but he wasn't there; the Slytherin table seemed considerably emptier this year, and the few students left sat all together, at one end of the table. Lola recognized the black-eyed boy who had apologized to her earlier and a couple more people. Zabini's friends were nowhere to be seen either, and that made her feel a tiny bit more comfortable. Hermione kept giving her ultra-worried looks, which was quite annoying, but ever since the attack, she hadn't left her side. Nobody could have really blamed Hermione for anything; however, she felt extremely guilty about what had happened to Lola. She kept thinking that, maybe, if she hadn't been spending so much time with Ron, she would have been with Lola that evening and could have helped her.

-Are you alright? –she asked Lola for the twentieth time.

-Yes! –the brunette nodded exasperated- Could you stop asking every five minutes?

-Yeah, 'Mione, give her a break –Ron said, a little jealous of all the attention his girlfriend was dedicating to someone else.

* * *

Their first period was Charms, with Hufflepuff. Lola couldn't really concentrate and no one said anything else to her after the way she had jumped at Hermione's throat. She had to wait until Potions class to see any signs of Draco. The blond sat right next to the window, staring through it absentmindedly. During the whole class, he avoided Lola's gaze as if it was poisonous. It was not until the class finished that Lola managed to catch him; he tried to shake her hand off him, but her grasp on his arm was too firm. His eyes showed the panic inside of him.

-We need to talk –she stated.

He was not able to say no, and followed her outside the building attitude until they were far away from indiscreet eyes.

-I really don't wanna talk right now –he sounded like he was begging.

-What the hell have I done to you?!

Draco looked at her and squinted, as if it hurt to hear her say such words. He breathed out, exhausted, and averted his eyes.

-I just… Wish I'd never met you –he whispered.

-If that's the way you feel, then… -she turned around, infuriated.

-Don't you understand?! –he yelled, right behind her- You've destroyed everything I believed in!

Lola stopped dead on her tracks when she heard that. Images of all those dead people, destroyed families, flashed through her head. She had to repress her names as she turned around to look Draco straight in the eye.

-Everything you believed in?! –she screamed back at him- You didn't believe in anything, Draco! You were just a puppet for your stupid parents, repeating whatever they said! You never really had to think about what was right or wrong until now. And yeah, you did a lot of horrible things, that's why you feel like shit right now!

For a second, she thought Draco was going to faint right there: his knees wobbled a little bit. Lola was actually glad nobody was around to see their little scene, and started wishing for him to say something.

-It must be easy to say these things now that the tables have turned.

-What?! –Lola unconsciously bared her teeth.

-Now, you have your parents, your friends, your brilliant future ahead of you… -Draco said bitterly- I guess it's your turn to look down at me.

-I don't look down at you!

-Yes, you do! –he screamed- Just like everyone else! I lost everything because of you, Lola: I fought for fucking Potter like the rest of you, I was scarred for life, I lost my family, my home!

-Like a lot more people, Draco!

-Then treat me like one of them, for fuck's sake!

She opened her mouth but couldn't possibly find anything appropriate to answer. In fact, Lola was not entirely sure she had understood the meaning of Draco's words. He finally gave up and sat on the grass, slouching as if he was carrying a huge weight on his scrawny shoulders; his hair fell messily on his eyes as she brought his knees to his chest. For a moment, Lola hesitated about whether or not she should sit by his side. Draco started talking once she did.

-Slytherins treat me like scum. I don't really blame them; I did betray most of them.

-What you did was the right thing, Draco –Lola shook her head.

-But the rest of them… -his voice darkened at this point- Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs. Gryffindors… Was the blood I shed any different from theirs? I lost everything I had to fight along with them, doesn't that matter? Apparently it's not the same.

-It is.

-Not to them.

-Who gives a fuck?! –she threw her hands up in frustration- You never cared about what they thought before, why would you start now?

Draco threw his head back and laughed briefly. The bitterness in it was quite tangible, but still, it was a laugh. Lola looked at him, half annoyed, half amused.

-See what I mean? Everything would be easier without you.

-Ouch.

-I'm not saying these things to hurt you.

-Why, then?

-First you made me switch sides in the war –he raised one finger.

-I didn't make you!

-Yes, you did. Was I supposed to let Fenrir eat you alive?

-I wanted to believe you had other reasons.

-You were the main one.

A tense silence followed Draco's statement. He grasped onto some grass and pulled it off the ground, nervously.

-Also, you made me change everything I was. All those times I didn't fight back, I did it for you.

-Why?

-You make me want to be a better person –she reddened at his words-. But you somehow managed to make me even worse.

-How's that?

-I would have killed Zabini. Without remorse.

-Stop thinking about that, Draco, it's useless. You only hurt yourself, like this.

-I would have killed him. And if anyone ever hurts you again, I'll kill them.

-Don't talk like that.

-Don't you understand? You're the only thing that keeps me sane. I don't know how the fuck you do it, but it's true. If you were like the others –he looked around- it would be much easier. I could just let go.

-I don't want you to let go –she muttered.

A group of fifth year students passed by and observed them. Some giggles could be heard: even though his face was now visibly scarred, Draco Malfoy was still Draco Malfoy, and his dozens of admirers still fancied him.

-Do you think you could ever see me as… -he doubted- Well, as they see me?

Lola observed the girls walk away. They all turned their heads in order to smile at Draco and glare at the fat-fat-fatty sitting by his side. She smirked cruelly at them, just for the hell of it. She then thought about Draco's question. She knew what he meant, and the answer was 'Yeah, definitely'. She did not pronounce those words, however.

-You mean a trophy boyfriend to brag about in the freaking country club? –she winked playfully at him. They both laughed, and Lola had to clear her throat- I do like you, Draco. A lot, probably. But I'm gonna need some time to think about it. Do you think that's possible?

-Sure –he nodded, running a hand through his smooth locks of hair-. You're definitely worth the wait.

Lola couldn't repress a smile when she heard those words. As Draco observed her, a similar expression gradually spread across his face. The patch of grass he had been pulling off was now leave-free.


	28. What now?

**CHAPTER 28**

Weeks went by, and they did in the most peaceful way. After Zabini and his friends were expelled, most Slytherins ignored Draco as if hr wasn't even there. They boy seemed grateful for it and his behaviour eventually steadied. He was no longer taking crap from any of his classmates, and he hadn't suffered any other fury attack (which most students appreciated). Ever since their conversation, Draco and Lola spent most of their time together, although the question Draco had asked her still had a blurry answer. Her friends were not exactly found of Lola's new 'acquisition', but, out of respect, never said anything against it. Harry even talked top him every once in a while, and Draco, inspired by everyone's tolerance, learnt to talk to Potter civilly.

-It's not that I like him all of a sudden –Harry told Lola confidentially one day in class-. But I guess I kind of pity him.

-That's nice of you, Harry. Just don't ever let him catch you saying you pity him or it might be your last sentence –Lola suffocated a laugh.

-Yeah, like he would have a chance…

Lola prodded him on the side and he giggled. Ever since Zabini's unfortunate aggression, the Golden Trio had started paying a little more attention to their silent friend.

-Are you two together? –Harry asked randomly.

-Not really.

-It's just… People talk.

-Yes, it is a physiological function, Harry.

Hermione turned her head –she was sitting in front of Harry- to give Lola an amused look. Ron seemed oblivious to everything: the new DADA teacher was a beautiful blonde with a huge rack.

-You know what I mean –he whispered-. People are beginning to think that you two are involved.

-So what?

-You mean you don't care? –Harry scrunched his nose and his glasses slid a little bit down his nose.

-Why would she? –Hermione cut him off- Even you have to admit there's something special about blonds. Ain't that right, Ronald?

-Uh huh –Ron's exes were still transfixed in front of him.

Hermione raised an eyebrow with a resigned, yet laughing expression on her face. Lola smiled wide at her. Everyone had to recognize she had the patience of a saint.

-No, but seriously. Are you two…?

-Harry, that's none of our business –Hermione glared at him.

Their conversation was sharply interrupted by the loud throat-clearing noise their new teacher made.

-May I continue? –she asked, raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow threateningly.

The three of them reddened and looked down, but it was to stay silent when Ron put one finger against his lips and shushed Hermione. The look of pure hatred she gave him was enough to make him white as paper. Harry did not say anything else until the end of the class, but by the time his words had been articulated, Lola was out of the classroom.

* * *

As months went by, Draco's presence became something everyone got used to. Not that his fellow Slytherins had begun to accept him, but he didn't mind. He was actually grateful that no one really paid attention to him in a significant way. Sure, he still had quite a lot of fans at Hogwarts, but it was mostly the younger girls, who did not know exactly what had happened with Draco during the War. Once they heard the story, they all looked down at him, as if he was not as worthy. Draco learnt to ignore everyone's hypocrisy. He was no longer offended by it, and the general feeling of ignorance towards him was equally returned. It was hard not to cling onto Lola, but he knew she needed her space. She resented him for understanding her: it would have been easier if he had behaved more like the brat he used to be. Now, all that was left for her was an incredibly resistant feeling of guilt that attacked her every time she saw Draco's wandering eyes looking for her: she was all he had left.

Lola never really talked about the future with him. Although she was actually very concerned with this, every time the subject came up, she avoided it. She didn't think it would do him any good to worry about what was yet to come. Draco was not stupid, and he was, of course, aware of her useless efforts; so he finally decided to bring the question up.

-What are you going to do after? –he asked one afternoon.

It was March, and the temperature was still quite cold, but that day had been wonderfully sunny, and Lola wanted to stay outdoors for as long as possible. Wearing her black wool coat, she could only feel the cold breeze on her cheeks, which was actually a quite pleasant sensation. Draco had his hands stuffed down his pockets, and thought about how nice it would have been to have some money to buy a good coat like the one he used to have.

-I missed this. The sun.

He looked at her and smiled slightly. Lola was sitting on the grass, her hands open on the ground. She had her eyes closed, and her head was back, as if she was a flower looking for that long missed sunlight. Draco observed her pale, flawless skin: a bunch of tiny freckles spread across her small nose. Her thick, black lashes were extremely long without any extra help from mascara. Her rosy lips were full and soft. As Draco fought back the urge to run his fingers across them, he realized she was not _pretty_. She was, obviously, nowhere close to pretty. She was short, and chubby, and her two front teeth were a tiny bit bigger than they ought to be. She was also smarter than him and had developed an obnoxious habit of speaking her mind. All in all, she was everything he would have found deplorable in a woman a couple years before. So different from his mother… Now, she was just delicious.

Lola felt his silver stare and opened her eyes to find Draco's gaze on her, as expected. She grinned:

-What?

-Nothing –he shook his head-. I asked you a question before.

-I don't know, yet. Professor Dumbledore said he would give me some advice to become a Potions Mistress, but… We never really talked about it. What are you going to do?

-I have absolutely no idea –he shrugged-. Maybe I'll try to get my job back at the factory.

-What? Draco, no! You can't do that!

-Why not? –his eyes hardened at her exclamation- It's what I did while everyone else was attending parties!

-I… I didn't mean it like that –she blushed.

-I know. But what else can I do, Lo? I have no place in the Wizard World.

-That's not true, Draco, I'm sure a lot of people wouldn't mind.

-Stop it, Lo –he cut her off-. I better face my future as it is.

After that, she didn't say anything else. Draco sighed, uncomfortable. It was true, he had absolutely no idea about what would happen. Not that he cared a lot. There was only one thing he cared about now. And he had a feeling she was not going to stay for much longer.

-I bet McGonagall can help you find out where to continue your studies –he said.

-Yeah… I guess I could ask her.

Once the sun went down and it got chilly, they both went in. At dinner, Draco sat at the Slytherin table, as usual. Lola had tried to convince him to sit at the Gryffindor table like a dozen times, but he always refused to. She watched him eat in silence, pensively. His left elbow on the table, he rested his head on his hand as his fork poked around the food in his plate. He had, indeed, gained weight since the beginning of the year; however, he still had a sick air, as if he could faint in a second. His eyes and skin looked dull now, in comparison to what he had been. Only his light blond hair remained as beautiful as ever, longer now.

-Would you like to take a picture?

-Huh?

Lola turned her head to find Ginny grinning like mad in front of her. She cleared her throat and the red head laughed.

-It's okay, you know.

-What is?

-That you like him –Harry pointed out-. God knows he's not my type, but I guess you were right. He has changed.

-I don't –she made a pause- like Draco.

-Sure you don't, kiddo –Ginny patted her hand in a mother-like way.

-Will you guys please stop this?

By now, Lola was completely red. Ron and Hermione had joined the conversation as well.

-Lola, you go everywhere with him. And in the scarce moments when you're not together, you spend your time spying on him.

-I'm not spying on him, Hermione, I'm just concerned.

-Because you like him.

Lola opened her mouth, but no sound came out of it. Instead, a pink blush extended across her face. Everyone nodded at her, as if she had made a very clear statement.

-I do like him, don't I? –she muttered.

-Pretty much –Ron smirked.

She sighed and held her head between her hands. It had been a while since the last time she had had to think about this subject. It was kind of uncomfortable, and, since Draco never mentioned the conversation they had had again, she decided it would be better to, simply, play it by ear. It was nice to share her time with Draco; she was as comfortable with him as she was with Ginny and Hermione. He was not a very talkative person –actually, he had never been-, but he was a great listener, and always had a piece of useful advice for her. If she did not want to talk, she didn't have to. He was fine just being by her side, and so was she. For a moment, she thought to herself that she could not possibly imagine Draco as a boyfriend. Then, she realized it would be almost the same: they were, indeed, always together. They helped each other, they comforted each other in bad times and laughed together in the good ones. Was it not a relationship?

-You're not sure, are you? –Ron munched on his meat pie as he spoke.

-Not really –Lola shook her head slowly.

-Look, it's actually quite easy to figure it out –Ginny said-. Watch him with another girl. If you feel like you want to rip her eyes out, then you like him.

-Ehrm… Ginny? –Harry whispered- Not everyone has to be as jealous as you are.

-Nonsense. All women are extremely jealous –she nodded at Lola-. Do as I say and you'll know your answer.

Lola shook her head again, sceptically. Ginny was, as Harry stated, a very jealous bitch when it was about him. The only women she could tolerate near Harry were Hermione and Lola, anyone else, was out of the question.

-Let's just drop it, okay? –she begged.

* * *

More days went by, and Draco never spoke about the future again. Lola got the point and did the same, avoiding any topic that could lead their conversations towards what was yet to come. One day, they were unexpectedly summoned by McGonagall, and they both went up to her office. The Headmistress had kept everything the same way Snape had had it, which was exactly like Dumbledore had liked it. Minerva made them sit down in front of her desk, and she watched as they did so. Draco seemed extremely uncomfortable in the office, and sat straight as a pin in his chair.

-I suppose you know why I called you? –Minerva said softly.

-Not really, no –Lola shook her head.

-Do you have any idea what you would like to do once you finish your studies here, Miss Laroche?

-Well… I always thought I would study to become a Potions mistress… But…

-Yes?

-I don't really know…

-What about you, Mr. Malfoy?

-I guess I'll have to go back to my muggle job –he said, quite sourly.

-You can't be serious.

-It pays for rent, doesn't it?

-I had an idea that could maybe work for all of us.

Draco observed her as she placed her elbows on the table and laced her fingers together, leaning a little bit forward, as if she was studying their reaction.

-What is it, Professor? –Lola asked, cautiously.

-I'm sure you are aware of Professor Slughorn's excellent skills. Unfortunately, he is starting to feel the weight of age on his shoulders. Seven grades means a lot of students to deal with.

-Is he going to retire? –Draco asked, wondering where she was heading to.

-Not for another couple years, he said. However, he expressed his wish to take two assistants to help him with the younger students.

-No way… -he muttered under his breath.

-Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I thought maybe you two could be interested. Of course your work would be remunerated and your further Potions studies would be Professor Slughorn's way of thanking you for your help.

Lola opened her mouth as wide as her eyes and was about to jump on McGonagall to bear hug her when Draco's cold tone interrupted her:

-I don't want your charity.

Minerva tilted her head aside, clearly unaffected by his words. Lola glared at him as if he was nuts.

-Yes, you do –she spat at Draco-. In fact, you're very grateful for it.

-Fuck this shit… -he got up- Do you think I need you to take care of me?

It was not clear who his last question had been directed at, but Minerva took it personally.

-Honestly, Draco, I do not give a fuck about what you think.

Lola froze on the spot and Draco turned around to face the Headmistress with a creepy smirk forming on his lips. He was soon disappointed, though; Minerva was not enraged in the least.

-I have to take care of you, it is my duty. And I also have to take care of the other hundreds of students in this school. Horace cannot do this on his own: you two are his best students. Both of you are obviously gifted for Potions and know everything younger students need to be taught. I am merely offering you a job. If you don't want to take it, I can always find another candidate.

No one said anything for almost a minute. Draco was still on his feet, between her desk and the door. He didn't take his eyes off her the whole time, as if he was calibrating her words. Lola remained silent, but she thought to herself that if Draco refused that offer, she was going to slaughter him like a cow.

-I don't need an answer right now –Minerva said, non-chalantly.

Before Draco had another chance to open his big mouth and definitely screw things up, Lola nodded and grabbed him by the arm, ready to drag him out of the office. As they left, Minerva smiled to herself.

-What the hell is wrong with you?!

Draco hated being screamed at. The only person who was allowed to do so was Lola, and not vey often. Otherwise, he lost his temper. He clenched his teeth as he faced her.

-I don't need her pity! –he screamed right back at her.

-It's not pity, it's common sense! –she pointed one finger at him- And if you had any of that left you would accept her offer!

Draco threw his hands in the air, in frustration, and sat on a windowsill. Lola put her hands on her hips and breathed deep in. As he exhaled, her fury started fading away. She could totally understand Draco's reasons to act so hostile, but it was not the time to be arrogant.

-Draco, you are great with Potions, you have no money and you need a job. If you take this job you're going to be taught by one of the best Potions masters in the world.

-You're better at Potions than me.

-Yes, that's why I got the job too. This is not a favour, they want the best ones. And you're one of them.

-I guess it's not that bad. Being the second best –he muttered.

-Are you going to accept it, then? –Lola sat by his side on the windowsill.

-I guess. At least this way I'll get to work with you.

-Yeah, like you didn't see me enough –she jabbed him on the side.

Draco chuckled softly. Silence overcame them, and Lola cleared her throat uneasily.

-What is it?

-I didn't say anything –she cocked an eyebrow.

-After a year of knowing you I've learn that means something's going through your head.

-You're still a smart arse, you know that? –she laughed.

-Once a Malfoy, Malfoy forever –he sighed.

Her instinct was to hold his hand, but she repressed it. Lola was still unsure of her feelings towards him. Was it friendship? Compassion? Or was it really something else? In any of the cases, she was screwed.

A cute brunette passed by, followed by her two friends. Lola thought she was probably from fourth or fifth grade. She had pretty, curly hair that cascaded down her slim back. As the other two girls giggled, she directed at Draco a very meaningful look. 'Probably the same one professionals used to attract clients', Lola thought. Draco followed the stranger for a second with his silver eyes. His face did not register any emotional change.

-Looks like you've got an admirer… -Lola muttered, trying not to clench her teeth.

Draco shrugged and looked in his pocket. His muggle days had taught him many useful things, but smoking was not one of them. As he lit his cheap cigarette, he inhaled anxiously. Lola stuck up her nose: she hated smoke. The three girls were still giving him looks.

-She's pretty –she said.

-She is.

Lola felt a pang of jealousy hit the pit of her stomach. Of course, she knew the girl was good-looking, but she didn't need to hear it.

-Hey, you brought it up.

-What?

-You said she was pretty. Don't get pissed because I confirmed it.

-I'm not pissed!

-Whatever –Draco laughed, and a puff of smoke escaped his lips.

-Why would I care about what you think of some fourteen year-old skank?

-Skank?

-Well, by the look she gave you, I can tell she's not playing with Barbies anymore.

-And that's a bad thing?

-Not if you're into that kind of stuff, I guess –she gave him the stink eye.

-Thank God I'm not, then.

-Yes, you are. All guys are the same. She's thin, pretty and slutty. Why wouldn't you like her?

-Because she's not you.

His comment left Lola with a shut mouth and wide eyes. She looked down, blushing, and couldn't help to notice her thigh was almost twice the size of his. In her defence, though, he was pretty scrawny.

-I guess I shouldn't have said that.

-Why not? –Lola frowned.

-Well, I figured out I shouldn't pressure you about this.

-You're not pressuring me.

-Then why are you so tense?

-I'm not! –but she had to notice how straight up she was sitting.

-Lola, it's alright, you don't like me, I get it. I can live with that.

She took a deep breath in and thought about how jealous she had just gotten. There was no possible way to deny what she was feeling.

-I do like you.

-I know that –he put out his cigarette by dragging it across the wall-. I meant 'like me as something else'.

-I know what you meant.

-No, you don't –before she could reply he rambled on-. Oh, come on, Lo! Isn't it weird enough to have me as a friend? Don't you get enough dirty stares for talking to me?

-Draco, there's something I can't possibly understand –she cut him off-. You know that when I clear my throat it means I'm worried about something; but you still don't know I do not give a fuck about what other people think. Like I care about them!

-Lo…

-Shut up and listen! Those people who give you dirty looks when you pass by did not risk their lives to save us all. They didn't rescue me from HIM. And they sure as hell didn't get scarred for life doing this. So don't you ever say that again, you hear me?

He stared at her, his lips a tiny bit parted. She was, indeed, stubborn as hell, but God, how he loved her for that. Lola was glaring at him, as if daring him to say anything else.

-I never really thanked you enough for everything you did –she said.

-You're welcome –his voice sounded hoarse.

-I'm not over Severus –she blurted out randomly-. And I don't think I'll ever be.

-I can live with that –Draco repeated.

-And I might still need some time.

-As much as you want. With one condition.

-What is it?

-Whatever your final decision is… Please, don't pity me.

-I won't.

-Okay –he nodded once, and a slight smile formed on his lips.

As Lola started swinging her legs in the air, Draco chuckled: his feet were firmly planted on the floor, but she was too short to reach.


	29. Enough for the both of us

**CHAPTER 29**

**Months later**

-So how are we going to do this? –Lola asked.

-We're going to teach them in order to get paid.

-Thanks, Sherlock –she rolled her eyes-. I'm scared.

-Don't worry, I'll be the bad cop –he grinned-. And you can be the compassionate nun.

-I don't like you –she gave him the stink eye and he laughed.

-How's my hair?

-Horribly slicked back, as you wanted it.

-Good.

-Why did you insist in doing it like that?

-How do I look? –he straightened up and wiped any trace of emotion off his pale face.

Lola analyzed his face, his black clothes, and the general impression he gave. He looked like a very _humpable_ Bela Lugosi.

-Frightening –she answered sincerely.

-Good –he gave her a satisfied smile.

-How is that good? –she laughed while putting all of her books in a backpack.

-Lola, please, are you for real?! –Draco moaned.

-What?

-You're going to walk into a classroom full of first graders with a backpack? They'll eat you alive.

-If your majesty doesn't like it, you can go get fucked.

-And stop giving me the stink eye.

As he held the office door for her, Lola grinned. She was going to give her first lesson. To eleven year-old kids. Scary. Mostly if your co-partner was Draco Malfoy. Once they got to the dungeons, Lola took a deep breath in.

-You go in first –he whispered.

She cursed softly and then walked in. Silence filled the room for a second, but after examining her all the kids began talking again. She cleared her throat.

-Hello… I'm Professor Laroche. I'm going to be… Uh… Teaching Potions this year…

As she heard the first chuckles she turned red as a tomato. That was the moment Draco chose to enter the classroom. It took them only a second to shut up. He advanced parsimoniously towards his desk, as if no one was there. All eyes were on him.

-Along with Professor Malfoy –Lola continued her sentence, somewhat animated by Draco's effect on the students.

A circular look at the class was enough to relax her: everyone's eyes were focused on Draco, his severe expression and the fearsome scar that ran down his face. He did not say a single word as she continued explaining what the subject was all about. Slowly, all eyes travelled from Draco to Lola, and the respectful expressions in them made her much more comfortable. As she cracked a little joke she had rehearsed in front of the mirror like three hundred times, some of the students smiled at her. Then she understood: the scarier Draco looked, the better students would trust her. Minutes went by and she began gaining more confidence. By the end of the class she had helped several students with their Potions and already knew some names. Draco spent the whole hour at the front of the class, simply observing everyone.

-Well, it's time to go, now. We'll see you tomorrow at twelve, okay? –Lola smiled.

-Hopefully you will perform something better then –Draco commented out loud, with a tone of voice that sounded very familiar to Lola.

The kids left in a hurry, everyone avoiding Professor Malfoy's stare, and they were soon left alone in the classroom.

-I could sue you for plagiarism –Lola grinned.

-I know, I know… -he gave her a cheeky smirk- I always wanted to try this.

-He would be proud of you –she chuckled.

Draco suddenly stopped arranging the materials on the desk and turned around to fix his silvery eyes on her hazel ones.

-Would he? –he asked, almost inaudibly.

-Definitely –her voice was not any louder than his.

* * *

The two following lessons were a little bit easier for them. Draco played the same phantasmagorical role in both of them, with exact results. His sole presence was enough to spread silence all over the class. Lola did not really mind his little act: it made her seem the better of two evils. At lunch time, Professor McGonagall asked them how it had gone:

-Pretty good, I'd say –Lola smiled proudly.

-Seriously? No incidents whatsoever? –the woman smiled back, teasingly.

-Not really –Draco shook his head as he munched on his vegetables.

-I did hear something around the hallway about a very scary Potions teacher…

-Well, you know Lola –he grinned-. Terrible ogre she is.

Lola gasped and glared at him, half-jokingly. She then proceeded to explain Draco's act to McGonagall until she actually looked amused.

-It's not a bad idea, I guess… Perpetuating the legend. In my opinion, though, Draco, your hair suits you much better gel-free.

-See? –Lola stuck her tongue out- The females have spoken.

Minerva sighed. Definitely, Hogwarts' image in front of the students was going to suffer a very harsh turn. Maybe it was not that bad. She was probably too old to change, but Hogwarts, after all, was as alive as its students.

-By the way, I got a letter from Ginny –Lola commented-. She sends her kindest regards to you, Minerva.

-That's nice of her. So, tell me, how is Ginevra?

-Happily engaged. The wedding should take place around December.

Draco snorted, distantly. The Headmistress took a sideways look at him and smirked:

-Isn't that wonderful news, Draco? –she taunted.

-The last thing this world needs is Potter's reproductions walking around.

-Think about all the fun you're going to have when you get to teach them Potions –Lola cracked up-. Making continuous remarks about how their father is a blatant idiot.

-I guess there is an upside to everything, huh? –he laughed.

-By the way, Draco, you're invited as well. Ginny said the formal invitations should arrive soon.

-Pfff… Like I'm going.

-Of course you are. You don't expect me to go by myself, do you?

Draco clenched his teeth as he tried to avoid looking at Lola. The puppy eyes she was performing were enough to break down any kind of barrier. He sighed.

-Fine! But I'm dressing muggle –since he had lost contact with his mother he hadn't worn wizard clothes again.

Minerva laughed softly thinking about what the previous Draco Malfoy would have said if he had seen himself in black jeans and a hoodie.

-Ginevra and Harry may be engaged, but you two sure act like a married couple.

Fortunately, dessert time was over and they could get up immediately after Minerva's comment, avoiding everyone's eyes.

* * *

They spent the afternoon in Professor Slughorn's office, taking notes and asking questions about several difficult Potions. The man answered each one of those with incredible candour and good humour. He was, indeed, glad to have such good assistants in his job. Once they left him, they headed towards their own rooms. It was nice to finally have individual rooms, after so much time sharing bedrooms with other students. Lola had spent a great deal of time decorating and furnishing her little 'apartment'. It was just a tiny office before a quite decent-sized bedroom. It had a small bathroom of its own, and she loved it. It had a lot of light, and the creamy tones she had chosen made the place seem vibrant and full of warmth. Draco had shaken his head at the sight. 'Too girly', he said.

-You never showed me your room, Professor Malfoy! –she said out of random.

-You never asked, Professor Laroche! –he mocked her.

-Come on, I want to laugh a little bit –she pushed him forward until he let her in.

Her jaw dropped. It was SO muggle. Posters of bands all over the place, a couple of quidditch items, a tolerable mess… 'Very boyish', Lola thought.

-What do you reckon?

-I never really imagined it to be like this –she grinned.

-I guess you were expecting velvet drapes and classical music, right?

-More or less –she sat on the bed. A Tattoo magazine rested on the bedside table.

-I was actually considering it… -he nodded towards the magazine she was observing.

-A tattoo?! –her eyes widened and he had to laugh at her expression.

-Yeeeees, a tattoo, dear Lola.

-Why would you… Oh… Right –her eyes focused on his left arm, which was fortunately covered.

-God, you're so naïve… -he whispered. It sounded like a sigh.

-No, I'm not.

-Yes, you are. Mostly, compared to me.

-A pit-bull would be naïf next to you, Draco.

-Oh, thanks a lot Mrs. Smarty Pants.

She groaned at him, hating the nickname. He always made her feel so childish and innocent, it wasn't even fun anymore. She wanted to be bad as well. She wanted to irradiate that magnetic and fatal attractiveness he spread everywhere he went. She wanted to seem dangerous too.

-I bet you haven't even done anything with a guy, yet.

She did not want to look at him, for she already knew the kind of expression that was forming on Draco's face. When she tried to avoid his eyes, she failed to do so. Precisely, an arrogant smirk was plastered on his features. She couldn't help blushing. He looked down at her before kneeling right in front of her.

-I have done stuff, okay? –she bit back, like a wounded dog.

-Like what?

-Like… Kissing… And stuff.

-Kissing? –he waited until she nodded to lean forward.

As he pressed his lips against hers, Lola's muscles tightened all over her body, while she was trying to decide whether she wanted it or not. A couple seconds later the decision was made. And she knew she had been unconsciously waiting for him to stop being polite since forever. It ended too soon for her taste.

-Kissing like this? –he asked her.

Trying to stabilize her breath, she nodded softly. He attacked her lips again, more aggressively this time. Draco took her face in his hands softly and her hands rested on his arms. She felt him nibble on her bottom lip and tried to kiss back adequately enough. Apparently, she did okay, because the next thing she knew was his tongue was caressing hers skilfully. She had to pull away because of the lack of oxygen.

-Kissing like this? –same question, different answer. She shook her head no- Are you scared?

-I'm not sure… -she mumbled.

-Don't be, Lo. I'll stop whenever you want me to.

-That's the problem. I don't want you to.

-Can I kiss you again?

-Yes… -but this time she did most of the kissing.

He started pushing her backwards until she was lying down on her back. The only thing she could hear was her own heartbeat in her head. She finally understood all those stories and giggling comments she had heard from Ginny and Hermione, and thought they knew more or less what they were talking about, but they sure as hell had not experienced something like Draco. She ran her hands through his smooth hair –he had already washed all the gel off- and heard him purr against her lips. That made her laugh.

-Sorry about that –she apologized.

-Don't worry. I like your laugh –he smiled, and rested his forehead against hers.

They stared into each other's eyes for seconds, maybe minutes, it could have been hours. She could smell his shower gel on him, and she liked it.

-Are you okay with this or you still just see me as a friend? –he asked.

-I think I stopped seeing you as a friend a very long time ago.

-Thank God, because now that I finally got you on my bed I'm not going to repent.

-You do realize everything is going to be new to me, right? –she bit her lip.

He _'Mh-hmh'ed_ as he buried his face against her neck. Her long black hair was scattered all over, in thick, luscious waves. He thought of all those times he had watched her from a distance, wondering how that wonderful hair would feel between his fingers. Her scent was more than enticing. One of his hands travelled down to her waist and slipped beneath her Vichy style blouse. She gasped at the contact, and he cursed his frozen hands mentally. She soon relaxed, though, and opposed no resistance to his advances. He smirked as she licked her way up his neck –she was learning fast enough.

With tentative fingers, he undid the first button. She smiled reassuringly and he had the rest undone in no time. He pulled the blouse apart to find a white lace bra beneath. She shifted uncomfortably under his weight, worried about his next reaction, only to realize she was not the only one 'shifting'. A poignant memory flashed in her mind and she fought to push Zabini and his erection out of her mind.

-I wanna touch you. Can I touch you?

Speechless, she had to nod, and soon found out that Draco was as gentle as confident. His hands roamed her body until she was almost begging for more. Before she knew it, her sandals were off and so were her jeans. She silently thanked God for having remembered to shave her legs that morning: his touch felt so good against her sensitive skin. She held her breath when he placed his hand on her warm centre. He was taking his time, trying to make it as easy as possible for her. Laying by her side, Draco rested one elbow on the mattress and his head on his hand while his other hand worked on her. He couldn't take his eyes off her: he needed to see every reaction, every spasm, every gasp. Few minutes later, he knew she was about to finish; her breath got faster. As his touch sent her over the edge, she pulled him by the collar and crashed her lips onto his, her moan dying in his mouth. Draco got the hardest he had ever been. He allowed her to ride out her orgasm wondering if it had been her first one ever.

-Is it… Is it always like this? –her eyes were open wide once she regained the capability to talk.

'I guess there's my answer', he thought; and he felt an extremely curious and fascinating sensation of pride and possession towards her. He smiled at her.

-I… Don't know… I guess.

-Woah.

Draco laughed and cuddled up to her, burying his face in her hair once again. She tugged at his hoodie. He moved away.

-What? –she frowned.

-I'm… Uh… Wearing short sleeves.

-So?

-I don't feel really comfortable with… You know…

-You just saw me in my underwear, come on –she begged.

Draco sighed and let her unzip his hoodie and pull it down his arms. He was actually bigger than he seemed –he had taken a liking at oversized jumpers. She observed the Dark Mark on his forearm. He clenched his teeth. She snapped her tongue in concern and slid her shirt off her own arms.

-Draw.

-What the hell? –he checked out the infinity of scars crossing her forearms.

-Do not lecture me. It happened, I do not plan on doing it again.

-Do you think I'm in the position to lecture anyone? –he raised an eyebrow.

-Not really.

-Uh huh. Just promise me you'll never…

-I won't.

-Good. Wow. I never really expected that from you.

-Sorry –she lowered her eyes, but he put one finger under her chin to make her look back up.

-Don't be; this is who you are.

-I'm not sure if I like myself very much.

-It's quite alright, Lo. I like you enough for the both of us.

What can you possibly answer when someone tells you that? Lola didn't know. So she didn't say anything; but emotion spread across her face as if she was transparent. Once she overcame the sensation, her hands slipped beneath his cotton shirt and travelled up his chest. His skin was smooth and warm under her fingers, and she liked the way his muscles tensed. Draco helped her take his shirt off and then a sudden realization hit her like a bolt.

She had.

Draco Malfoy.

Half-naked.

On a bed.

She couldn't help to laugh when she imagined the faces all those Draco admirers would make if they knew.

-My self-esteem is falling to pieces now… -he raised an eyebrow.

-I'm sorry, I was just thinking… You know, if all those fans of yours knew…

He groaned and attacked her bra clip. Surprisingly enough, he was not as skilled with that matter.

-Do you need help?

-I absolutely hate these bastards. Never in my life I've been able to do it in one go.

She brought one hand to her back and unclipped it with one single move. He gave her the stink eye, jokingly, and she grinned. Softly, he pulled the straps down her arms and made her lie back down. She turned red once again when he removed the bra from her chest and stopped to stare at her. Before she actually got the chance to become more embarrassed, Draco crawled over her and Lola noticed how broad his shoulders seemed now. While he kissed her, she couldn't help running her hands all over them, feeling the tight tendons shift as he kissed his way down her neck. She held her breath when his cold hands stopped on her breasts, her nipples hardening immediately. Draco's breath on them made her arch her back, impatiently, and he smirked before actually running his tongue over them. She hissed, and her nails involuntarily dug into his shoulders.

-I want you to tell me if you want me to stop, okay? –he said softly.

-Don't –the word sounded like a moan.

The next thing she knew was he kept going down her body until she got lost in a spiral of sensations, incoherent mumblings and confusion. God, he was good. When he was finished, he crawled over her once again, with a grin on his face that reminded Lola of the Cheshire Cat. It was not until she wrapped her legs around his waist that she realized his pants were still on, and, afraid how she was, she took the courage to roll on top of him and undo them. Draco's head lolled back when her hand slipped beneath the fabric. Involuntarily, his hips buckled up as he bit his lower lip. Lola did not know exactly what to do; everything was so weird for her. Draco kicked his legs until his pants slid down and fell on the floor. Soon, Lola was lying on her back once more, and this time she had the feeling it would be final. He struggled to position himself between her thighs and she tensed a little bit.

-Are you comfortable? –he asked her.

-Yeah…

-If you're not sure of this…

-I am. I want this –she nodded-. I want you.

She brushed a lock of hair off his eyes and let her fingers caress the side of his face as they travelled down. Draco closed his eyes and followed her hand, like a cat would. It had been so long since the last time he had actually felt wanted by anyone. Not even his parents had shown him any kind of affection during the past few years. In a matter of seconds, the last item of clothing on his body ended up on the floor, and he gave her one last questioning look. At the sight of her shy smile, Draco did what he had been wishing to do for a really long time.

* * *

It was dinner time already, and everyone had begun eating. Minerva wondered, amused, why both seats at her sides were empty. Professor Slughorn directed an ironically raised eyebrow at her and she shook her head, wearing her old, affectionate smile that she only allowed herself to display in very special occasions.


	30. Home is where the heart is

**CHAPTER 30: Home is where the heart is. **

-I pronounce you husband and wife.

Before the priest could finish saying 'You may kiss the bride', Harry pulled Ginny by the waist and crashed his lips onto hers. Everyone laughed, and then a huge round of applause began. Lola handed Molly a handkerchief to wipe her tears, and received an amused smile from Helena, who was at Molly's other side, keeping one hand on her already-growing tummy.

-I wish Fred was here –Mrs. Weasley said once they had left the Chapel.

-Somehow, he is –Charlie put one hand on his mother's shoulder and smiled-. We've wanted to tell you for some time now…

-What is it, dear?

-Well, looks like we're gonna have another red-headed boy –Helena laughed.

-It's a boy? –Arthur asked, excited.

-Yes. The second we found out we already knew his name.

Molly bit her lip, staring at Helena. She was not the type of girlfriend she would have chosen for Charlie: she was too noisy, too honest and kind of vulgar if you want. Nevertheless, during those past months, both women had established a link they would have never thought they would have with each other. Now, Molly could not think of a better daughter-in-law. Lola decided it was the perfect Weasley moment, and walked away from the group, giving them their space, not before winking at Helena.

* * *

The celebration was, of course, made at the Burrow, and the small house was, once again, invaded by guests from everywhere. Ginger heads were seen all over the place, and, for once, they were majority.

-I am so glad you two could make it –Ginny smiled wide.

-Do you think I would miss the chance to have your mother running around yelling orders? –Lola nodded at Mrs. Weasley, who was now preparing and arranging the _hors d'oeuvres _on the small tables in the front lawn.

-Yeah, Mama Weasley rules –Harry joked.

-How is it going at Hogwarts, Draco? –Ginny asked politely.

Draco looked at her for a second, before starting a very correct small talk. As they conversed, Harry smirked at Lola, who made a clown face at him before turning red.

-So how does it feel to be Mrs. Potter? –Draco grinned.

-Weird –she laughed.

-I bet –his grin grew wider when he saw Harry's face-. Oh, come on, Potter, I'm just pulling your leg.

-Fine, then. I'm going to steal your girlfriend here for a couple dances; take that, Malfoy.

For a moment, the girls thought he was going to stick his tongue out at Draco like a five year old, but then he grabbed Lola by the arm and dragged her to the dance floor. Lola smiled at Draco before following her friend. The blond cleared his throat, uncomfortable.

-We're happy to have you here –Ginny said, without looking at him.

-Pardon me, Ginevra, but I highly doubt that.

-We are. Oh, and another thing. You can stop that charade when you're around us, okay?

-Excuse me?

-THAT. Come on, you're with Lola now. You're practically family –she laughed.

-If someone had told me –he sighed- that I would one day end up at your house celebrating your wedding with Potter, I'd have struck them right in the face.

-Yeah, isn't it funny? If someone had told me you and I could one day behave civilly towards each other I'd have spat in their face. I guess everyone changes with time.

Draco nodded slightly as he watched Harry and Lola dance. God, he was clueless. Ginny burst out laughing at the sight of Harry stomping on Lola's feet.

-Well, Ginevra, seeing as this is your wedding day, I figure you deserve at least one proper dance –he offered his hand for Ginny to take.

-That would be delightful! –she followed him to the dance floor.

As they started dancing, Ginny found out Draco was actually a quite experienced dancer, and she guessed it was due to all those high society parties he had attended during his whole life.

-Lola –she commented, once both dancing couples were close enough to each other-, can't we possibly switch?

-Are you kidding? As much as I appreciate your husband, I have to keep my feet safe.

-Oi! –Harry whined- You girls suck.

-Shut up, Harry –Hermione passed by, dangling from Ron's arm.

-Hey, Weasley –Draco said out loud-. I see those lessons with McGonagall are finally paying off.

Ron gave him the dirtiest look ever as his sister cracked up. To everyone's surprise, so did Harry.

-That was a great one, Malfoy, I've got to admit that.

They shared a sarcastic grin, and, in the middle of the dance floor, Ginny and Lola exchanged complicity looks. Against every prediction, it seemed Potter and Malfoy would end up tolerating each other quite well.

* * *

That night, they went back to Hogwarts. They arrived a little bit before everyone had gone to bed, and the students muttered and giggled at their sight. Not everyday they got to see an ex-Slytherin ultra severe Potions professor dressed in a black muggle suit. Nor the exra nice Potions professor in a red cocktail dress. The students had been wondering for a while now if they had anything going on. That night, most of their suspicions were asserted; and so were Minerva's.

-How was the party? –she asked, one raised eyebrow accompanying her sarcastic smirk.

-Quite fine, actually, Minerva –Draco nodded-. You should have come as well.

-Well, someone had to stay and defend the fort while you youngsters had fun. Now, if you were as nice as to go to your rooms, please, I still have to get everyone in bed.

-We can help –Lola said.

-No, it's alright. Just make sure each of you goes into their respective rooms.

Draco and Lola exchanged a concerned look and then stared at the Headmistress, who rolled her eyes playfully and added:

-Of course, I cannot control the use of the Floo powder in the building…

Lola felt her cheeks turn red, like many times before in front of McGonagall. Draco repressed a chuckle before taking his girlfriend's arm and leading her towards their bedrooms.

-Oh, and by the way… -Minerva made them stop with a naggy voice- You have first period tomorrow with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Please, don't be late.

But of course, they were.

* * *

As the sun rose up, golden beams of light entered Lola's room through the window. His legs tangled up with hers, Draco lied against her, his head resting on her chest. He lifted one hand and buried it in her wavy locks of raven hair, feeling how smooth they were. When a small smile formed on her full lips, he felt a warm sensation expand all over him, reaching inside his body; and he knew he was finally home.

**THE END**


End file.
